


The Captain and Ms Rogers

by LizzyGal



Series: Broken [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Omega Relationship, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Avengers Compound, Biting, Breeding, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Natasha Is a Good Bro, Natasha Knows Things, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Omega Reader, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Shameless Smut, Smut, Steve Has Issues, The Team is Still Together, True Mates, Unprotected Sex, dark themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:21:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 80,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23821486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizzyGal/pseuds/LizzyGal
Summary: Steve Rogers has found his True Mate.So everything should be great, right? Our boy Steve has been keeping secrets and they're starting to bubble up.Tony and Pepper are getting married. The Avengers Compound is full. Villainous sorts are afoot.:::Sequel to Broken:::
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Reader
Series: Broken [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1716352
Comments: 250
Kudos: 385





	1. Monday

**Author's Note:**

> :::A sequel to 'Broken' that takes place a few years in the future. I wanted to have a small time jump to find our characters into a relationship, to further explore the dynamics between a growing Alpha/Omega bond. 
> 
> Plus Tony's a Dad.
> 
> This also takes place after 'Captain America: Civil War' but the team listened to Natasha, so they're still together.:::

Something woke Natasha Romanov up.

It woke Natasha up from a dead sleep, a few hours before her alarm was supposed to go off. Granted, a mouse two floors down could have woken her up from a dead sleep. It could have been because of her designation as an Alpha. It could have been from her training in the Red Room. Regardless, Nat sat right up in her bed, her eyes narrowed as she listened for what had woken her, a disturbance in the Force one could say.

After some active listening in the dark of her room, Nat heard the elevator ding.

Feet walked by her door.

Whispered voices eventually quieted down, as doors opened and closed.

Her family was back. 

The boys had been away for months on a mission and clearly, they were back. She’d heard three doors shut. Sam, Clint and obviously Bucky, which meant whoever was in the kitchen had to have been Steve. 

Before she realized it, the Alpha slid from her bed, tossed sheets over her sleeping Omega as quietly as she could, planning to come back. Grabbing her robe from the back of her door, Natasha slipped out to go investigate.

The hallway was empty but she noticed lights on under closed doors. Clearly the boys were indeed back and someone was in the kitchen, which was the direction she headed, towards a soft glow that came from lighting over the stove.

Located square in the Avengers common living area was her teammate, her best friend and her fellow Alpha who wasn’t due back from a long mission for another day or two. Yet, there he stood, in desperate need of a shave, pouring himself some orange juice to go with Wanda’s latest baking creation.

It didn’t take Doctor Phil to see Steve Rogers was tense.

“How long have you been back?”

Natasha could make it out in the way he stood, in how tightly controlled his movements were and when he turned, food in hand, she could see it in the fire of his eyes that burnt blue.

He offered her food but she shook her head, not ready to eat just yet and wandered over to a stool at the kitchen island.

“We weren’t expecting you boys back for another day.”

The redhead noticed that something was most certainly afoot. She ran her fingers through longer hair until she could pull it up, more than noticing her friend had simply nodded in response to her statement. And while she wasn’t worried. She’d known Steve since he practically come out of the ice, give or take a few days. She knew when something was most definitely not well in paradise.

Natasha suspected she knew what that all was, “She’ll be back today. She just ran into the city with Pepper and Baby Potts for some lastminute wedding stuff.”

At the end of that week, Tony Stark and Pepper Potts would be getting married, finally. In a small intimate private ceremony on the grounds of the Avengers Compound with just three hundred guests.

“Am I that transparent?”

But that wasn’t it, it didn’t take a super spy to know that it was more than an Alpha missing his Bondmate and being horny. Nat’s green eyes watched Steve sip his juice then pick at the muffin. “Almost…what’s up?”

More silence.

It was beginning to make the female Alpha itch.

Steve wasn’t really hungry. However, he knew he needed to eat. If he didn’t eat, the bond that he shared with his Omega would give her a headache. Which was the last thing he wanted. When he came home to a disaster of an apartment that she’d clearly been in the process of sorting through, he felt that distinct emptiness at her not being there. She’d been sending him updates. With Tony’s wedding approaching and Banner returning from his sabbatical in space, her little apartment upstairs would return to the Hulk. Finally he’d be officially moving in with his Omega. It felt like forever. Over the past three years the pair had spent their time between his room and the Hulk-Proof apartment in the compound, much to his growing frustration. Finally, they were going to be living together, in the same space, all the time. He didn’t even care how messy or full of boxes the new space was.

Her smell was enough for now.

He’d taken a shower and dried off with her towels, breathing her scent as deeply as possible to take away the painful edge of her absence. 

Quietly, eyes focused on the marble countertop of the island in the empty common area, Super Soldier Serum letting him know that he had total privacy with his friend. Steve quietly confessed. Because he honest to God had no idea what to do with himself at that point.

He was in trouble.

He was a liar.

“I did something…”

Nat’s heart sank. It quite literally sank in her chest.

She wasn’t his mate and she could feel his distress. Smell his scent thickening in misery, his distracted nature, as he clearly was lost in thought.

A supple mouth opened, words hissed out venomously, “Steven Grant Rogers!”

His guilt wouldn’t allow himself to look up.

In the dark kitchen, she nearly came off her stool in her rage, her fury. “You went on that mission because the two of you are solid! You’re True Mates! You should have been able to be sustained on your bond alone and not succumbed to your urges! You are not telling her, this will destroy her, you need to find a way to live with what you did and perk the hell up!”

Confused, Steve finally lifted his head to look his friend in the eye.

Steve was lots of things, but Steve was not unfaithful.

Steve was a liar. Steve was conflicted. Steve was miserable for a whole slew of reasons.

But Steve’s dick had not strayed from its home between his legs and your legs, never once during the entire time you’d been a Mated Pair.

“What? Nat no. I’ve not been with anyone other than my Omega. Calm down. You’re stinking up the kitchen.”

It was true, her scent of rich luxurious heady smells had turned into something acidic, burning his nose.

“Then what did you do?”

He picked at a piece of muffin and considered it, before eventually putting it in his mouth. “Do you promise not to think less of me?”

Beginning to really worry, especially if his fidelity was not the issue, Natasha nodded. “Like you have to ask. Really Rogers? You of all people never gave me any grief after the Banner affair. Not when I started courting Wanda. You’ve never questioned anything I’ve ever done, or any of my work. I’d like to think you’d think more of me.”

His moment of silence further worried her and then when he spoke, she grew more confused.

“Do you remember that weekend we all spent in Vegas? The team? After Thor came to ask for our help with those stolen plants from Asgard?”

Natasha’s face scrunched up at the fuzzy memory.

Steve picked another piece of muffin off the top and put it in his mouth.

“None of us remember that weekend. Tony screwed around with some of Thor’s plants and we all got hopped up on some sort of bender. We were messed up for days. You were even out of it for nearly ten hours, if my memory can even be trusted from that trip. We should be happy we all just received a lifetime ban from Vegas, and that’s it.”

Clint had gotten two new tattoos. Natasha woke up under a buffet table. Tony was found wandering around the desert with Thor after four days. Even the Vision had been impacted. 

Natasha’s tone dropped an octave or two, “Why?”

A deep breath came from Steve.

For the first time in ever, he was about to say out loud what he did, what he failed to do, what he’d hoped would not be an issue in the future.

You were never supposed to find out.

“After we got home…I got something in the mail. I guess I went to one of those wedding chapels with my Omega and we got married. They sent the paperwork and a coffee mug.”

Of everything that gone through her mind as possible, that wasn’t it. She just blinked as it settled. Then she snorted in amusement. “You two got married in a Vegas Wedding Chapel. That’s hysterical.”

Hysterical wasn’t what Steve would have called it.

“I can’t believe you two managed to keep that quiet for three years.”

Steve was quiet.

Natasha grew suspicious.

When Steve’s eyes went back down to Wanda’s muffin, Natasha’s smile vanished. “You didn’t tell your Omega, did you?”

Silence was the only answer she got, or needed.

“For fuck’s sake Steve!”

“I know…I know…” 

“How could you not tell your Omega!?”

Blowing out a breath, he scrunched up his face. “At first…we hadn’t been together that long and I didn’t want to scare her and then, a few months had passed. Then we found Bucky and a year had passed. We were fighting Zemo when another year had passed. We were focusing on Tony and Bucky and keeping the team together, and helping them both grieve and adjust, and then it was three years. I couldn’t tell her I waited that long to tell her what happened…”

Natasha heard the words come out of his mouth, she just could not believe it. Knowing Steve, she knew he was being honest.

“I can’t find the paperwork.” Steve confessed, which was what had been bothering him. “It’s somewhere in our new apartment.”

Those were words that she didn’t expect to hear from his mouth. Along with what they implied. 

“You weren’t planning on telling your Omega?”

More silence.

“Steve!”

“I know…I know…” he sighed, finally looking back up to the outraged face of his friend. “It’s not that I don’t want to tell her, I was just planning on it not being an issue. I want to marry my Omega.”

“Have you told your Omega you want to get married?”

Silence.

“Have you told her yet about that brownstone you bought?”

Silence.

“Have you told your Omega about these urges you’ve been having?”

Even more silence.

“What did we talk about before you left on this mission? The mission that you swore to me wouldn’t be a problem?”

To that Steve had an answer, “It wasn’t a problem and I am going to talk to her…right after Tony’s wedding.”

Natasha buried her face in her hands, elbows on the countertop, groaning in utter disbelief.

“I know Nat…I know…I can’t believe you’d even think that I’d cheat on my Omega.”

Through her fingers she moaned, “Jesus Steve…that would be less of a disaster. You could just take that to your grave. I could emasculate you with something dull and we could all go on with our lives.”

***

“Oh my God…you look like a Sherpa. Let me go ahead and tell you to shave. We’re not having that look in my wedding pictures. And speaking of my wedding…”

Steve was in no way wanting to deal with Stark, not before he was able to see you and absolutely no sooner.

He’d just spent two hours in the gym after a ten-mile run and was still feeling restless.

He was still feeling those urges Natasha had so casually mentioned. They’d been there when he woke up from the ice. Swirling around beneath the surface, nagging at him, demanding he react violently to this new time, all the changes. He’d managed to temper them down with massive amounts of training after the Battle of New York, Shield Missions with Romanov and occasional courtships with Omega’s when time allowed.

Back then it’d been easily to get his Alpha under control, focus that extreme aggression and attention onto his duty. It wasn’t like he had an Omega. He was still learning about his new surroundings, still learning all what he was capable of.

Two months away on a mission had been harder than he’d expected.

Now he knew what he was missing in leaving his very own Omega at home.

Now, it was taking a lot more physical exertion to calm his needs, his needs to lash out. It was the serum amplifying his designation. It was the serum amplifying everything. It had happened before and through great effort, he’d been able to bring his collective shit back under control. 

Tony hopped on into the elevator with the gait of a happy, satisfied Alpha and upon seeing the floor button he sought illuminated, turned to lean against the back wall with Steve, uncaring about the few employees with them. “…did Ms Rogers tell you she’s Maid of Honor?”

Steve was really hoping that finally, finally, moving in with you would help calm him. Hopping around from his room, to your apartment and back again, when he was in the compound was the very definition of hell on earth. Being frozen for seventy years hadn’t been that annoying.

Deep breaths, deep breaths he internally told himself.

Tony mentioning your name with so much familiarity was no big deal.

You’d known Tony before you knew him, Tony was your friend, Tony was deeply in love with Pepper and already wanting a second Pup. Tony was no threat. Steve worked hard to push the mental image of breaking Tony’s nose out of mind.

Your surname was Rogers. It wasn’t a dig at him. Tony didn’t know his deep dark secrets.

“Rhodey’s my Best Man. Don’t get me wrong. I considered you, I just cannot have you eye-fucking the Maid of Honor on the altar of my wedding. And speaking of such behavior…we need to talk about tonight. It’s going to be the first time you and Ms Rogers have gone to a big social event since the unfortunate New Year’s Eve Kerfluffle.”

More than a few voices in the elevator lowered as Tony openly spoke.

Now Steve could have assured Tony that everything would be fine. Promised that he wasn’t going to get in another fist fight with Quill, who wasn’t even coming to the wedding. Steve could have sworn that he would be on his best behavior. However, a part of Steve more in control of himself in that moment, made words come out of his mouth. “Tell your friends not to touch things that belong to me.”

Tony had noticed the changes.

Tony, contrary to popular belief, was very observant. 

Tony had noticed his friend and teammate slowly coil, wind up, tighten bit by bit. Just there in the elevator and smelling like a gym from what had obviously been one hell of a workout, hair a bit longer than he remembered, a beard and tan from close to sixty days in Mongolia, Tony was pretty sure if he poked hard enough, he could finally see Captain America go off the deep end.

“When was the last time you took a vacation? You’ve got to have some personal days saved up.”

Personal days were for people who didn’t have the weight of the world on their shoulders.

“You know what they say about all work and no play?”

Steve couldn’t even think of a response.

Steve didn’t need days off. He didn’t care about days to himself, days away from the office, he could have cared less about a vacation away from the compound. There was only one thing that Steve wanted.

With a ding, the elevator came to a stop and everyone inside, minus the two Alpha’s, filed out in the direction of the cafeteria.

When the doors shut, Tony turned to face Steve, “How’d it go in Mongolia? Bruce said he’s still running tests on the artifact.”

Steve sagged back against the elevator wall. “Fine,” there wasn’t much more he could say. Clint, Sam and Bucky had been excellent company. Their merry little band had spent more time looking for the thing that had fallen out of the sky, than anything else. Still, they’d retrieved it and brought it back before any nefarious hands could get it, and they weren’t the only one’s looking for the glowing hunk of whatever it was. Clint had flat-out refused to touch it. Sam would…with a stick. Which meant he and Bucky carried it from the safety of the box they’d brought along. Even then, they split the duty pretty equally, neither Alpha wanting to hold it any longer than necessary. The few encounters they had with Hydra, smugglers and mercenaries after the artifact had been a welcome distraction from said object.

“You doing ok Cap? Feeling alright?”

Those were the magic words. The words that triggered something in Steve. He gave Tony a small smile. “I’m good Tony. I’m just glad to be back.” In order to further the illusion that all was well and copasetic, Steve softly inquired, “Banner settling in ok?”

“For the most part. Things have thawed considerably between him and Romanov. I spent all weekend playing musical apartments here. Just so you know, your Omega has an alarming number of shoes and books. Do you have any idea how many boxes of books and yarn and shoes I had to carry downstairs this weekend? All while you and the boys were galivanting around Mongolia?” 

Galivanting was not the word Steve have used personally. And he would much rather have helped move the apartments around himself, not just so things didn’t go missing either. 

Which led to him forcing himself to sound casual, as the elevator dinged at their floor. “And where did you put my things Tony? I couldn’t find anything when I got in there.”

When the elevator came to a stop and the doors opened, the brunet shrugged, “Couldn’t tell you. We just threw everything in there. Pep had to go into the city to lock down things for the honeymoon. Are you ready to babysit Morgan for ten days?”

Babysitting the toddler for ten days was news to Steve.

Smirking as the elevator doors opened, Stark patted his teammate on the shoulder. “No need to panic Cap. Wanda and Natasha have been vying for sleepovers and babysitting duty too. I have this all planned out. Everything is lining up perfectly.” That comment earned him a look from Steve. Tony followed him out of the elevator. He went on in glorious detail, “Our rut and heat will match up perfectly. I’ve been switching her birth control with placebos for a couple months now. We’ll be in Hawaii when they happen and if everything works out, Pepper will be pregnant by the time we’re back.”

“Does Pepper know what you have in mind?”

“It’s all part of the surprise,” Tony informed him.

At first that didn’t sit too well with Steve. Plotting to knock up his mate and future wife was a bit over the top, even for Tony. However, remembering that he’d failed to mention your current marital status, well, that chilled any disapproval Steve felt towards the other Alpha. “Good luck with that Tony…” was the best he could do.

Walking in step with Steve, Tony leaned against the blonde, who seemed to have grown in size since he’d last seen him. Thus making him wonder just how much the Super Soldier was working out? He’d seen him working out with Bucky in the gym, training, sparring and watching the two equals physically throw one another around with unrestrained violence. It was sobering. “Let’s discuss tonight. It’s your probationary period.”

“Excuse me?”

Undisturbed by the bristle of his comrade, Tony went on. “Yes, you heard me. I know you heard me. You should be happy you get to come tonight at all. Considering you pushed Quill off the roof.”

Steve stopped dead in his tracks.

Tony too, eyeing the Alpha, perhaps even sizing him up.

Leaning forward so he was close enough to touch Tony, Steve didn’t even realize his nose scrunched for a second, in something close to a snarl. “I never pushed him. I threw Quill off the roof and he’s enhanced, so he was fine. And don’t even try to sell me that line on him mistaking my Omega for his companion…his companion is green and smells like ginger.”

“I would never…you know how I feel about Ms Rogers. I just want to make sure that everyone has a good, fun and safe time tonight. This will be the first EVENT…” Tony even made finger quotes at that last word. “…since January, that the both of you are attending together. I just want everything to go ok and everyone to be on their best behavior. Is that too much to ask?”

Yes, was what Steve wanted to tell him.

Absolutely yes, came to mind.

Of course, yes, it was way too much to ask.

In the end, Steve said nothing, turned and kept walking.

Hurrying after him, Tony wasn’t about to surrender, “Don’t make that face at me. I am for reals serious Rogers. You know…for most of us, finding our Bondmate calms us down. It’s supposed to soothe us around those rough edges.”

***

You’d just managed to escape.

You had so much to get done before that evening, and upon getting back from the city with Pepper and Morgan, you’d seen Sam and Bucky wandering through the garage, looking like hippies. It could only mean one thing.

He was home.

Steve was home.

Steve was home and you still hadn’t found the shoebox of unmentionables. Lost somewhere in the sea of your new shared apartment, which was a chaotic disaster.

Why on earth did you decide to go to Manhattan with Pepper and Morgan?

Why? Why? Why?

You could have been unpacking and organizing, looking for your shoebox that Steve could never ever ever find.

He would lose his shit.

Which was why, Steve could never ever ever ever find out, you were getting death threats. You’d been getting death threats for about two years and were just so done with it now.

Half the time you didn’t open them. You just shoved them in the shoebox that you had hidden in your closet.

Tony knew. Tony knew because you’d been getting them around the compound. Once or twice a month, never the same place twice, in places that only someone who was close to you could leave them for you to find. Pieces of plain white computer paper that had a little cross-bone design on them. You had to tell someone, so you told Tony. You didn’t want Steve to worry. You didn’t want Steve distracted on missions. You weren’t afraid. You weren’t worried. You were more annoyed than anything. 

In your haste, you’d almost run into Steve.

Under the guise of wanting to try and straighten up the explosion of boxes in your apartment, you begged Pepper to distract Steve as long as possible. Then you ran like a bat out of hell into the Avengers compound. 

Pepper was loyal. Pepper would buy you all the time she could, and in four and a half inch pumps, you vaulted up the stairs like you were on the run from the law.

Overnight bag in one hand and an iced coffee in the other, you were gasping for air by the time you made it to the new space you two would make your own. Located on the same floor as the Avenger’s living quarters. 

Your apartment had a bedroom, an office, a bathroom and a half, plus an open floor kitchen living room area. Said open area had floor to ceiling windows showing off a beautiful view of the river. 

Once inside you kicked off your pumps. You flung your overnight bag in the general direction of the bedroom you two would now share, and got to work.

You shoved boxes aside, or stacked them to create some semblance of order. 

You ran clothes into the bedroom.

You brought Steve’s things into the office for him.

You pushed the empty broken down boxes behind full boxes.

For a second, you thought you found the shoebox full of unmentionables. Upon closer inspection, you found it was just a new pair of shoes in an identical box. Upon even closer inspection, you decided to throw them into the running of possible footwear contenders for that evenings big event. So you put that box in the bedroom, over where you had your dress hanging.

Eventually Steve got up into your apartment. 

After what felt like a downright interrogation from Pepper concerning his beard situation, which she was really liking and had opinions about. He was greeted to the amusing sight of his Omega, scurrying around a new apartment that smelled like fresh paint. Organizing, pushing boxes and furniture around, nesting in your new communal space.

You jumped when you heard Steve say your name.

You spun around, dropped a new box of silverware you’d bought at Target at the mere sight of him, and then forgot everything. Your hand went up. Fingertips touched your lips as you gaped in surprise at the sight of your Bondmate, whom you hadn’t seen in far too long.

“Oh…wow…” was what came from your mouth as your eyes wandered.

A little smirk tugged on his lips as he shut the door. 

And everything was ok. Seeing him made everything ok. You were shocked to see he had a beard, and his hair was longer than when he’d left. There was some color on his face from the sun and if it were even possible, he looked like he’d put on a little bit more muscle.

A whisper came from your lips, as you watched him approach so calmly. “You’re back…” You’d missed him so much. It’d been so unbearable. Finally seeing him home, seeing him so close, knowing that he was home for the foreseeable future, it made your eyes burn.

“I’m back Omega.”

His voice, oh how his voice just wrapped around you.

A little sob shook you that just sort of escaped. Your other hand came up and before you realized it, you were trying your very hardest to not cry or get emotional.

When Steve wrapped those big powerful arms around you and pulled you close, rested his mouth against the top of your head and you smelled him. Everything broke…it just fell apart. Inhaling the comforting smells of soft leather, warm vanilla and spicy cinnamon ripped tears from you, sobs of absolute relief that you hadn’t even realized were buried deep, over your time apart, escaped.

Your fingers sank into the material of his t-shirt as your tears just flowed.

Knowing that you just needed to be held, comforted, as you let out everything that you’d held in. Steve pulled you as close as he could physically get you against him. Inhaled your scent deeply and pulled one of your hands up to his mouth. Softly he kissed your fingers and your palm, rubbed his face against the inside of your wrist, scenting you, drawing as much comfort from you, as he knew you got from what he was doing.

Totally forgetting about wanting to distract you, so he could look for his paperwork, Steve got lost in the scent of you that he’d been missing for so long. 

While away, he had to make due with a silk scarf of yours that he carried with him all the time.

When your fingers reached up to yank the collar of his t-shirt down, all thoughts of sending you in the bathroom to soak in a hot sea of salts and bath-bombs was just unbearable. It didn’t matter how many feet away you’d be, it was just too far. As soon as he felt your mouth against his chest, Steve wasn’t even sure if you two would make it out of the apartment that week. Your lips were so soft against his collarbone. Greedy impatient noises came from you as you rose onto your toes. Still you were unable to reach higher.

Knowing what you needed, strong hands slid down your body to settle on the backs of your thighs. Steve easily pulled you up, so you could get the access that you so urgently wanted. Your mates voice was soft but indiscernible. You were too busy to notice, too intent on your goal.

You peppered kisses along the firm flesh of his chest, scraped teeth over his throat and ran the tip of your tongue along his pulse. God did he smell good, taste good. He completed a part of you.

Beneath your fingers his shoulders were so big, thickly corded with muscle upon muscle.

His chest flushed when you began to suck on his Mating Gland. You pressed against it with your tongue and just generally lost yourself. After all the time you’d been together, it felt good to know you could still make him blush. You could still make him feel like you had in the beginning, back when you first gave him the scars on his gland. Those scars that still gave you a thrill to see, a happy feeling, a bit of a possessive appreciation for the Alpha you’d claimed as your own. And he was still so very much yours, only yours.

When you felt his beard on your neck, you pulled back.

You cringed at the alien feeling of scratchy facial hair. It felt wrong touching the soft skin of your neck. In hooking your heels behind his waist, you frowned and reached out to touch the dark blonde beard. “No…” you shook your head, “This has to go.”

“I lost my shaving kit,” was his response to you. Stunning blue eyes watched as you continued to rub your thumbs over the new to you growth. 

You countered with, “It doesn’t feel like you.”

“No?”

You made a face. A scrunched-up face, as you continued to smooth your hands over the cheeks of your Bondmate, your partner, your companion, lover and other half. He was your life. He fulfilled you in a way no one ever had.

But this beard, you weren’t sure about it at all. 

Steve pressed his lips softly against yours, and you couldn’t help but squirm at the feel of it on your face. It was wrong. It made you laugh, a playful high-pitched noise came from you. Still though you shook your head at him. “No…no…”

“Is there anything else you don’t like Omega?” 

Oh that tone.

It earned him a highly raised eyebrow. 

Your attention went to his hair as he moved around, you slid your fingers in through the longer length than you were used to him ever having. He must not have cut his hair since he’d left. You weren’t sure how you felt about that, but you’d reserve judgement until he got it trimmed.

Since getting back, Steve hadn’t really given a second thought to his facial hair. He’d been busy trying to cover his ass.

Bucky and Sam didn’t bring a shaving kit on the mission, totally prepared to go native in the Steppes. Clint swore he didn’t have a razor. However, his face was still clean shaven and smooth. At the time, Steve hadn’t cared enough to ask more than once. Now, he was beginning to, especially when you had squirmed around in his arms for the first time ever.

“Where’s our nest?” He wanted to know. He hadn’t exactly looked for it on his first visit to your new digs and now, now in a sea of stuff, he couldn’t quite make it out. Where had you been sleeping? Steve had plans to put you in said nest, so he could remind just how he felt. Facial hair could come or go. His hands, his body, his skin on the other hand against yours, he’d remind you just what your Alpha felt like. 

Your nest?

You looked around and pointed to various places. “Umm…the mattress is over there and some blankets are in those boxes…pillows there and there and in there…I’ve been curling up in my chair with those pillows…the last couple nights, before I went into the city with Pepper.”

“What chair?”

In his arms, you turned to point out your big puffy lavender chair that was, covered with pillows and a chenille throw, surrounded by a fortress of stacked boxes. “Over there…”

“Have you been good while I’ve been gone?” He inquired, carefully making his way around and over a wide assortment of furniture, bags and belongings. 

You licked your lips.

No, no you had not.

As you shifted in his arms, you again yanked on the neck of his t-shirt. “You’re going to have to be way more specific what you mean by good.”

Steve nearly tripped over a pair of his own boots. Maybe you weren’t wrong when you said him leaving them on the floor was indeed a safety hazard.

“Did you touch yourself while I was away?”

Not only had you touched yourself, you’d stress shopped, you’d spent more than a few nights with Pepper and several bottles of wine. You and Nat and Wanda had gone into the city for Girl Nights. You’d even worn Steve’s clothes that you’d found in the laundry hamper, clothes that you could not make yourself wash because that would get rid of his scent, which would have just broken your heart.

When he sat back onto your chair, hanging tightly onto you so you remained on him, Steve held your gaze, questioning.

Not that you were about to be ashamed of your behavior. You did what you had to do to get by without your Alpha. Did you maybe wear his dirty t-shirts in your nest while thinking of him, touching yourself, pressing your sex toy deep inside of you? “Yeah…are you going to tell me that you didn’t?”

An amused look came over his face and with that beard, oh that beard. 

“Seriously,” you couldn’t quite believe it. Not with how voracious his appetite was when he was home. As you straddled his pelvis, you could feel his erection press into your thigh through his sweats. Which was around the time you made the executive decision that his t-shirt needed to come off.

Steve humored you. 

As he spoke, he moved his arms, shifted beneath you and helped you pull off the offensive garment. “Doll…I was with Sam, Buck and Clint for two months out in the field. It would have just been weird to do that with them around.” And when you got his shirt off and tossed over your shoulder, you set eyes upon one of your most absolute favorite sights in the world. That broad muscular expanse of male chest that belonged to your Alpha. 

Not that he seemed to mind at all. As your hands began to smooth over the taut flesh, his eyes closed. A soft noise escaped from his lush mouth. 

“Clearly you were working out,” you remarked as your hands wandered further, explored for God and country.

Eyes closed, he groaned softly, “Tell me how you touched yourself Omega.”

“We can do better than that,” was your response.

Blue eyes that haunted your dreams cracked open at your lip service. However, by then, your palms had smoothed down over a washboard stomach. One that you planned to spend a proper amount of time with later, in order to focus on a trail of dark blonde hair leading down into the waistband of low-slung sweatpants. 

When you drug your nails through that dusting of male hair, Steve arched beneath you.

Beneath those long lashes, his eyes squinted and a most delicious noise grunted through his teeth.

Two of your recently manicured fingers hooked under that grey waistband. Disapprovingly, you clicked your tongue. “Captain Rogers…I really don’t think it’s safe for you to free-ball around this compound. There are a lot of thirsty Omega’s and Beta’s on staff. I have four new unBound Omega’s alone in my office.”

Steve had absolutely no idea what the proper definition of free-ball was, but he had a good idea. What with having spent a considerable amount of time around Sam and Clint, plus the context of his situation.

When your hand wrapped around him, he nearly died. His eyes closed. His lips parted in a moan. His fingers sank into your hips. You pulled him out from beneath grey cotton fabric. Steve was painfully erect. Red, swollen, weeping from his tip, foreskin pushed halfway down his length. You swore you could feel his pulse in your hand. Wickedly, you shoved his waistband down more, reaching down for the rest of him, cupping his heavy balls in your hand. He panted, he gasped, he made noises that shot right down through you. The gratification your Omega felt couldn’t be measured.

“So…my toy isn’t exactly the same size. But I can use this to show you exactly how I touched myself when you were gone. Are you paying attention Alpha?”

Through eyes that were slits, your Bondmate glared at you.

Oh how badly he wanted to marry you.

Well, marry you again. He wanted to remember actually marrying you.

It had nothing to do with how amazing it felt when you touched him, held him, sat on him and gripped his dick. He was going to have you. In a short time, he would be inside of your body. In fact, he planned to attend the big shin-dig that night with you and with the knowledge that he was still dripping out of you, smeared on your leg, perhaps even in your stomach.

Steve couldn’t explain it.

He needed to mark you more. His Alpha wasn’t satisfied. Everything he had wasn’t enough. Your bites scarring one another’s Mating Glands, didn’t feel like enough. The marks that he would leave on your body by the time he was finished with you, weren’t enough. 

He couldn’t make you his enough.

Somehow, he wasn’t sure how it was even possible, at times he felt like you were slipping through his fingers.

Steve couldn’t explain it. Steve knew it was ridiculous.

You belonged to him.

You were his Bondmate, his True Mate. You bore his mark. When you looked at him, he felt his heart swell, his blood pound through his veins. Your submission to him was absolute. He could watch you sleep all night in his arms and it wasn’t enough. He was happy. He’d never felt more complete. Nothing was lacking. He didn’t know how else he could possibly make you his more, exert his dominance over you more, display his possession of you any more than he already did.

It wasn’t something that he could put his finger on.

He wanted more. He needed more. 

“You have that look on your face again Doll,” you teased, making him pay attention to you and get out of his head.

Steve gave you that shit-eating smirk of his, “What look is that Mega?”

“Like you just want to gobble me right up.”

Well, you weren’t wrong.

Steve’s tongue ran over his teeth in a high suggestive sort of way. Oh, just the way you looked him over. Just the way you touched him, pushed his foreskin down his shaft and firmly pumped him just how you knew he liked. Because you knew his body now like it was an extension of your own. “Get down on your knees Omega. Show me how much you’ve missed your Alpha.”

Goosebumps broke out on your flesh from head to toe.

He didn’t use his Tone, he didn’t have to. His words were husky enough you could have cut them with a knife. Leisurely you slid off his thighs to obey, submit, do as your Alpha instructed because your Omega wanted to submit, obey and serve her Alpha. Your Omega self wanted to make him proud, pleasure him till he screamed and begged for mercy.

“Do you want me to undress Alpha?”

Steve nodded, his hand went down to fist his aching cock until you returned. “Show me your beautiful body. Show me what’s mine.”

Just his words alone made you wet.

You were ready for him in that very second. Your body could have taken him without him putting a finger on you. 

One by one, somewhat quickly, your clothing came off, piece by piece.

You could be seductive later.

At that moment in time, there were needs that had to be met, biological urges that had to be satisfied. While you may have been unable to practice restraint from pleasuring yourself while he’d been away, you felt considerably more frantic than he appeared to be, just lounged down in your reading chair, stroking himself. 

From that assortment of pillows, he watched you yank off your blouse, bra and jeans, shimmy from your panties where he caught a flash of your ink.

Steve would never have considered himself a fan of tattooing.

When he grew up, it was mostly only sailors and carnies who got tattooed, and the tattoos weren’t exactly appropriate. So it was safe to say, he didn’t totally get it. Some tattoos looked nice he supposed, while others just made him roll his eyes. When you told him six months ago, you’d gotten a tattoo while out with Wanda, saying he’d been annoyed would have been the understatement of the decade. Most especially when he saw the bandage high up on the inside of your thigh.

As it was, your body had scars from your time at the hands of Crossbones. Steve could lie and say he didn’t mind them, but he still had to look at them. Your body was a canvas. One that he’d prayed didn’t have something misspelled, or weird, forever inked into.

He’d dreaded seeing what you’d gotten tattooed on your perfect little body.

Ok, so sure, thinking about someone being that close to your most intimate of places, places only he got to see, made something primal and red-hot surge through him. Eventually seeing his very own bite mark, in black ink, high up inside of your lush thigh, it was a particularly good surprise. It became enjoyable. 

Seeing it then, while you stripped down to nothing but the few pieces of jewelry he’d given you, oh he enjoyed seeing it.

Watching his Omega sink down to her knees before him, feeling her tug his pants down to his ankles, smelling her scent thicken from arousal, he could feel that string deep within tug.

Tug. Tug. Tug.

Claim. Mark. Possess. 

And he couldn’t wait any more. He didn’t want your mouth on him. Steve needed more. He couldn’t wait that long to lay siege to your body.

He was up. He was on his feet yanking you, pushing and shoving you. You were so soft. You smelled like paradise. Every laugh and noise that came from you at his impatience, it made him even harder, if it were possible. He pressed you into the chair, knees on the floor and arms on the cushion, fingers exploring between your legs hastily, a search that would find you slick and ready for him.

“Omega,” he grunted in a warning question as he crowded up behind you. Pressing his body against you, so you were effectively pinned to the furniture. Heart pounding, blood boiling, head swimming as your mate ran strong fingers in through your slippery folds. The spicy smell of vanilla and cinnamon overwhelmed you.

“I’m yours Alpha. Only yours.”

And then, then he shoved you forward perhaps a bit roughly. Making your knees leave the floor as you felt him line up behind you. A big hand fell between your shoulders to keep you pressed into the cushion and pillows. You moaned out deeply as he speared you with the tip of his erection. He was restless again. Steve was needy and eager and practically desperate again. You didn’t understand it as an Omega. But you understood that your mate was not just an Alpha. But an Alpha who was a Super Solider, with enhancing serum running through his veins. On top of that, deep down, he was a ninety pound chronically ill soul who constantly was told no, told he wasn’t good enough or strong enough.

You knew Steve had his moments. Steve was knee-deep in a moment.

A gasp was ripped from you, when he sank in with a thrust that sent him deep, all the way to your cervix. He made you feel good. He always did. He always looked after your needs, your pleasure. It was no different then. His other hand, not pinning you to the chair, snaked between your legs. Your Alpha pounded into your body as if determined to wedge himself inside, so far deep he’d never come out.

You knew what your mate needed. Just as his body knew what yours needed. Just as he began to find a rhythm that made your thighs open more, your ass arch back into his pelvis, and your own pelvis rub into his hand, you moaned out. “I’m yours Alpha. All yours, always yours, only yours.”

“Mine.” He hissed, wrecking you, pushing you even more against the chair until there was absolutely no give. “Mine, you’re mine. Mine. Tell me Omega. Tell me again.”

And he was hitting that spot. The spot where he could both push and pull against your g-spot and clit on his way in, on his way out, and once seated. It was both bliss and pure hell as you coiled and clenched, pinned helplessly beneath him totally at his mercy.

All you could do was gasp against pillows. “Yours Steve. I’m yours Alpha. Give it to me Alpha. Give it all to me. Give me…give me what’s mine…”

If anything, that spurred him on.

His body curled over your back as he rutted into you. 

Your mate hit deeper spots in that new position, made you cry out at the change that felt so good it hurt. Teeth sank into the curve of your neck, and even though his beard tickled, you hardly noticed it. 

Pain and sucking and thrusting pushed you into an intense orgasm, one that your Bondmate fucked his way through. Steve fucked through his own release as well. Fueled on by the taste of your blood, your cries and shouts, your pussy clenching so tightly around him, milking him, taking every drop of cum he spilled inside of you. The pleasure was too much and still he wanted more. 

Between your shoulder blades would be a bruise from his grip. 

Still his hand remained there as his hips continued to plunge into you, shove you against the chair, every blow made moans escape from you. 

The Alpha in him knew there was more to claim. More to show his Omega what belonged to him, all the ways he could make his Omega scream and beg for her Alpha. He would give his Omega everything that was hers and hers alone. 

Slick was smearing all over his thighs, sticky with his own seed that oozed out every time he moved in, then out of you. He felt it, heard it squelch, smelled it even. His slick covered balls ached. He had so much more to give you, until your skin was covered with his cum, as well as your own sweat and slick and his sweat. Maybe even some of your blood. As his eyes wandered over his newest bite. All while he continued to remind your body just who it belonged to. He eyed his teeth marks that were smeared with his blood and saliva.

Urges rose.

Instincts made demands.

Steve bit you for a second time. 

Teeth sank deeper into that bit of muscle between your neck and shoulder, till you screamed out, clenched around him again from both pain and pleasure. His brain demanded he make a mark that would last through the night for all to see just who you belonged to, that you were taken, you would only ever be his Omega.


	2. Monday Night

Steve never had a problem with Banner.

“The Ace is on the bottom…”

Steve respected Banner, hell, he even liked the quiet mind. After the man’s breakup with Nat and subsequent fleeing from Earth after they defeated Ultron, he’d never condemned the man, only spoken about how he hoped Bruce found some peace. He’d never given the green giant any thought after that.

“It has to be on the bottom…”

Tony’s party that night was meant to not only kick off the week of wedding celebrations, but to welcome back Banner as only Tony could. Which was with food, booze, music and celebratory goodness.

Like Tony Stark needed any excuse to throw a party.

“I watched you put it there…let me see the middle card…”

Bruce hadn’t done anything that was even remotely edging towards inappropriate. He just stood by the bar, a drink in hand, watching over your shoulder as you hustled him with a card game. One that Bucky had taught you from God only knew where. 

In fact, Bucky was sitting closer to you with his knee touching your calf.

Bucky was an Alpha too.

Bucky still had a way better track record with Omega’s than Steve did and yet, yet, Steve knew Bucky. Bucky was his brother. Bucky wouldn’t steal from him. Plus, he had watched Bucky and Sam flirt with some of the waitresses and get several numbers, steadily through the night.

Growing increasingly frustrated, Bruce rested a hand on the bar. “Show me the cards again.”

Sam smirked at Steve with little Morgan perched happily on his hip.

Content.

He felt a sense of contentment. After everything that had happened over the past three years, he was content. He finally had a home. All his friends were there with him. They all had formed a close little circle within the bigger Avenger Unit. And then, there was you. With small graceful hands you set the cards down, face down on the bar, one by one, as Bucky watched with pride. Sam just smirked and bounced Morgan.

Two Jokers and an Ace looked up at a growingly frustrated Banner.

“Nothing’s changed man,” Sam told him. “It’s the same game.”

Bruce’s brown eyes looked between Sam, yourself and Bucky before he motioned at you. “Hold out your hands. You must have more cards hidden.”

Steve watched Bucky’s smirk grow from where he sat on the stool beside you. He clearly was enjoying this far too much. Even Sam had that Cheshire smirk across his finely groomed face.

However, there was something about Banner’s familiarity with you, it just rubbed Steve the wrong way.

It was nothing, it really was.

And he’d been so good, on his best behavior all night, really. You’d hung close. Your little hand tucked into his elbow, when he made the rounds to greet everyone upon arriving, exactly on time. Since he knew everyone it hadn’t taken long to do his rounds in the rather spacious conference room. One that’d been converted into a ballroom. It was a bit much for Steve, truth be told. Too many waiters, too much décor, too much activity, the music was way too loud and as the night went on, he was getting way too many looks from Tony.

Dinner had been great. But Steve hadn’t expected anything less. Nor was he offended when he eventually found his table towards the corner of the room. It may have been a dig from Tony. A reminder to be on his best behavior. Secretly, Steve was glad. It had offered them a small sliver of privacy.

Bucky, Sam, Natasha, Wanda, Clint and you had been placed at ‘Trouble Maker Central’ as Clint began to call it.

Steve was just glad dinner was done and it was time to socialize, before Tony climbed up on stage to chat. He could have killed Natasha, when after dinner the red head brought up a game of ‘Who remembers what happened on our Vegas Trip?’

You and Wanda had discussed waking up in jail, while Clint showed Bucky both of his tattoos. One of which was in a very special place.

Last he saw, the red headed Alpha had been dancing with her Omega, seemingly having decided to take mercy on him, when it was clear you had absolutely no memory of that weekend at all.

This though, this was somehow worse.

Watching Banner study you, like some sort of a plant, as you held out your hands and turned them over and over. Steve didn’t like it. It had nothing to do with Banner’s designation as a Beta, or that big green rage monster buried deep inside the scientist. 

“Do it again. One more time.”

Steve was losing his ever-loving mind over a card hustle. He couldn’t believe it himself. Not even when he was speaking from beside Sam, while Morgan contented herself with the Falcon’s tie and pocket square. How he’d come into possession of the Pott’s child was a bit of a mystery. She seemed to make the rounds between the team. Getting stolen by someone new every time Steve turned around. Twice Tony had come by looking for his daughter, but had been unable to track her down since before dinner it seemed.

“Ok, that’s enough of that, I want to dance. Bucky’ll show you. Who do you think taught it to my Girl?”

Which was one thing Steve could not have been more grateful for. How easily you seemed to fall into place with Sam, with Bucky and into his life, as things continued to change and churn. The past few years had not been easy. Sleeping in the ice was easy compared to finding out that Bucky had murdered the Stark’s. And then having to sit with Tony, explain what happened and watch his good friend just shatter.

Nat was right though. It had to be done. They had to do it right, or the team stood a chance of splitting.

Steve couldn’t remember the last time he’d felt so destroyed.

But you were there, by his side, every step of the way.

You cocked your head and informed your Bondmate in no uncertain terms, “You know I’m not good at dancing. Can’t you dance with Pepper?”

Banner didn’t seem to hear any of that, he glanced over at the former Winter Soldier. “You know this game?”

Sam laughed.

A slow smile curled over the former assassin’s face. Steve wrapped an arm around your waist and slid you off the stool himself. Normally he didn’t move you around to his liking in public, but desperate times and all. He had you off that stool and your pumps on the floor before you knew it. In a gentlemanly act, he shook out your floor length skirt that matched the dark blue of his suit.

“Yeah…I know Three Card Monte. You got any cash on you?”

Something of a conspiratorial look flashed between Sam and Bucky. Sam put a friendly hand on Bruce’s shoulder. “Don’t worry man. You’re in good hands. Grandma Wilson taught me this game when I was just barely older than Morgan here. We’ll get you situated.”

It was a hustle if Steve’d ever heard one.

“Fine! But if I step on your feet again, you can’t blame me.”

Weren’t you just too cute?

He took the cards from you. Handing them over, right around the time Bruce was demanding to see the deck. 

‘See,’ Steve told himself, ‘Bruce was more interested in the cards.’ Though that didn’t make him feel much better. It made him feel unreasonable. So maybe he gave you a little push with his hand politely on the small of your back. He’d just been away a long time. That had to be it. He assured you that you would be fine as he smiled at passing friends, coworkers, other people in other ways affiliated with the Avengers. 

Doing his best to maintain that public image of goodness, wholesomeness, Alpha-hood strength and dignity. 

A few eyes stared, strayed or even glanced away at the sight of your neck.

You’d worn a floor length dress with sleeves that would hide your scars. Its high neckline was just beyond modest. You could have appeared to be every bit as buttoned up as your Mate. Had the side of your neck, down into that dress not been covered in purple and red marks. Several bites were obviously visible. You’d done little to hide them, even though you wore your hair down in big wavy curls.

Steve loved seeing it. It was deeply satisfying for him.

Nat had merely cocked an eyebrow. Tony gave him a look that would have melted iron. He’d gotten knowing looks from Bucky and Sam. Clint had asked if you’d been in a fight with an alligator before looking a little forlorn, then went off to use his cell phone. 

It wasn’t that you didn’t like to dance with Steve. 

You weren’t the best dancer. You really weren’t. You could do the bunny hop, or other themed dances at social gatherings which had their own songs. Dances that no one took serious, fun goofy kinds of dances. But you just knew Steve wasn’t planning of Conga-Lining around the dancefloor. 

Dancing slowly around in private was one thing.

Steve didn’t just dance. He didn’t tango or bump and grind, he took you in his arms and somehow managed to look down into your very soul. 

You never totally understood why dancing was so popular back in the day. It was in all the old movies. You’d seen your share of USO and Military Dances on movies and WW2 documentaries. But now, now you understood, you understood how truly indecent dancing was and somehow, it felt too intimate to do in public.

It was laughable. Especially considering how sore you were from earlier, and considering how you’d greeted him home.

Steve led you to the edge of the bustling dance floor and you couldn’t help but notice Nat and Wanda dancing. If one could call it that, it seemed to be some sort of mating ritual in your opinion. You noticed Tony and Pepper bickering over by the head table. You even caught a glimpse of Hill dancing in a sea of bodies belonging to a mix of Alpha’s Omegas and Betas.

Steve’s voice caught your attention. “I have a surprise for you.”

You let him curl a hand high around your waist that came to rest on your back. He pulled you flush to his body, settling his hand palm down on your back.

“Here? On the dance floor?”

What could you say? You couldn’t help yourself.

Steve’s other hand came up to curl around yours. Whatever song was playing seemed to drown out. You hardly noticed the people around as he led you in totally innocent movement. There was no gyrating, rubbing or humping about. Both of Captain America’s hands were well above the belt-line. 

Your other hand rested gently on the sleeve of his suit jacket. Perfectly innocent.

“That mouth of yours Omega…” he hummed, enjoying the feel of your body against his, even if you weren’t as tall. You fit almost perfectly tucked in against him. He could have lost himself in that moment. He could have easily just tucked his face against the top of your head. Ok, so sure, he risked a tongue lashing if the beard he had yet to shave messed up the soft curls of your hair, again. Which while he thought you looked beautiful, he couldn’t quite wrap his head around how protective you were of those waves. You’d put enough product in them to last for days. Surely, they wouldn’t fall apart if he rubbed his face against them, just once? “Can you take time off next week?”

You cocked an eyebrow at him.

Slowly he led. His hand so gently folded around yours and when you held his gaze, your eyes searching his, you found it hard to breathe. That was even before he brushed his nose against yours. “We can go into the city for the week. Relax, you and me…and Morgan apparently…”

Ah, so he’d heard the news.

Had you not had on your favorite red matte shade of lipstick, you would have bit your bottom lip. 

His face was so collected, so calm.

You could not help yourself. “And stay at that place you bought, like, forever ago?”

He tensed. It wasn’t forever ago, it was before Thanksgiving.

You were right.

“You know about that?”

Your fingers toyed with the soft fabric of his jacket. Your voice soft, light and playful. “It closed when you were in Spain and your broker came by. He assumed we were married. Since we have the same last name. So I signed your name on a bunch of paperwork.”

Steve’s hand on your back grew hotter, if that were even possible.

You could feel your Mating Gland warm, no, burn.

“Yeah…I want to take you there. It’s in Brooklyn.”

Which you already knew. You may have Google Earthed it with Pepper. You hadn’t gone so far as to visit. You wanted to be surprised, you wanted to see it with him. It felt wrong to ruin whatever he had planned. Pepper had no such reservations and went, snooped, then came back to report it was lovely, just lovely.

You were about to tell him yes, that it wasn’t a problem, that Janet and your assistant could cover for you for a week. You had plenty of vacation days saved.

Steve could see you were going to say yes.

He planned to propose in the brownstone. You’d have all week. He could make everything right. By then, he planned to have scoured the new Apartment from top to bottom. Till he found the damn marriage certificate. Everything would be fine. It’d be you two. Just the two of you, he knew exactly what to say, do and had everything planned for you, him and now Morgan it seemed. 

Maybe he could get Nat to take Morgan for a few days?

Beautiful red lips parted that he could not take his eyes from and…

…a hand fell on his shoulder, making him flinch as if he’d been pinched.

Both of you glanced over to see an annoyed Pepper.

Pepper had that look on her face.

You grinned at your friend. You knew that look. You stroked Steve’s bicep to calm him after that full body jerk. “Looking to cause problems Pep?”

Confusion filled your Alpha’s face, most certainly when your friend of over a decade looked him over like a farmer examining cattle to buy.

Steve knew trouble when he saw it.

Trouble was wearing Armani, was eye level with him in a pain of pumps that you referred to once as a work of art, hair pulled back chicly and diamonds the size of small planets in her ears. 

“Let me dance with Steve?”

Steve did not like this one bit.

“Sure,” was your response.

He protested, “What?” His grip on your back grew firmer. Thus making you look back to your mate. You rose up on your toes to place a kiss on his chin. Even if it was covered with that dark honey colored beard. “Don’t worry darling, Pepper’s just tormenting Tony to teach him a lesson. Your virtue will remain intact.”

Those words had only just left your mouth, when Pepper held her hands up for the blonde Avenger. “Did she tell you what Tony is doing to me?”

The blonde Avenger had a suspicion that he knew what this was about.

“Tony’s been switching out Pepper’s birth control with black market placebo pills,” you chimed in.

It wasn’t hard for Steve to act outraged.

An annoyed sound was followed by Pepper’s eyeroll. “Like I wouldn’t be able to tell the difference? That man should be happy that I’m ready to have another child. And you know what the worst part is Steve?”

This was just going downhill at a high rate of speed. Speed that just seemed to keep picking up. And as you tugged his hand from your back, so you could hand the other part of your soul over to Pepper, you were amused when Steve asked, “Tony being dishonest?”

“Oh please…Tony’s dishonest before he wakes up,” Pepper spat, beyond annoyed with her betrothed. “Not only is he refusing to confess to what he’s been doing, and I’ve been giving him opportunity after opportunity…but whoever he’s buying these pills from is ripping him off. They’re not even real placebo pills!”

You completed the tradeoff as Steve looked between the both of you in a state of shock, bewilderment, confusion. Much like a child unsure about sitting on Santa’s lap. “What…what are they?”

“Mints!” Came from the seething Pepper.

“Someone filed down TicTacs,” you clarified.

“TicTacs,” parroted Steve.

Pepper was so done. She grabbed a hand that easily dwarfed her own. All while moving the hand you placed high on her back, down considerably lower, which Steve yanked back up. He looked once more to you as you waved, laughing and heading into the sea of people.

“Eyes on me Rogers. We’re gonna talk and make Tony jealous. Plus I found something we need to discuss in your room.”

What? No. This was even worse.

His expression of terror was ignored by Pepper, who snaked her hand between them to pull him closer to her, she could feel Tony’s eyes on her back. She could feel his anger rise through the mark on her neck. Oh how she would enjoy this, and considering she’d made up a whole big story about how she was feeling weird, odd, as if her pharmacy had given her the wrong dosage of birth control to no reaction other than wide eyes…oh this would be so satisfying.

Steve nearly jumped out of his shoes when he felt Pepper’s hand in his pants pocket. “Pepper!”

People were beginning to notice around them.

Not only was Captain America dancing with Pepper Potts, soon to be, Pepper Potts Stark, but he was jumping around like a barefoot kid on a hot sidewalk.

“Calm down Rogers. I was just giving you back your rings.”

Those words stopped the jerking and twitching. Yet Steve wasn’t exactly calm or happy, not with how close Pepper was, so close her floral sweet crisp scent that had just a hint of citrus overpowered your scent. Pepper didn’t smell right. Pepper didn’t feel right. His body didn’t want Pepper. It was like he pulled on a piece of clothing that was far too small.

“My rings?”

“Those three little rings you had hidden in your sock drawer. I am assuming they’re not for Sam?”

Oh, right, those rings. Steve had found his socks, but hadn’t dug through that clothing box yet. He breathed out a sigh of relief and ignored the daggers Stark was glaring at him, then he spun Pepper. He didn’t particularly like spinning you. He preferred holding you against him.

“No…they’re not for Sam.”

All smiles, Pepper wound her way back into Steve’s arms. Her own arm curled around his broad shoulders so she could pull him close. More, so she could privately ask her next question, than to make Tony red with rage and green with envy. 

If that happened, well, that was a big bonus.

“When are you going to pop the question?”

Pep watched his blue eyes scan the crowd. Watch you head back towards the bar where Bucky was alone with Sam and Morgan. Sam helped her feed Bucky what looked like cherries on the end of a plastic sword.

“Steve?”

His gaze went back down to Pepper, who, bless her, seemed amused.

“What’s the significance of the three little stackable rings? Are they supposed to be an engagement ring? Or is it for her birthday? Three rings for the three years you’ve been together?”

God he didn’t want to be having this conversation with Pepper, not now, maybe not ever.

“Yes,” was what came from his mouth.

Never in Steve’s entire life had he ever been so glad to see an Alpha approach him, with what one would call murderous intent in their eyes. Or so thrilled to see Stark head his way, with something dark on his mind. Steve could have kissed Stark right on the mouth, then dropped to his knees to thank every deity above.

***

You never thought it would happen again.

You’d worked very hard to put that traumatic part of your life firmly in your past. You’d put it in a little box, locked that box shut and then closed the door on it. When you’d met Steve, you’d been getting back on your feet after what could only be described, as a significant event in your life. Your bond to your previous Alpha had been broken, when you’d been kidnapped by fugitive Hydra terrorists. For a week you’d been at the mercy of Crossbones, and while you’d come such a long way since that time, some things just never went away. No matter how hard you tried.

You never thought it’d pop back up and not surrounded by all your friends, everyone you worked with, not in such a public place. 

Yet, there you were, taking a sip of something from Bucky’s flask, along with Sam, that smelled like it could take paint off a car.

Deep down you knew it was a bad idea. Especially when Bucky told the both of you that he’d made it in his room. However, that had seemed to pique Sam’s curiosity, which totally sold you down the path of unfortunate events.

The great unfortunateness began when Aaron from down in the garage got into with Neil, also from the garage, over a lovely young nubile Omega named Tabitha.

Words had been exchanged. 

Shoves had been dealt.

Aaron and Neil were locked in what was known as a ‘state of intoxicated disharmony.’ In this state, they did not notice Bucky pour a golden liquid into two shot glasses from a flash. Nor did they see little Morgan on Sam’s hip. Nor did they notice how amazing your hair looked that night. If you had to say it, it looked pretty on pointe. 

Who would have thought that between you and Steve, he’d have the more questionable friends?

You’d lifted up your shot-glass to smell the fumes coming off the substance, when it happened. When the brawl kicked off like the start of a sporting event. No sooner had the pondering of whether this liquid would remove the enamel from your teeth hit, did shouting catch yours and Sam’s and Bucky’s attention.

Morgan on the other hand could have cared less, being happy and content in the arms of one of her many uncles and aunties.

All three of your heads popped up towards the commotion.

All three of you looked up, just in time, to see a wall of bodies shift. In the center seemed to be two young men in quite the disagreement, while friends, associates, well-wishers and coworkers either joined in to express their own opinions on the matter, or in an ill-fated attempt to break up the growing melee.

Sam was able to quickly hop back. Every protective Alpha urge in his body screamed at him to protect the dark-haired pup in his arms. Stepping backwards, he put a hand up on the back of her head and watched the scene with poorly contained annoyance, tinged with disapproval.

On the other side of you, Bucky was not so lucky. In getting hit with the eye of the storm and taken clean off his chair by the storm of bodies. The Super Soldier found it more difficult to not act of his Alphaly instincts. To not fight back among the sea of bodies that had knocked him to the floor, were trampling over him, making his best friends Omega shriek out in surprise. Totally the ruining his night, making him internally remind himself why homicide was bad.

You were hit with an outer band of the violent ruckus. 

You wound up getting shoved up into the bar hard enough to hurt, and when you attempted to get away from the press of bodies, you caught someone’s elbow right to the face.

Wham, bam and you too wound up on the floor, in a heap of midnight blue fabric.

Your face felt like it’d been split open. Bright new colors exploded from your vision and you only distantly, kinda heard, Bucky shout for you. If the ringing in your ears could be believed. A second later you tasted blood and another second later the pain really kicked in, blooming in your cheek and radiating out as the initial surprise wore off.

A gloved hand grabbed you by your shoulder and pulled you away, across the floor, over a few feet as you fought hard to regain your wits.

If this kept up, you were going to sign up for a boxing class down in the gym. You really needed to learn how to take a punch to the face.

The voice attached to the hand pulling you along the floor spoke to you. Asking if you were ok, inquiring if anything was broken, asking if you could sit up. For a moment, you thought it sounded familiar. You thought you felt a roll of your stomach. You thought that your body had a visceral reaction to that voice. 

But then you remembered, you just got nailed in the cheek with someone’s elbow and your eye was watering, likely ruining your makeup. And worse yet, you were going to have a black eye. At this rate, you were going to need all the concealer in the greater New York area.

“I’m ok…I’m fine…” you somehow managed to get out. Very carefully your hand went up to touch the throbbing side of your face. Checking for signs of permanent damage, or a big gaping hole, because God did it hurt.

The voice belonging to the hand on your arm helped push you up, into a sitting position. More people came to either help with the growing fight, or try to break it up and that voice kindly laughed at your assurances. “Ok Omega. Just try and avoid more elbows. You don’t want to spend the night in the ER, you know what I mean?”

And it clicked.

Something seemed to fall into place.

That voice was familiar. Those words were familiar. Those last five words you heard numerous times over the worst week of your life, over the week when Crossbones used you as his personal cutting board. Those words had been spoken to your tormentor, reminding him that if he killed you, they couldn’t get any information, ‘you know what I mean,’ was always tagged on.

Your body turned to look, to see if it was the same guy. If you were right, which you couldn’t be, he couldn’t be there, now, with you at the Avenger’s Compound.

But sure enough, there he was, dressed as a waiter.

Recognition flickered across his face too. The man looked horrified. And it was indeed the same man.

Never in your life did you ever think you’d set eyes on him again, or any of them.

Even from eight feet away, pushing his way through a mass of bodies, Bucky heard the Alpha speak to his Best Friend’s Girl. 

Even from eight feet away, he heard those five words, those five fucking words. 

He couldn’t see the face of the man through the bodies. Bucky could see your face though, he could see your shock blend into disbelief and then horror, as you realized the same thing he had, Hydra was in the Compound dressed as a waiter.

Bucky couldn’t remember a lot about his time in the hands of Hydra between missions, after the machine, but those five fucking words.

He’d remember those words until the day he died.

Those words made him shove people perhaps a bit too roughly, too forcefully, away from him. It didn’t take long till he no longer cared about hurting someone to get to your side. 

Bucky had totally lost Sam in the crowd.

Bucky fought every desire to go after that waiter and rip him limb from limb, wherever that Alpha had gotten to, and the only thing that kept him from tearing through the crowd was you. You wiping your arm like there was something wrong with it. 

All Bucky could think was the Alpha had somehow hurt you, given you something, did something to you.

Before he realized he’d given up his pursuit before it began, he was kneeling next to you. He said your name several times, which you didn’t seem to hear. It was only after he grabbed your chin in his hands and made you look at him, he realized what it was you were saying, what exactly was wrong.

“He touched me!” You shrieked at Bucky. “He touched me! He touched me!” The man had touched you and it felt like a worse violation than the elbow directly to your face. You would have eagerly taken three more elbows to the face. You were disgusted. You were outraged. You felt dirty and helpless, and in some way contaminated. As Bucky pulled you up to your feet, you again told him, “He touched me! He was here and he touched me Bucky!”

Bucky understood.

Bucky of all people understood.

Bucky leaned forward to smell your arm, just below your shoulder. Thinking that maybe, just perhaps, he could possibly get a scent, smell something? And sure enough, even through a glove, he caught a whiff of something vaguely familiar. Something that sparked a nostalgic part of his brain.

Horror came over you.

You did the same, you lifted your arm and got the whiff of someone that wasn’t Bucky. Someone that wasn’t your mate. You caught hints of something sickeningly sweet and rich, like toffee and popcorn at a state fair, that after a while would give you a stomach ache.

The man’s scent was on you.

A fresh wave of revulsion came over you, that made your voice pitch higher. “He’s on me! He is on me! Get him off! Get him off!”

Bucky didn’t know what to do.

Bucky had no freaking clue what to do and he didn’t see Sam, he sure as hell didn’t see Steve. And as the room grew louder, more crowded, more packed with pressing bodies, he knew that you were not going to get calmer. The whole change in the rooms atmosphere seemed to be fueling your increasing agitation, something glass shattered, wood cracked, shouting grew louder and you started to scratch at your arm.

Inspiration hit.

Bucky shrugged out of his jacket before you could rip your dress, or hurt yourself with those nails.

“Calm down Omega. He’s gone. He’s not going to hurt you or me anymore. Just stay here and…” thank God Sam was there. Bucky could have dropped to his knees and started going to mass again every day. His black jacket was off and he was draping it around your shoulders, to cover up that scent which he’d never forget.

Your eyes widened.

And then Sam was at your side as the salty fresh oceany smell of Bucky’s jacket seeped into your consciousness, mixed with something else, sandalwood maybe?

“Dude we gotta do something…” Sam informed the two of you, around the time he handed you Morgan, who did not seem to have a care in the world. If anything, she seemed somewhat amused at the sight of everyone fighting. Like it was a big show just for her.

You clung to Morgan. You held her tight.

You barely noticed Sam and Bucky go into the throng of bodies.

All you could focus on was holding the little pup. It seemed to distract the mess of Omega feelings going through you. All your focus was on keeping Little Pepper and Tony safe. Your clung to her as if you needed her more than she needed you, which the little girl seemed fine with, unconditionally loved by everyone around her. She raised a small chubby hand to point out the unfolding sight.

Of course you backed away. Pushing through all the bodies while your face throbbed relentlessly, smelling Bucky and knowing that an unfamiliar scent was on your skin beneath his jacket.

You were upset. You were angry. Mad that one touch, five little words, could bring you back to a time that was so horrific for you without your say so.

You couldn’t have said how much time passed.

You weren’t sure who all was in the fight.

All you really knew was that you clung to little Morgan like she was a lifeline, breathing in her clean scent and watching everything that unfolded before your eyes, like on the nightly news.

“Oh my God! There you are!”

You only barely noticed Pepper till she was there, at your side, wrapping her arms around both you and Morgan. Relief rolling off her in waves until all you could smell was flowers, way too many flowers, so many flowers and oranges and lemons.

You were getting a headache from all the smells.

When you handed Morgan over to her mother’s arms, you touched the bridge of your nose and quietly told Pepper, “I need to go to my room.” You weren’t even sure if your friend heard you to be honest. But your head was just pounding by then and you couldn’t have cared less. 

You just wandered.

You weren’t afraid of running back into that waiter. You would have been glad to at that point. You were no longer stunned by the sight of him, you were ready to see him. You were more than prepared to let him know just how much his actions had forever changed your life. You were more than prepared to stab him with your shoe, if need be. You could have taken on the Hulk himself at that point. Headache be damned.

You were so far beyond done.

Ok, so, you were still a little out of it. You were halfway up to your old apartment before realizing you now lived downstairs. Small detour taking you out of your way and taking longer to get down to your new space.

Upon getting in your new home, you smelled fresh paint, new construction and weren’t at all comforted by a lack of familiar smells of your mate, your stuff. Your nest wasn’t even ready.

Frustrated too now, you shut the door and shrugged out of Bucky’s jacket. 

You kicked off your shoes.

You tried to take off your dress to get further away from the waiters scent, but you couldn’t reach up behind you to get it unhooked to unzip. 

Steve had helped you into your dress.

Finally tears began to burn. In your growing frustration, you considered cutting your dress off. However, that was nowhere near quick enough. Which was how you found yourself going into the bathroom. Trembling hands fisting until your nails dug so painfully in your palms, you knew there would be blood.

You turned the shower on. 

Bottles of body wash, shampoo and conditioner were where you left them, still a bit wet from both of your showers earlier in the day. Still in your dress, you climbed in and grabbed Steve’s wash cloth. Your shaking hands grabbed his body-wash, which you uncapped and squirted all over you. 

Underneath the hot water, your dress became soaked and got wrapped up around your legs, legs that were folded beneath you. Which you hardly noticed. You were so focused on your task of getting that smell off you, before you became physically sick.

Desperately you scrubbed at your arm with the washcloth. Suds foamed up in the black fabric of your sleeve. You scrubbed and scrubbed and scrubbed and couldn’t seem to scrub hard enough. 

Twice you squirted more body-wash onto your arm to ensure that the other scent was wiped away.

Eventually you squirted the entire bottle.

***

It looked like a massacre.

Steve looked over the bar area that was streaked and smeared with blood, footprints, broken glass and chairs, buttons, a shoe or two, a few earrings and even a tooth. Security had eventually broken up the fight, but not before Steve had tried to help.

He still couldn’t believe someone had bit him.

Tony and Pepper were fighting, again.

Steve had yet to find his Omega in the considerable amount of people that remained. 

There were so many smells and pheromones that it was hard to distinguish one person from another until he finally, finally spotted Bucky.

And then Sam.

Before Steve even made it all the way over, Sam informed him in no uncertain terms, “We got problems Cap.”

Eyes wide, he looked between the two men as Sam worked on unknotting his shredded tie and Bucky wiped at his bloody hands with a cloth napkin.

Sam looked to Bucky.

Bucky, minus his jacket and tie, and missing one suspender, finally glanced up at his longtime friend. “Hydra is here.”

“What?”

“I heard him…I don’t know his name, but he was a waiter. He always said those five words…it’s him Steve, he was one of Rumlow’s guys.”

Just when Steve didn’t think his night get worse, or his eyes could get any bigger, Sam gave him more news.

“Your Girl knew him too. She saw him, freaked and bounced.”

To which Bucky nodded in confirmation.

“If you wanna go be with her, we’re good here. We checked all the waiters and exits. Whoever it was left. Next we’re gonna go check cameras.”

Bucky frowned, “They’re here for a reason Steve. You need to find out everything you can from her about that guy.” When his friend from a whole other time made a face, he went on with, “I can’t remember his name or his face. All I got is his voice seared up in my head. I couldn’t pick him out of a lineup unless he was speaking. You have to ask her.”

***

And that was how Steve wound up with a four-point plan to discuss that evening, what you had seen and would eventually round out to the man in question, who’d been impersonating a waiter.

It was a good plan.

It was a sound plan.

It was a plan that he put a considerable amount of thought into, when he made his way back to your apartment.

Seeing Bucky’s jacket threw him for a moment upon making entry, however, he was not deterred. Not even when he saw all the steam from what had to have been the longest shower in the history of recorded time. Steam just kept drifting out of the bathroom.

Steve called your name.

The plan was flexible. 

He could start his plan while you were in the shower. Overcoming and adapting to any situation was something he excelled at, both before and after the serum.

When he repeated your name and peered in the shower, he was greeted to the sight of you. Wet, under the hot water, rubbing yourself down with a bar of soap whilst still in your dress. You still had your tights on. Your jewelry was still on. It took you a second to realize that he was even there and when you did, you looked up at him with a look on your face that he hadn’t seen in a long time, years even.

“What are you doing Omega?”

This wasn’t right.

You weren’t acting right.

You weren’t yelling, or throwing a fit. 

Your voice was soft. Your voice was quiet. You sounded almost numb.

Steve would have much rather you screamed, or shouted at him.

“He touched me. He touched me and I can’t get rid of his smell. I can’t stop smelling him…can you go get my scissors? They’re in the kitchen.”

The plan was subsequently abandoned.


	3. Tuesday

Steve decided that there would be no scissors. 

There would be no cutting off of your clothes. 

Quickly as humanly possible, he began to shed clothing until he was down to a pair of boxer briefs and an undershirt. 

Not for any other reason other he couldn’t wait any longer to get in the shower.

Thoughts of turning off the water left his mind when he felt your wet dress. Had you emptied every bottle of shampoo and bodywash? He’d never felt anything so slippery. Not even the last time your heat and his rut cycle had matched up.

The hot water was verging on uncomfortable, but it wasn’t important.

“Let’s get your dress off Doll. Why don’t we start with that?”

You didn’t say anything in response. You did however reach back to pull your wet hair aside. Helping so he could get to the dress’s clasp. A positive sign if he ever saw one.

Oh yes, Steve decided, as his knees slid a bit from where he knelt, corralling you in, you had to have squirted your entire bottle of conditioner out. You’d managed to turn the tub into a death trap.

Fingers bigger than your own made quick work of the clasp and zipper, and you gasped when his palm smoothed over your back.

Steve noticed.

Re-enforcing your bond was at the top of his priority list. Seeing his Omega so distressed had a physiological reaction on him. He did his very best to be calm, put off feelings of control to soothe you. Skin to skin contact was a good start. All that sex earlier in the day had been good and great. Still, nothing could compare to remarking your Bond. What had Tony called it? A total system reboot? When had he last done it to you? Right before he left for his Mongolia mission? 

“Why was he here?” Your voice was so quiet.

He didn’t realize how much it upset him, until he accidentally broke your zipper in pulling down your dress, yanking it off. As if to apologize, Steve pressed his mouth to your back and peppered your wet flesh with kisses. “I don’t know. We’ll find out though. He won’t be back.” And Steve would make sure of that. Whoever he was wouldn’t be coming near you again. Steve wasn’t letting you out of his sight at anymore marital events that week. Unless you were working, you would be where he could see you. This was not going to happen again. If Pepper wanted to make Tony jealous, she’d have to find someone else.

It took some pushing and lifting of the dress, and your body, but Steve was eventually able to push it down your legs and toss it aside.

Quickly as he could, he ran his hands over your body to rinse away as much product as possible. He took the soap from your hands and even cleaned them under the shower spray. All while pressing his mouth your ear, pressing soft kisses against you as he handled you tenderly.

Eventually you weren’t slippery anymore. Which was a freaking miracle when he noticed the empty bottles down by the drain. When that time came, he leaned over you to turn off the water and helped you get up to your feet, climb out of the shower, and then, with one of the towels hanging on the wall, Steve patted you dry. Like he was afraid you’d break. He watched you like a hawk as he did so, eventually wrapping the towel around you. Quickly he shed his own wet clothing. Which were then unceremoniously tossed into the shower. Less gently, he toweled himself dry.

“Will you be ok for a few minutes while I put the nest together?”

You weren’t even going to pretend. 

As your fingers curled around the towels wrapped around you, you shook your head.

You needed him. You needed him to be close. You needed him to be touching you. You needed his comfort and security and strength. Most of all, you needed to be enveloped in his scent. You’d never realized just how much you had taken it for granted before that night.

“I’m sorry,” you whispered.

Those words were like a knife in Steve’s chest.

A few minutes to put the nest together were too long to be away from you. For that night, the chair would be fine. It wasn’t like he’d be getting any sleep anyway. 

Big hands took your face in his and made you look up into those blue eyes. “No, no Omega. You didn’t do anything wrong. Don’t apologize. Don’t ever apologize for needing me.” Thumbs smoothed over your cheeks. When he leaned down to press his lips to your forehead, you almost believed him.

You let Steve gently usher you into the apartment and back to your cushy purple chair.

It didn’t matter to you that the apartment was dark. 

Nor did you say a word when he sat down and reached for you. Quickly, you climbed up into his lap. Pulling your legs up until you were curled up against him, hands tucked to his chest, feet tucked into the cushion. If you leaned forward, you could have kissed your knees. 

Steve moved you till it became clear to you what he wanted to do.

In the dark, your vision wasn’t enhanced like his and since there wasn’t much of a moon, you were mostly going by the feeling of Steve. His hands on your body, his thickly muscled thighs beneath you. 

As soon as you felt his beard on your collarbone, your body reacted to him all on its own.

Your Omega reacted to his Alpha.

It wasn’t something that you could control or needed to think twice about, and when his tongue lapped at your mating gland, you turned your head to the side. When his hands pushed open your towel, you let him. A needy whimper came from you.

His voice was soft in the dark room. 

“Ssshhh Omega…I’ll make it better.”

A calloused hand cupped your breast. A shiver of pleasure went through your body, making you arch into him. Your Alpha’s wet mouth was at the base of your neck. His teeth brushed against your skin that just seemed to grow more sensitive with each passing second.

Steve knew the second your body was ready.

You grew squirmy and less tense. Your body opened up in his embrace, like a flower opening to the sunlight. Little bit by little bit, until it began to bloom.

He knew Alphas who would have bitten their Bondmates cold. He knew Alphas who’d bite that bundle of nerves, buried in the Mating Gland, without arousing their mates. He refused. He knew that it would hurt. Hurting you was the last thing that he’d ever do. 

Your body reacted to him like always. 

At that moment in time, he knew you weren’t yourself and as he scented you, putting off bodily chemicals to calm you, he knew you’d pass out shortly after from being upset, distressed. And that was why he was doing his best to knock you out, put you into a peaceful dreaming slumber with every bit of Alpha in him, down to the marrow of his pinky toe. Steve wasn’t even a little bit remorseful. His hand went down between your thighs to stroke you until you became wet, until you began to shift in his lap and arms. An orgasm would take the edge off when he pierced your Mating Gland. That would be when he did it. An orgasm paired with that always took it out of you and if he scented you, you’d be out till noon.

Steve didn’t hesitate for even a second.

“That’s such a good girl Omega. Relax and rest against me Doll. There you go. Better?”

In the dark, you nodded against his chest. He could smell your scent grow more pungent as your body built up to a little orgasm. It wasn’t the biggest one he’d ever given you and all things considered, he knew he needed to be happy you could have one in your anguished condition.

Your little body shook against him. A little cry came from you and as you clenched up in his arms, he sank two fingers up into you. Wanting to feel your inner core clench around him in selfish need. In that moment of your bliss, he struck. His beard brushed your throat as your heart pounded intimately close to his ear. Steve sank his teeth into your Mating Gland till he tasted your blood.

A hoarse noise came from you. Your orgasm strengthened around his fingers, coating his hand in your wet slick. You shook, your body clenched and unclenched, clenched and unclenched as nature intended.

Teeth lifted from your throbbing gland. Replaced by soft licks from Steve, that stretched into longer draws of his tongue over your broken flesh. He nuzzled your throat and gland till all you could smell was him, creamy vanilla…sharp cinnamon…crisp leather… 

A blackness began to creep up on you. 

Your eyes grew heavy, your body began to loosen as it lost its rigidity. 

“Ssshhh Omega…rest…close your eyes…such a good girl, my girl. Only my girl…” were the words you heard as you began to float into fuzzy warmness.

Only when your body went completely lax did Steve lift his head. 

Not that he was done.

No, not yet.

He pulled you up against him. He folded his own long legs up beneath you, cradling you against his chest. One arm held you as you rested, absolutely out of it. You probably would have slept through New Year’s Eve at Times Square. 

A hand slipped down beneath you to his cock, already hard from reasserting his claim over you, scenting you, your body wrapped only in towels on his naked one. It didn’t take him long. Not with the sharp metallic smell of your blood in the air. He came with a hiss, spilling his hot release in his hand.

Almost right away, he lifted his hand and rubbed his cum on your arm. Smoothed his ejaculate on the inflamed area you’d been rubbing at so desperately.

A primal part of him was finally satisfied. His Bondmate was now thoroughly marked. 

It was done.

Still though, on instinct alone, when he finished rubbing his release on your arm, he reached down to take your hand. Rubbed the remaining semen over your wrist gland, and then your other wrist. As if reacting to this, your body moved against him. Deeply you sighed. You curled up into him even more.

Two more times in the night, Steve would masturbate and rub his release over your arm in that one spot, feeling the need to mark you as his, remind your body of that fact. That second time he rubbed the remains on your other Mating Gland. Over his proprietary scars on that other neck Mating Gland. On that last and final time, he rubbed his hand over your chest when done marking up your arm with his seed. Right between your breasts and over your heart.

By the time morning came and it was time for him to get up, to go run and workout, you smelled like Steve’s scent. You smelled like Steve’s body, you smelled like his cum and your dried blood and dried slick.

Even though you were still out of it, Steve rose carefully, gently settling your body in your chair. Leaving you among pillows and a chenille throw he dug out of a box marked NEST STUFF. 

It didn’t take him long to find your phone and turn off your alarm.

After a few texts, calls and emails on his own phone, he pulled on suitable workout clothes. After finding a pen and paper to leave a note for you, Steve left, secure in the knowledge that his Omega was safe, comfortable and would be ok till he got back to check on you for lunch.

***

When you woke up, you had no clue what time it was, what day it was, the month or who the sitting president was, you probably would not have been one hundred percent solid on the year either, truth be told.

Slowly your eyes opened to a messy, warm, well lit apartment that after a bit, your brain began to catch up.

Not that you moved much from your curled up position on pillows, so many pillows.

Something crinkled.

Blindly your reached for whatever was touching your arm and when you brought up a folded piece of paper, you actually had to squint your eyes to concentrate. And even then, you were so out of it, you had to read it a couple times before things totally lined up for you.

Steve had clearly written the note.

Your exhausted brain reminded you that he got back yesterday. Right. You remembered that detail. 

‘Stay in the apartment and relax. I already called Pepper and Janet to tell them you’re taking a personal day. I emailed HR too. If you must, make the nest. I put the mattress in the bedroom. I’ll be back with lunch. Be good.’

After reading that a couple more times, you threw the paper on the floor and realized that he’d not only marked you again, but he’d scented you. He used your mutual bond with what felt like a significant amount of pheromones to essentially knock your ass out. Last time he’d done this to you, it’d taken all day for you to get your collective shit back together.

Forget work, you wouldn’t be making it far from the apartment.

A pressing need to pee and get something to drink was the only reason you slid from the chair. Barefooted, you padded clumsily to the bathroom, in what turned out to be your birthday suit.

Clothes…you’d need those soon too.

Once in the bathroom you found the light switch, which in your state, felt like quite the accomplishment. 

You’d need to figure out what time it was too.

Distractedly, you met your first need and as you sat on the toilet. It took you a second to realize that your blue long-sleeved dress was hanging in the shower. Seeing it made you frown and then remember, and then groan at the blurry memory that for some reason was cloudy…distant.

And you remembered the what and why, that led to your current day off work.

You were still too out of it to dwell. As it was, it took all your concentration to wrap up your bathroom needs, flush, wash your hands and then, only then, did you look in the bathroom mirror, as if remembering that it was there on the wall above the sink.

“Oh for fucks sake…” came from you.

Not at the mess that was your hair. Or at the amount of dried semen that was on your arm. Oh no, no, you were more wowed by your hella impressive black eye and the connecting bruise that drifted over your cheek.

It was so magnificent you didn’t even notice the blood on your collarbone, or the marks along the side of your neck from yesterday.

***

A few hours passed before you were more with it.

You’d showered and pulled on some old well worn, hole covered jeans, soft as butter and paired it with one of Steve’s white undershirts. Between doing laundry and eating lunch with him, you’d busied yourself with reassembling your nest in the bedroom. You’d even managed to get a lot of unpacking, organizing and putting of stuffs away. Progress was indeed noticeable in the apartment.

You’d just finished putting dishes in kitchen cabinets, when you opened a drawer in the kitchen to find papers, lots of paperwork.

Steve’s paperwork.

How the hell did it get in there?

Rolling your eyes, you pulled the stack out and flipped through it for just a second. You had been finding things in the weirdest places as you unpacked and organized.

Flipping through you saw army paperwork. Birth certificates from both of you, your passport and various certificates for him, your college diplomas, a big envelope from Las Vegas and what looked like your new issue of InStyle. 

You tossed the magazine onto the counter and then wandered into his office, putting the papers in a box of things you found that needed to be sorted through. Which was right around the time you heard your apartment doorknob jiggle, jiggle again not so gently and then Pepper’s muffled voice, followed by pounding on the door.

Since you were feeling better, you didn’t hesitate.

You’d ignored two other visitors earlier in your day.

Without hesitation, you scurried to the apartment door, unlocked everything and then flung said door open widely.

Pepper strolled on in as if she owned the building, both literally and figuratively.

As usual she was dressed to kill. Irate too. Pepper kicked off her shoes and fumed as you shut the door behind her. “I’m going to kill him. I swear. I’m not going to make it to Saturday. There’s not going to be a wedding. There’s going to be a funeral.”

You had a suspicion you knew what this was about.

“Was the building shaking?”

You thought you’d felt a tremor of something.

Pepper set those eyes of hers on you and then frowned at your face. Her Omega made a compassionate noise and almost immediately you felt more at ease, a soft hint of flowers in the air. Her delicate hand reached up to softly touch your darkly bruised cheek.

Steve had hovered more than enough for your liking earlier. You swatted at her hand and headed back into the kitchen, needing to get back to your nesting.

Huffing, Pepper followed you. “Yes, it was shaking. Tony and Bruce have been running tests on that space rock. It did something. Now there’s a big hole in the side of the building.”

Sharply, you looked up from what would soon be your kitchen utensil drawer.

“Oh I agree,” was her response.

None of the alarms went off. “Is everyone ok?”

She made a noise on her journey to your fridge, which she opened and grabbed a bottle of her preferred coconut water, which you kept in there just for her visits. “Everyone is fine. It blasted outward, which, according to my future husband, was win-win.”

You did your best to hide your smile.

That was so something Tony would say after blowing another hole in the building.

Clearly not done, Pepper uncapped her beverage and took a sip, then padded over to you to watch you put an organizer in your drawer. “Speaking of impossible Alphas…”

You didn’t even try to hide the quirk of your lips.

“Steve told Tony you two aren’t coming to the fundraiser tonight.”

Now that was news.

Surprised, you looked up at your friend.

“Steve mentioned something about date night.”

Date night?

“I thought so…” she mused, hooking a finger into the V neck of Steve’s shirt and pulling the fabric to the side. Getting a good look at your Mating Glad, and then the other one, which while still red and swollen, were scabbing up quite nicely. “He did that thing again? Didn’t he?”

“Yeah. I slept like a rock.”

Her finger uncurled and she took another sip of her coconut water.

Truth be told, you’d forgotten about that nights Stark hosted event. Considering you had a dress just for it, it was a bit of a surprise but then, remembering the disaster that was last night, you were glad that Steve had bailed on it. You were just not in the mood. 

You weren’t even sure if you were up for date night.

***

Steve snuck you out of the compound on his motorcycle for an impromptu date night before the fundraiser began, with promises of avoiding the whole thing, Mexican food and a good time. 

What could you say?

He knew the way to your heart.

You had your very own full faced motorcycle helmet, with your very own black motorcycle boots. Steve had the same motorcycle. It still was just a seat and a half at the most. Not that you cared. It used to be the perfect excuse for you to cozy up against the back of him. 

Now you had no hesitation about curling up against the back of him, wrapping your arms around his waist or sneaking your hands into his pockets, or even beneath the waistband of his pants. He was yours as much as you were his and that meant every last bit of him was yours. From those long legs to his nimble fingers, blue eyes that seemed to read you like his absolute favorite book, to his golden hair that he apparently got trimmed up at the barber sometime that day so he looked more like your Steve. Down to the lush curve of that mouth, now on display since he’d finally shaved were yours.

He seemed a bit distracted at dinner. So you weren’t at all surprised when he asked you cared if the two of you went riding for a while. You could have cared less. Any excuse to ride on the back of Steve’s motorcycle, clinging to him, was a good time.

For hours, Steve rode around upstate New York’s windy roads. He meandered with nowhere to go at first. Nothing to do except waste time to avoid the compound.

Nothing but thoughts about how he was unable to protect his Omega surfaced.

Nothing to think about other than the ways he’d let you down.

It was all he could think about since seeing the surveillance footage from last night.

Not only had he seen everything, he too was unable to make out a distinctive face, which meant you’d have to look through their known Hydra Database of photos.

They’d also been unable to come up with what Hydra was doing at the party. 

It was not so much a question of what or why? There were simply far too many possible reasons to pick from. Tony’s wedding? The Space Rock? A plot against the Avengers? Or some other possible looming danger?

Something stirred.

Something began to formulate, and Steve began to steer his bike in a new direction. 

He could have happily just meandered along through the wooded highways with your hands tucked up under his shirt, fingers stroking his stomach. It didn’t take you too long to figure out where he was going. Steve had a number of favorite spots. One such spot was by the river, where he first took you on your first motorcycle ride ever.

When he eventually took you both over smaller roads that lead to even windier isolated roads, he finally pulled on the little one that led to his river spot.

However, it seemed Steve had something different in mind than you did. As he cut off the bike and helped you off, he gave you a look. “Could I ask you to do something for me?”

Something specific came to mind.

Such thoughts usually went through your mind when you saw him in jeans.

“Sure…”

What came out of his mouth however, was not at all what you were thinking.

“Could you go into the woods and hide?”

This led you to look at the woods pretty much mostly everywhere. Not only was it nearly ten at night, but the moon was only half full, so it wasn’t like there was a lot of moonlight to help you see. Plus this was you. Your hands pulled off your helmet so you could be sure Steve saw the dubious expression on your face. “Say that again Darling?”

As if it were a totally reasonable request. Steve pointed to a spot in the not distant woodline where you could enter. “I’ll give you five minutes and then I’ll come looking for you.”

This was so not what you expected out of date night.

Since Steve did not generally wear a helmet, you were able to see his face and how honest to God serious he was being. He wasn’t putting off any scents of distress. Maybe he’d finally lost it? What if being frozen for seventy some-odd years was having some kind of delayed side effects?

When he looked at you, your hands went on your hips. “You want me to go hide? In the woods? At night? And just…wait for you to come find me?”

Totally serious, he nodded, “Yeah.”

It was something he needed to do. He needed to see how fast he could find you. He needed to know that if something happened again, if he became separated from you, he could find you. Last night he’d tried to find you and was unable, until finding out you’d gone back to the apartment.

It could not happen again.

Steve had to prepare. Steve needed to see how long this took. Steve needed to work out a way to track you.

What better way than in the woods? In the dark of night? Surrounded by other smells and sights and sounds? 

It was a perfect trial run.

Yet, you did not seem totally convinced.

“Don’t worry Omega. I’ll come get you. I just need…to see something.”

Once more you looked over at the dark forest. Why couldn’t he just want a moon-lite blowjob by the river?

Irritably, you grabbed your phone from the back pocket of your jeans and handed him your helmet. He seemed serious. It was something he apparently really wanted to do, to see. “Fine. I’ll go get myself lost in the woods. I hope you’re happy.”

He was genuinely sincere, “Thank you. And don’t worry, I will come and get you.”

You rolled your eyes.

“Just promise me one thing Steve.”

“Anything,” was his immediate response.

With a few swipes of your thumb, you turned on your iPhone’s flashlight. “Have Pepper pick out the picture for my missing poster. And use my driver’s license information for my poster’s vital statistics.”

This led Steve to narrow his eyes at you. “All that information is wrong. The only real information on your driver’s license is your eye color.”

Your hand went up to silence him.

You gave him ‘that’ look.

“Fine,” he agreed. “But I don’t know why Pepper has to pick out your picture for a Missing Poster that’ll never be. By the way, you look beautiful in all your pictures.”

“And that’s why Pepper is picking it.” Was your response as you wound your way around his bike, “See you soon Rambo.”

Unsure what that was in reference to, Steve watched you walk into the woods and then set his watch. He was going to give you the full five minutes.

He wanted you to get good and deep in the forest.

This was something that he had to do, had to see, had to prove to himself. If Hydra had infiltrated the Avenger Compound, then he had to make sure that you were safe and he could get to you no matter what.

***

Steve had absolutely no idea how the hell you managed to get yourself so deep in the woods in such a short amount of time, but, you somehow accomplished it.

He’d given you an extra minute, sure.

But even he was impressed.

He’d used every enhanced sense and ability he had to track you, follow you, hunt you down.

Everything from his enhanced vision, smell, hearing and tracking skills.

Not only were you seeming to be wandering aimlessly through the woods, but you’d backtracked the way you came several times, more than once your paths had crossed other paths you made and Steve knew you well enough to know, it wasn’t intentional. It was not a diversionary tactic.

Never once did he lose you.

Never once did he come close to not noticing the trail you left in your wake, or losing your scent.

But it reminded him of that time he lost you for nearly five hours at the state fair, when you’d gotten distracted by something. He’d literally turned his back on you for one second and poof, you were gone. Your attention span could only be rivaled by that of Tony Starks. Or maybe a squirrel?

You on the other hand, were actually kind of enjoying yourself. 

Twice Steve had walked by you, following your trail.

Once had been on total accident, when you’d fallen down an embankment trying to avoid falling in the river. The other time was when you’d been briefly distracted by what you thought was bigfoot, and was only a fallen log. Which you promptly hid behind when he walked by at a distance.

A little thrill had sparked in you.

Hiding from Steve in the woods while he slowly, methodically pursued you was fun.

It was exciting.

Maybe you were a little turned on? Was that a crime?

Perhaps there was a little tingle down low?

Your eyes had adjusted enough that you no longer needed your phone.

Well, that wasn’t true. 

Your battery was dead. Clearly, you were the absolute worst. But that somehow added to the excitement. Your dirty tingle only grew and before you knew it, you were hopping around to put more distance between you and Steve, not even caring if you made noises.

You hurried through trees. Up and down inclines, leaves and pine needles and twigs seemingly so loud beneath your boots. Your naughty tingle was growing in size. Was it possible you were getting a little bit of a slick situation in your panties? Maybe ‘hide and seek’ on date night in the woods wasn’t so bad? Ok, sure, you had absolutely no idea what you would do if you actually ran into bigfoot.

But you were enjoying the chase.

It did not take Steve too long to realize that you were moving. You weren’t hiding like he’d asked.

At first Steve was annoyed.

At first Steve was irritated.

He’d given you basic simple instructions.

Now, he was having to haul ass around the forest at ten at night looking for his Omega, who was about as quiet as a baby elephant. Yet somehow, you managed to stay ahead of him. Somehow, he was the one giving chase, hunting you, stalking you through a thick forest, only getting whiffs of your scent as your excitement grew. Catching a sound here or a boot-print there.

Until…Steve was starting to enjoy himself.

Steve had found you. Steve was following you. Steve was uncomfortably hard in his jeans.

When Steve found you, so help him.

And then, your loud crashing through the brush stopped. Because that’s what it sounded like to Steve, like you were stomping around. He paused too. He listened, picking up on your deep breathing and muttering to yourself about bigfoot, if he heard that correctly, he wasn’t sure.

You were just up ahead in a small dip in the terrain. Almost like a perfect horseshoe shape of earth. Trees hid you from his sight almost completely. But if he could distract you, he could come up behind you. 

Looking around, he grabbed a rock from the forest floor and snuck around the rise in the earth. Heart slowing as his senses totally focused in on you, sneaking up behind you, taking you by surprise. The serum allowed him to hyper-focus totally on a task at hand. So maybe he was cheating. It wasn’t like you were trying to be stealthy. It sounded like you were hopping around for crying out loud. And were you giggling?

You were giggling, snickering, possibly laughing.

You just could not for the life of you believe it.

You were in the middle of the dark woods, running around and you were old enough to know better.

A loud crashing came from your left and both your hands flew up to your mouth. Your heart nearly exploded out of your chest. It was bigfoot! Here you were lost in the wilderness, in the middle of New York, with Bigfoot and your phone was dead! Tony would never forgive you if you encountered bigfoot without getting a picture.

Immediately you turned right, in order to avoid the bigfoot and right into a solid warm wall of muscle.

More bigfeet!

You shrieked. Hands grabbed you. You screamed louder and Steve squeezed you, “Hey! Hey its only me Omega! That was just a rock.”

Another shriek came from you and you swatted at him.

“Who did you think it was? It’s just us out here.”

Even though you could only kinda make him out. Steve could see you, smell you, notice the flush on your cheeks and the huge smile on your face. He picked up on your frightened excited giggling and couldn’t believe it when you told him, “I thought it was the bigfoot.”

“The bigfoot?”

Your hands grabbed his jacket excitedly and he rolled his eyes.

“Omega, you and I are the biggest things out here, minus a few deer a hundred yards to the east.”

Who the hell did he think you were? Magellan? A hundred yards east? 

Your mind, however, started to wrap around what he told you. An idea began to simmer as you pulled him close. “Really? No bears or hunters or wolves?”

“No,” he laughed and you really really wished you could see him better. Although, there was a sort of thrill of excitement in one of your senses being mostly taken from you. You pressed up further against him. His coat fisted in your hands. “Do you know how to get out of here?”

“Of course,” he sounded completely like Steve normally did. If you didn’t know better you could have been back at the compound, him explaining to you how totally not dangerous the mission to Mongolia would be. “The bike is almost a klick that way give or take, depending on how we go back around the river.”

What the hell did he think you were? A Navy SEAL?

He sounded so serious, so confident.

Had you not felt his obvious erection against your stomach, you would have assumed he hadn’t been at all turned on, by chasing you around the woods, like a wild animal.

“A klick Steve? Really?” 

You didn’t even know what that equaled to in normal measurements.

You could look it up later. First though, all the fresh air seemed to have had some kind of effect on you. With quick nimble fingers, you had his jeans unbuttoned, then unzipped.

“Omega…” Steve’s voice warned.

“I never got to show you how much I missed you yesterday.”

This, this was not at all how he expected date night to go. Not that he was about to stop you. Steve wasn’t sure he could have if he wanted. All he could really do was lean back against a sturdy old tree and watch you. Watch you push his jeans down his hips, past his knees then kneel down between his feet.

You looked back up at him. Your hands tightly wrapped so fucking beautifully around his aching cock. “Did you want me to stop?” And then you leaned your head forward. You gave the angry swollen head of him a little kitten lick. Enough pre-cum had beaded up that he could actually see it on your tongue.

It would have been less excruciating, if you punched him in the face.

“No Omega. Show me.”

You took his head in your mouth, curling your tongue and absolutely soaking up the cry that came from your Bondmate’s mouth. It was just the most beautiful sound in the world. 

How you had missed this while he was away.

You soaked up the pleasure that you gave him with your mouth and hands, listening to him shatter, knowing that it was only you who could make him feel so wonderful. Making a man as big and powerful as him come apart, oh was it pleasing. Plus, there was an intimacy to the act. As you took him deeper into your mouth, caressed your hand softly between his thighs to gently cup his sac, he completely sagged against the tree which creaked beneath his weight. You’d done that to him. 

With your other hand, you pushed back his foreskin, curled your fingers around his girth. Rubbing the different feeling part of his shaft further up where his knot was when it was distended. 

Steve hissed when your hand tightly gripped him. Down at the base of his penis where his knot was in either condition, it was highly sensitive. His hands slid up into his hair, as his eyes went heavenward to look up at the canopy of trees. “Jesus, Omega…”

It was like you wanted to torment him on top of everything.

Every wet noise was amplified with his hearing. Every time your sinful mouth moved up or down his length, you’d drag your tongue, or softly scrape him with your teeth. Humming noises made him hiss, because they felt so fucking amazing. Steve swore he felt them up in the base of his spine.

Every single one of his Alpha instincts screamed at him, repeatedly, to throw you down on the forest floor. Screamed at him to fuck you till you were mindlessly moaning beneath him.

But then you would caress his balls with your hand. You would firmly grip him right around his knot. Red hot gratification would lightning through his body.

“Shit I’m close, I’m really close Doll.”

Dear sweet baby Jesus, he was so close to release, so close to pain, so close to bliss.

Steve’s hands came from his hair to touch you. He wasn’t fast enough. It’d been so long since he’d felt your mouth on him. It’d been so long and he had a suspicion, one that you were intentionally trying to make him climax.

A grunt that turned into a groan, perhaps a moan, escaped from him, as he came in your mouth. His brain turned to a big hot mess of white hot nothing. His legs became weak.

If given the choice, the Omega in you would have rather had your Bondmate’s cum on your body, or up inside of you. Swallowing it down wasn’t your absolute favorite. It didn’t scratch that Omega need for you. Although…out in the woods, in the dark, where you could only feel his muscular powerful body, smell the very male smell of him that poked at a primal part of you. It was more exciting for you to take him that way. Feeling him twitch in your mouth as he came scratched a desire. 

When Steve dropped down onto his knees, took your face in hands that trembled, you may have felt a bit of naughty satisfaction. Especially with the knowledge that when he kissed you, he would taste himself on you. You swallowed most of what your Alpha had given you. But only just, and you’d not yet had a chance to wipe your face clean of saliva, or Steve. 

And this, this you enjoyed, this you didn’t get if he painted you with his seed, or came deep within you.

Your Steve kissed you. Your Steve licked your lips and around your mouth, grew even more excited at the taste of himself on your face. Because you’d made a bit of a mess. Nor did you fail to notice his frantic hands unzipping your leather jacket, pushing it from your shoulders, or making quick work of the buttons on your shirt.

Tasting himself on your mouth always drove Steve crazy.

He couldn’t explain it. 

All he knew for sure, was when he tasted his cum in your mouth, his balls tightened. When he smelled his dick on your skin, the smell of him on wet spit smeared over your lips and chin and cheeks…he just wanted to sink right into you. 

He could not get your clothes off of you fast enough.

“Was that good for you Alpha?”

Steve kissed you in response and it wasn’t gently.

His mouth descended upon yours like he wanted your soul. His lips were bruising, his tongue demanded a response from yours. When he tasted his own release, it made his kiss devolve from a demand that you answer, to taking in response. It made your head spin. It made your hands grab his thick shoulders to steady yourself and then, then you were on your back, on the forest floor. His mouth never leaving yours and when it finally did, you gasped loudly, breath stolen from you. Your lips actually burnt from the loss of him.

Cool night air made goosebumps break out on your soft stomach. 

Steve loved those soft lush spots of you. He loved how you felt against him. So curvy and womanly. Your body reacted to the crisp air. Not for long though, his body would keep you warm enough in a second. As he shed his own jacket, yanked his long sleeve shirt over his head, he also yanked your bra down to shelf your breasts, push them up for him to feast on.

You cried out when his lips took your nipple deep in his mouth. Both your hands came up into his hair. Your shoulders arched down into the soil, leaves and twigs, along with whatever else was on the ground deep in the woods.

Dirt, plants, rocks or even bugs, you didn’t care.

Your Alpha was on top of you, between your legs, worshipping your nipple with his mouth and making your jeans wet with your slick. So much so, that you could smell your arousal on the night air.

You didn’t care at all how long you’d be picking leaves out of your hair, not one bit.


	4. Wednesday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ::Hello friendly readers! Thank you for all your fabulous and amazing comments! They so make my day!! I just wanted to pop in and give a small disclaimer about this chapter. My story does have a Happily Ever After, no need to fear. And this chapter does end on a happy note. But there is a rather lively verbal fight between my main characters - which was so much fun to write - and allowed me to explore the Alpha/Omega bond further. But I wanted to give a heads up just incase it is upsetting to anyone. You can skim those parts, or read on knowing all will be well. Much love!::

You were going to be picking leaves out of your hair for days.

Your nest was littered with leaves, debris, dirt and twigs from where you both had fallen in the wee morning hours. Why hadn’t you showered when you got back? Why had you hit the snooze button three times? What was wrong with you? Something had to be wrong with you. No normal woman turned date night into a sex fueled nature hike. Granted, calling your little foray into the woods a hike was a bit much.

None the less, you had learned your lesson.

For the most part.

Twice you’d clogged up the drain with the debris coming off of you, or out of your hair. Which meant you had to dig pieces of nature from the drain and toss them into the trash. All while swearing beneath your breath, swearing up and down that you’d never ever again have sex out in the woods. You know, unless you had your hair up, or took a few seconds to pull up your hair because, well, it had been delightful. 

You weren’t exactly an outdoorsy kind of person. But you were beginning to see the draw.

Around the time you’d begun to scrub at some tree sap that made you smell like a Christmas Tree, you heard Pepper’s voice shouting, making its way into the apartment.

“It’s me! Where’s your passport? You’re coming to Japan with me next month!”

Irritably you scrubbed at the sticky sap on your thigh.

The big Japan trip was next month. Although it seemed to be a bit of a surprise that you would be going, you were in no shape to argue. Not when your thigh was sticky enough to serve as a fly trap. Seriously though, did you rub up against a tar pit? You really hoped Steve had an equal amount of pine sap on his body, because this was just the absolute worst. Somehow the sap just got sticker the more you scrubbed it.

Somewhat distractedly, you shouted out to Pepper where to look in Steve’s office, as that was the last place you had officially seen your passport.

Then you debated on asking her to bring you the bottle of Windex.

You could not spend all day with said offending sap on your thigh.

Where was your razor?

Maybe you could get a few layers of it off with that? You had to give it a try. At that point, you were willing to try anything.

Maybe your initial impressions about nature were correct?

You grabbed the container of shaving cream. Unsure of the proper procedure in which to try and shave pine sap off one’s body, when you heard the bathroom door hit the wall.

Pepper’s hurt voice drifted in over the curtain.

“Why didn’t you tell me you and Steve got married?”

Giving the shaving cream a good shake, you snorted, “Steve and I aren’t married.”

Foaming up the shaving cream in hand, you propped up your leg. Deep down you knew you were going to ruin your razor. But you already had to make a Target run for more shampoo, body wash and conditioner. Razor refills would just go on the list.

“In Vegas,” Pepper went on. “You got married in Las Vegas three years ago.”

Once more you laughed, “Ok Pepper. I’m pretty sure I would have remembered that…”

Before you could finish that train of thought, the shower curtain was yanked open.

You perhaps let out a shriek.

Pepper brandished a big piece of paper near your face. You couldn’t help but turn off the shower so you didn’t get her wet. She was holding something that looked somewhat official. Plus, she was wearing white, so you didn’t want to get water everywhere. That would have been uncalled for.

And you were glad that you did turn off the shower.

As your eyes scanned what appeared to be a Marriage Certificate, you could not help but frown. Pine sap forgotten.

Pepper handed you a towel that you grabbed and wiped your hands on, then quickly wrapped around you in your distracted state. Holy sweet baby Jesus. It seemed that you had gotten married and had absolutely no recollection of the event.

How did that sort of thing happen?

You were a somewhat responsible adult. You paid your taxes. You had a good job. One that you were pretty decent at showing up to with regularity. You’d maintained your friendship with Pepper nearly your entire life. Wasn’t maintaining a lifelong friendship a sign of responsibility? “Where was this?”

“It was in Steve’s office in that stack of important paperwork you were sorting.”

And then it sunk in.

This was not yours, which by process of deduction, meant it was Steve’s. Therefore, it seemed Steve knew you two were married. 

In her other hand was your passport, but also a mailing envelope. You grabbed that envelope as your confused mind did it’s very best to sort through this new information dump. The envelope got wet beneath your fingers. Not that you cared. You checked out the name and address on the front, which was Steve’s address at the compound, one he didn’t just give out to anyone. Up in the corner was a postmark from three years ago. Connections began to form.

“Was this open?”

Pepper nodded, “Yeah.”

Steve knew, Steve knew and he didn’t tell you.

“I’m gonna kill him.”

***

Steve knew the very instant that it happened.

Having completed the obstacle course with the team, he’d taken a shower in the gym and found a surprising amount of leaves and pine needles in the drain when he’d finished. His physical appearance that morning during training had not gone unnoticed. It was entirely possible that Clint would never let him live it down.

Next time, he was so showering after getting home from date night. 

“And why didn’t you tell her last night,” Natasha wanted to know. Eyes not even on Steve as he stood by his locker, sliding one long leg into his stealth suit at a time. Hair damp from his shower. Smelling of his cologne. Having just got updated on Stark’s Fundraiser by the red head, who was nosing through his locker casually as he got dressed, not seeming to care one bit that she was in the men’s locker room.

She’d already looked through the snacks he kept in stock.

She’d looked through his wallet and a little change bowl in the form of an ashtray. She’d stolen it while on their first mission. It touched her that he’d hung onto it. Steve didn’t smoke. But it held coins from all over the world, a lighter from Fury, his watch, a couple loose keys and three little diamond rings with different cuts and number of stones on each.

“Because…” he hissed, getting both his legs in his midnight blue suit before hopping around to position it comfortably. “I have a plan. I’m going to propose next week. It will make everything right. She’ll never know and I can just put all of this behind me.”

Unconvinced, Natasha twirled the rings under the light in a casual inspection.

Steve sounded so sure.

He sounded convinced.

She hoped it worked out but was a bit too much of a realist. So, while he straightened up to his full height to pull his suit up, she set the rings down into the catch-all and was about to ask if he’d found the paperwork in the apartment yet.

A painful grunt came from Steve.

Natasha whirled and had hands on her fellow Alpha a second later. “What? What’s wrong?”

Both of his hands were up on his forehead, his hairline, like he’d just gotten nailed in the head with a blunt instrument.

“Steve?”

He gasped, the pain was quick and sudden and over not long after it came. A sinking feeling was left in its wake, a rolling of his stomach and goosebumps over his skin, a strong odor of lemony tea hit his olfactory senses. In that second, he knew you had just found out.

“She knows…”

Confused, Natasha watched Steve yank up his suit and zip it faster than she’d ever seen. “What?”

“She knows. She knows now,” he repeated, voice growing hoarser, more strained.

He knew, he knew in that second that you knew.

While he could not scientifically explain with any sort of certainty how your bond worked. He just knew he had to go find you. Explain before you got any more upset, because you were making his head pound. His nose was burning from the overpowering scent of lemon. If you got any more worked up, it was entirely possible that his ears would start to ring.

***

Natasha Romanov was not your Alpha.

Yet, Natasha walked out into the main area of the Compound to the elevator bank with Steve, where the so-called main hub was located. Everything could be easily accessed there, without having to weasel around through stairwells and hallways. The further in the compound one got, the more access was restricted for obvious reasons.

Over by the main corridor was where most everyone worked for Stark Industries, or in a basic support role for the Avengers. The further back into the Compound you went, the more specialized roles were and the higher security got.

Natasha just had to see this, she couldn’t not watch.

Plus, you know, provide moral support.

However, when she heard you, she just knew that not only was Steve going to need the support, he might need a referee. 

You were agitated.

There you were, by the elevators, Pepper at your side. A piece of paper was in hand as you shrieked at Tony. As you demanded to know if he knew, and from the confused look on his face, he had no clue. A thickening scent of lemons made people give you a wide berth. Flowers and oranges too, as Pepper’s irritation grew.

It was no longer funny.

“Did you know! Tell me Tony! Did you know!” You shrieked loud enough for people down the halls to hear. Loud enough to make Steve pick up his pace.

“Did you Alpha,” Pepper loudly chimed in.

Natasha knew the second Steve had been spotted.

There was a total shift, a total change, both Omega’s looked their way as Tony grabbed the paper. The one you’d been waving around for a better look, to see what had led to your current state. All while his Omega put her hands on her slim hips. Backing you up as only a sister Omega could.

Next mission, when all this blew over, Nat was so bringing up bringing you and Pepper.

Both of you could have given Loki a run for his money.

“There he is! Darling! You look a little panicked…a little pale. Do you need to sit? Do you need some fresh air? Do you perhaps want to try and explain when the exact moment was that you lost your ever-loving mind!”

You were shrieking so loud, Natasha was pretty sure dogs within a ten-mile radius could hear you.

Steve approached you with his hands up, in a gesture that should have been placating.

Nat was willing to bet, nothing short of a military grade tranquilizer was going to calm you down. She was picking up on his spicy scent too. It was thickening in response to your scent. In a warning tone he probably didn’t hear, her voice rumbled, “Stay calm Steve…”

Your Alpha reached for you.

You swatted his hands away. You then swatted at his arm, in sheer unadulterated frustration. 

“Omega…Omega I need you to calm down for me…”

To which, you were having absolutely none of that ‘calm down’ nonsense.

“I need you to not lie to me! So I guess we’re both screwed!” 

Your shrieking was just growing in pitch, making Natasha change her mind. Not dogs, no. Whales way the hell off shore probably could hear you.

“Wait…” Tony frowned, getting jostled by people coming on and off the elevator, a few feet away from him and totally forgotten. His dark eyes left the document. “You guys got married?”

“And he forgot to tell her,” Pepper chimed in.

Still totally confused, Tony looked between you and Steve, “How does that even happen?”

“Tell us Steven! How does that even happen,” you shouted.

Steve searched blindly for an answer. Longing for some way to calm you down, you were making him shift from foot to foot. You were making him sweat. He didn’t like this one bit. While it wasn’t the heartbroken reaction he’d been terrified you’d have, or the reaction where you demanded a divorce and broke his heart, this was pretty bad. 

Natasha said his name again.

Not that he cared, he barely noticed. “It was an accident Omega. We were out of our minds that weekend in Vegas. That eventually came in the mail after we got home.”

That did not help.

Pepper crossed her arms. Tony looked back to the marriage certificate while Natasha grabbed Steve’s bicep.

“An accident? It was an accident! You didn’t tell me that we got married because it was an accident! Is that what you think of this, of us? We’re an accident! Did you accidentally move in with me? Did you accidently bite me yesterday? Did you accidentally stick your dick in me this morning? Or does the accident umbrella stretch to before you accidentally married me!”

This was just going nowhere good. You were just hopping around to conclusions Steve never even considered, not in any of his possible horrible outcome situations.

You weren’t destroyed, or terrified.

You were pissed the hell off and venturing far the hell out in left field. Then again, he loved how you kept him on his feet. He was relieved you weren’t sobbing about how it was too soon, or demanding a divorce, or even accusing him of trying to trap you. So that was something of a relief.

This whole accident thing though, that was starting to really piss him off.

Why the hell did he pick that word?

Why was your hair wet too?

You were just barely dressed he quickly noticed. You had on a pair of skinny dark jeans, a loose black blouse and no shoes, not your usual work attire at all. If he didn’t know better, he would have said you’d just thrown on clothes and ran out the door. You had no makeup on and he could see that dusting of freckles on your face. He also noticed you didn’t have a bra on. Your wet hair was messy and un-brushed.

He stepped closer to you, toe to toe, nearly chest to chest.

You were having absolutely none of it and when he began to argue, you smacked the wall of muscle that was his chest. “In three years, you couldn’t tell me about this little accident! You couldn’t write me a note! You just let it slide! You just let me go on thinking that everything was fine while you were trapped w…”

“Stop saying that,” he yelled at you.

Someone grabbed your shoulder, but you were having none of it.

“You’re the one who said it Steven!”

“Ok Rogers, that’s enough. You need to calm down and take a breather before you say something you can’t take back.” Natasha told him, pulling on his arm and sending Tony a concerned look. More people began to stare, watch. Did she actually see someone hold up a cell phone?

This needed to be taken behind closed doors. Tony seemed to completely understand her growing concern for her closest friend, as well as his Omega.

Tony had grabbed your shoulder, not that it did much good.

He gave you a shake, a tug.

You could have cared less and did your best to yank free.

“I didn’t tell you because I want to be married!” Steve yelled at you, to make you understand. He had to make you understand that you weren’t an accident. He had to make you understand that he wasn’t trapped. You had to understand, that everything was fine and he didn’t regret anything. It wasn’t an accident. He had misspoken. He should have done this sooner. He should have thought out what he would say. What he would have given to be able to take that word back. 

He was so fucking pissed off when he shouted right back at you, leaning down so you would understand, so you would know just how much he wanted you, just how completely he wanted you. “I want to be your husband! I’m glad we blacked out from Tony’s Asgardian Plant Pollen! I’m glad I got that in the mail and I’m not sorry at all! I’d do it again in a second! If it were up to me, I never would have told you and married you again!”

In that very moment in time you gasped. You stared. You were speechless.

In that very next moment in time, you lunged for him.

A strong arm snaked around your waist and you were then lifted off the ground, kicking and screaming at your Alpha. Oh how you wanted to wrap your hands around his neck and give him the throttling of a lifetime. 

And goodness were you quite the little fighter.

It took everything Tony had to lift you up. To walk the five steps to the open elevator doors. He barked out for Pepper, using his own Alpha Voice, to get her in with him so he could hit the button. So he could take you upstairs until you calmed down.

Never in his life had he ever been so freaking ecstatic to see Sam and Bucky.

Both of whom, and Romanov, were doing their best to keep Steve out of the elevator and it seemed to be like quite the task.

God love the Super Soldier, he was yelling right back at you with everything he had in him, fit to be tied. Clearly, he had strong feelings about what had happened in Vegas, feelings that he was nowhere near done trying to express.

***

Several times during that day, Steve attempted to express those sentiments to you.

Once, at lunch, when he saw you seated with Janet.

The second you saw him, yelling began, shouting started. You threw a pudding cup at his head. He kicked a chair out of the way and into a wall. Security was called and Bucky wound up dragging him out.

Another time, you’d been walking on your way to a meeting. You happened to be walking past a stairwell he was popping out of, texting Pepper.

The yelling was almost immediate.

As if picking up from where you’d left off.

He may have pointed at your iPhone and made a remark about it being in working order. Implied there was no excuse for you to not answer any of his calls, or messages.

In response, you may have chucked your phone at his face.

By then, Steve was becoming something of a pro at dodging things you threw in his general direction. He easily avoided the piece of technology. It broke into three pieces against the wall. That alone let him know how angry you still were, and he was right there with you, up until a couple Omega’s from Accounting appeared. Appeared and drug you away, as you shouted and yelled and gestured threateningly at him.

Threats against his manhood may have been loudly screeched.

God forbid it fell off, or was in some way maimed that day. 

You’d be the prime suspect.

Eventually, Steve realized that he’d have to take a step back for a bit, maybe an hour or so, Nat could have been right.

Perhaps, just perhaps, the two of you needed to calm down.

Not that Steve had any idea on earth, how to make this right. His Omega was beyond pissed at him. For none of the reasons he’d thought up in all his worst-case scenarios either.

By the time late afternoon rolled around, he had no idea what to do with you.

It must have been obvious.

“You’ve been staring at your computer screen for close to ten minutes. It’s not even turned on. Got a lot on your mind Punk?”

Steve didn’t have to look up to know it was Bucky.

He did peek over his shoulder. 

Bucky plopped down on his uncomfortable office sofa. “I swear Steve. I don’t think you intentionally go out looking for trouble. I’m beginning to suspect…and bear with me on this…it just knows where you are all the time.”

At that, Steve rolled his eyes.

“Did you talk to her?”

Computer that wasn’t even turned on was quickly forgotten. Steve swung his legs, spinning his chair to face his friend. “She broke her phone throwing it at my head. Before that, she was ignoring my calls and texts. Whenever I see her…she just starts yelling and security comes to chase me away. Tony doesn’t want me harassing her till she calms down.”

“She’s your Omega,” Bucky pointed out.

Steve made a face.

“Where is she right now?”

A flicker of something came over Steve’s face as Sam came into his office. Before he could lie, Bucky sighed. “Come on man. I know you know where she is. This is us you’re talking to.”

Not about to explain about the little tracker he’d put in your watch. Because he didn’t want to explain that, even though he got the idea from Tony, who put one in Pepper’s watch. Steve glanced down at his office floor. “She’s in her office. I’ve already tried getting in there. Janet has the secretary keeping watch for me. They’re screening her calls too.”

His friends were quiet.

Steve scowled, utterly beyond frustrated.

So far Nat hadn’t said ‘I told you so,’ but she had every right.

“You know…” Sam hedged, “I have a meeting with Janet soon and the secretary there really likes Bucky, and I mean…she REALLY likes Bucky.”

Both Super Soldiers looked up.

One was more horrified than the other.

“And since I took one for the team in Mongolia…” Sam went on.

“No. She is crazy Sam. She had the Avenger’s A tattooed on her va…”

Sam spoke louder, ignoring Bucky, “You’d have to be like really quiet though Cap. If you guys start arguing, someone’s gonna call security.”

“You guys would do that for me?”

“No…come on, she felt up Vision in the elevator. She’s tried to trap Banner in the stairwell twice. Come on Steve, she grabs at me every time she sees me. Tony hides from her on sight.”

“That just means you’ll be able to lure her away from her desk,” Sam helpfully chimed in.

Bucky was about to say no.

He was about to refuse.

He was about to flat out turndown any part in this mission. One that was no doubt going to end up with him getting groped, at minimum. Up until he saw just a little flicker of hope on Steve’s face.

****

You’d just finished filing Clint’s latest work of fiction.

Somehow, the man had spent more money in Mongolia then Bucky, Steve and Sam’s expenses combined. It was just never ending with that cocky Avenger. 

Both you and Janet were now in charge of Accounting. 

Janet was in charge of general accounting for the compound, payroll and oversaw everything that was not specific to the team. Janet essentially ran the entire department. You were in charge of the teams expenses and everything under the Avenger umbrella, with three accountants directly beneath you. And that was how you found yourself flipping through his report. Clint had been helpful enough to include sketches on his report, which you were so unable to even with on that day.

It was taking every ounce of concentration you had just to get through the day.

All the Omega’s in your office had been helpful, kind and supportive.

It was like being in a peaceful, warm and fuzzy cocoon. 

So when your office door opened yet again, you weren’t surprised, you’d gotten used to it and didn’t even turn. Instead you slid the paperwork into the correct file, in the cabinet, with the other three expense reports. Steve’s was detailed as always, as was Sam’s. Bucky literally had just stapled receipts to a piece of paper and wrote the dates he was gone, what country he’d been in and signed his name.

Bucky was your favorite Avenger.

A whiff of something familiar got your attention and by the time you began to turn, a big calloused hand clamped down over your mouth. Steve. His other hand grabbed you around the waist to pull you back against him.

Your heart pounded.

Your ire rose.

You could feel your righteous fury begin to surge up again.

You fit so perfectly against his body, and had you not been in the mood to fight with him over what color the freaking sky was, you might have been able to enjoy it.

Steve pressed his lips to the top of your head.

Your body relaxed against him, but you were keeping your hands tightly fisted at your sides. You were still mad. 

“Don’t yell Omega. I just want to talk to you. Can you keep your voice down?”

Could you?

Oh hell no, you weren’t even going to pretend. Janet’s office was right next door. All it would take was one shout and she’d call security. In response, you shook your head.

He sighed but had to credit you for your honesty.

“I love you. You know that, right?”

As he held his hand over your mouth, his fingertips softly brushed over your cheeks, stroked you gently. 

It was somewhat distracting.

“I love you and I want to get married. I should have told you. You deserved to know and the reason I didn’t tell you was because I was afraid you’d want to get it annulled. Or you’d think it was too fast. I shouldn’t have said it was an accident. That’s not how I feel at all.”

He could feel the tenseness leave your body.

He could almost feel some of your fight leave you.

Slowly, carefully, he lifted his hand ever so slightly from your mouth.

“I’m so mad at you,” you whispered, feeling so overwhelmed. Powerful, surging, opposing emotions warred with one another inside of you. Your Omega was just so frazzled. You couldn’t think of anything else to say to him. When you actually stopped to think about how you felt, other than angry, that made you uncomfortable. It made your eyes burn and you need things from him, things that you didn’t want to need cause you were so spent.

“I know,” he spoke softly against the back of your head. “You’re allowed to be angry. You should be angry. I want to stay married Omega. I want to do this right.”

You were still so mad, so angry, so hurt.

You couldn’t help yourself. You utterly hissed beneath his hand. “The only way you’re getting out of this marriage is in a pine box!”

There was his Girl, his Omega.

His hand clapped down over your mouth again.

Breathing in your scent as deeply as he could, Steve then kissed the top of your head. Anger was fine. He could work with anger. You said something against the palm of his hand. Which led him to lean closer and ever so slightly, lift his hand from your mouth. “What?”

You were just so mad. 

You wanted to hit him. You wanted to scream at him.

“Prove it.”

“Prove what?”

“Prove you don’t think this is a mistake.”

Your words made Steve hesitate. He’d never said that word. He never said mistake. He’d said accident, he didn’t say mistake. But you’d been avoiding him all day. You had been left to think, stew, ponder, wonder and generally left to your own assumptions. Plus whatever the Omega’s in your office had to say on the matter.

You needed him to prove that you weren’t a mistake.

Steve’s hand crushed back over your mouth. He pushed you forward into the wall, where his other hand began to wander. Buttons on your silk shirt were popped open. His mouth was on your neck. Skilled fingers slipped into your bra. Those fingers sank around your breast, as bit rougher than you’d expected and you found yourself pushed against the wall. A hand still snug over your mouth.

His teeth scraped your ear. “Do you have any idea what you do to me?”

You couldn’t answer, his hand covered your mouth.

Fingers roughly pinched your nipple, till it was just that side of pain and did it ever feel good. You could feel it all the way to your core. Steve rubbed his thumb around your nipple, till it was an aching pained nub. Against your hip, he rubbed himself against you. Pressed until you could distinctly make out the feel of him, hard inside of his suit.

“That is what you do to me.” Steve breath was hot behind your ear. His hand sank even further into your bra, cupping your breast and then switching over to your other, to torment that nipple too. “My body hasn’t been mine since I met you. You feel that? For three years you’ve done that to me. You think I can fake that?”

Through the layers of his suit and your pants, he was most certainly hard.

There was no faking that erection.

So you shook your head.

“Undo your jeans…”

His hand was just so firmly clamped over your mouth. His other hand so intent on your nipple. A muffled cry came from you when he pinched you, and dear god, the sharp pain followed by a warm blooming throb. Boy was it good.

Needless to say, you unbuttoned and unzipped your skinny jeans.

“Push them down Omega…”

His scent was thick enough to cut and you just knew, you knew the second you pushed down your pants as much as you could, held up tight against him, which wasn’t far, that he’d smell how aroused you were getting. Smell the start of your slick in your panties.

“Touch yourself…reach down and slide your fingers inside of you…”

What were you going to do? Tell him no?

That wasn’t even an option.

You’d burn down the building before you told him no, or refused.

Your eyes closed when you heard the wet noise that followed, your fingers slid into your folds, sliding back till you found your entrance. You were wet enough to take him without any other stimulation. Jeez what a day you had so far.

“Put those fingers in my mouth Doll.”

And your day wasn’t over.

Slowly, hesitantly, you lifted your hand up and over your shoulder, up to his mouth where his teeth nipped. His tongue curled around your wet digits sinfully, and then his hot mouth closed around your fingers.

A moan came from you and was muffled by his hand.

When he hummed, you felt it down deep. No wonder he liked it so much when you did that to him.

That wicked tongue of his swirled around your fingers. When he was done, he pulled his mouth off with a pop. “Over your desk. Chest down. Bend over it.”

At first, you didn’t think you heard him correctly.

You tried to look back at him. His palm over your mouth didn’t allow for that much movement, or backtalk. And heaven help you, it was making you wetter. You could feel your slick trailing down the inside of your thigh. You could feel your walls clench in anticipation. Your breasts ached at the loss of his hand. Which traveled between the two of you, so he could unzip his Stealth Suit to free himself.

You were eager. You needed to feel him. You needed him inside of you. You needed him now. You needed him hard and fast and rough. You needed to fight with him this way, you needed that connection. Even as you were mad and upset, you still needed your Alpha to satisfy this biological urge of yours. Your legs spread apart further. A whine came from you through his hand. 

Steve fisted himself, ran his tip through your wet folds and pushed in.

Between leaning over, palms pressed against the desk and everything on it, the sheer size of him, it was too much. Way too much. It was overwhelming. Bent over at the waist made things so tight. You cried out from behind his hand. Even having his hand over your mouth added to your overwhelmed state.

However, Steve only pumped in a handful of times, three maybe four times, before he pulled out.

“Slide those two fingers back inside of you Omega.”

A surprised noise came from you.

“You’re going to feel it. Put them in Omega.”

Something was knocked off your desk, landing on the floor with the distinctive sounds of papers sliding everywhere. Still you somehow managed. You snaked a hand down between your legs, where you were empty. Although you could feel him pressed against the flesh of your ass. Your pants not even making it to your knees helped make things feel snugger.

Moving around, your fingers travelled up inside you…and it wasn’t what you expected.

You felt warm and wet and…squishy.

Did you really feel like that? Was that what you felt like? 

No sooner had that thought flickered through the old noggin, did you feel his slippery penis against the back of your hand. Your index and middle finger were in as far as you could push them. Steve trapped you between his length and your intimate walls, as he slid in again.

God the snugness was too much.

You heard your muffled moan and could literally feel him push in mercilessly.

Steve lifted his hand and you gasped deeply, pinned beneath his body weight to the desk, stuffed full of his cock and two of your fingers, totally dressed, in your packed office.

He damn well better have locked your office door.

“Doll?”

You sounded breathy as you gasped, “I’m ok…just full.”

His hand came back over your mouth and then, he was all the way in. A muffled cry came from you in surprise. Then he began to pump with conviction. You felt him. You really felt him. You felt him between the V of your two fingers. Your legs dangled from your desk. His body was heavy against yours and as he was in, and then out, in again, then out, over and over, his tongue touched the shell of your ear. 

“Keep those fingers in there. You’re going to feel everything. You’re never going to wonder again. You’re going to be my wife. I’m going to be your husband. One day this body is going to bear my pups. Until then, this is my other home. Do you understand? You’re my home. There is nothing on earth that feels as good as you. I don’t ever want to hear you questioning it again. You got me?”

You hadn’t even realized that you were climaxing.

It’d totally snuck up on you.

One moment you were stuffed to the absolute brim full. In the next, your head was melting down. You felt your soft, almost gooey walls, clamp down on your fingers and his dick. Into his palm you wailed. Steve continued to pound away inside of you, just prolonging your agonizing pleasure.

Steve wasn’t lasting too much longer. No matter how much he wanted to savor the moment.

You felt so mind-blowingly good he almost blacked out. He found himself shoving you harder and harder into your desk with every thrust. When he came, he clenched his teeth to keep his own self quiet.

He did not need Janet calling security. Not now, sure as hell not now. Not when he was making a point.

A few huffs came from his chest.

Never had there been a more beautiful sight. His Omega, his lover, his partner and Bondmate speared on him and making soft little noises against the palm of his hand. A lesser Alpha would have said they’d defiled you. Steve would argue till not a breath remained in his body. In his eyes you looked like a masterpiece, a work of art that he’d completed from both of yours’s flesh.

You never moved, not even when he slipped out and zipped himself back in his suit.

Steve was almost a little let down to see the front of his Stealth Suit remained pristine. Your coupling had been so fast, he hadn’t gotten any of your slick on him. 

“Promise not to yell?”

Exhausted, you nodded.

After which he stood, leaned back and got a look at his creation. Blue eyes roamed the curve of your hips against the edge of your desk. Your breathing was heavy, you panted. Your face flushed in pleasure. Both of his larger hands pushed your cheeks and upper thighs open, so he could look at what he’d done.

And oh was it satisfying.

Smeared along the inside of your thighs was your slick. Your fingers were covered in it, both of them slowly slid out of you along with his creamy spunk.

Something came over him and he took your hand, smeared it around at your entrance and then gently began to pull your jeans back up. Buttoning and zipping them shut so you would feel what the two of you had done, for the rest of the day. His hand rested on your denim covered ass for a second. After that, he sat down in your office chair. Steve looked in your eyes with a face of pure devotion and love. He looked at you with the exact feelings that you could feel buzzing around your body.

“Give me your hand.”

You knew exactly what hand he meant. 

Careful to not touch anything, you pulled it out from underneath you. More than a bit surprised to see just how thick, and gooey, your slick was covering your own digits. His cum was easy to see mixed in. As he leaned forward, you were in no way, shape or form ready for him to take your fingers in his mouth. Or curl his tongue around them.

“Oh God…” you whimpered.

Not only did your Bondmate greedily taste you both, he breathed in deeply through his nose, committing you both to memory. The debauched nature of it made your insides twist. You wanted it too. 

Steve watched you. Steve watched your eyes, watched you run the tip of your tongue along your lips.

When he leaned forward and kissed you, his tongue swept through your mouth. 

Distinctive musky tastes of your Mate were mixed with the salty tang of yourself. Combined with the thought of the quick act on the end of your desk, it made it all the more overwhelming. And you still wanted to hit him.

Against his mouth, you breathed. Voice breaking just a little, “I’m still so mad at you.”

“I know.” He kissed you again, then again. “Be mad. Just be mad at me. Don’t stay upstairs with Pepper tonight, or ignore my calls. I can take it.” Then he kissed your nose and your cheek, brushed his fingers through your hair. “Omega?”

Of course, he’d assume you’d want to spend the night up in Pepper’s nest, with Pepper and Morgan, roasting all things Alpha.

And while you were unable to promise you wouldn’t throw anything else in his general direction, at the thought of his blatant dishonesty, the marital misdeed was actually somewhat amusing. The responsible thing would be to spend the night elsewhere, until you cooled your toes. You’d already broken an extremely expensive phone that he’d narrowly managed to avoid.

“I love you Alpha…even when I wanted to strangle you today. I’ll love you no matter what you do. Just don’t do anything else today.”


	5. Wednesday Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ::Hello friendly reader! I have another advisory for you. Steve just cannot be helped, what can I say? This chapter has some biting and blood spillage. Not a lot of blood. Dracula amounts of blood, not Saving Private Ryan amounts of blood. It isn't gratuitous but is mentioned a couple times. And again, thank you for all your fabulous comments!! They make my day!!::

Honestly, you didn’t know if you’d be spending the night with Pepper, or Steve, until you got in the elevator and hit the button for your floor later that day.

When you stepped into your new combined space and saw Steve in the kitchen, at the stove, you knew you’d made the right choice.

He may have been your Alpha.

He may have been the strong, powerful and capable Captain America.

He also was Steve Rogers, and in his eyes was real uncertainty.

In the kitchen with him were Sam and Bucky, Sam leaned against the sink while Steve stirred something in your big cast iron pot. Bucky sat up on the counter, beer in hand. Both other Alpha’s had a look of complete relief to see you. 

Moral support.

Sam and Bucky were Steve’s Pepper.

Whatever was cooking on the stove smelled absolutely amazing, spicy and hearty, savory and you knew that it had not come from the thirties. You kicked off your pumps and fluffed your hair tiredly, “Dinner smells amazing Sam. What’s cooking?”

Bucky laughed from his seat up on the counter.

“Grandpa Wilson’s Jambalaya,” Sam beamed, kicking off what turned out to be a significantly better evening than you, or Steve, expected. And honestly, you both were dreading that night, together, alone in your new apartment, as a married couple.

The food was great and the company better.

Sam told you about how he and Bucky had snuck Steve into your office that afternoon, making you laugh. Bucky went on at length about how crazy the secretary was, and how she’d chased him around the copyroom till Sam eventually came and saved him. Steve watched Bucky detail, in horror, how he had to climb up on the copy machine for you, in an animated way he hadn’t seen in some time. Your Omega pulling out a part of his old friend so effortlessly, with warm laughter and kind eyes. Steve watched you tease Sam and cackle as Sam told you about saving fair Bucky, slaying the fierce Omega from behind the desk, and then his plans for when he took her out later that evening.

Steve watched you try your best to mediate when Sam and Bucky argued, your Omega nurturing peeking through without you even realizing.

Steve watched you talk cooking with Sam, press him for tips. He watched you top off Bucky’s bowl twice, informing his friend to eat more and that you knew just how much he needed to eat to maintain. That earned Steve a dirty look from Bucky. Not that Bucky would ever make even a hint of that face at you, never.

You gave both Alpha’s a tour of the somewhat more-organzied apartment after you ate, pointing out what you wanted to do here and there.

When Sam left for his date, you sent him with a bottle of wine and specific instructions to wrap it up. 

Bucky stayed longer to help with dishes. When he did leave, you gave him leftovers in a to-go container and cupcakes. 

It was in the moment when you put the glass Tupperware in Bucky’s hands, grabbed his face to pull him down so you could kiss the top of his head, then announce to Steve that you were going to go take a bath and exfoliate and were not to be bothered, that Steve knew he wanted a pup.

Bucky stood beside him in the open doorway, fidgiting.

Bucky waited until you had vanished behind the closed bathroom door, before he looked at his blonde friend. “If you mess things up with Ms Rogers again…I’m not helping you out. I’m going to convince her to leave you and run away with me. Just letting you know.” 

Ignoring that, Steve’s eyes remained on the bathroom door.

Watching you nurture and care for and just be your Omega self all evening had made it clear to him. He didn’t want to wait anymore.

He thought waiting was the responsible thing to do. What right did he had to bring a new life into the world, when he was off Avenging or doing God knew what? He’d been adamant that he wanted stability for his future pups. He wanted family and warmth and a home.

If Tony could do it for crying out loud, than so could he, so could the both of you.

You had a family right there at the Compound. If he was away, you had support. The Compound was your home. Conditions were perfect. How had he not seen it?

Natasha was right, he was an idiot.

“I want a pup,” Steve told his friend.

“Yeah I’d want one with her too,” was the response Steve got in return.

“No, I mean now. I want one now.”

Steve then, finally, looked at Bucky.

Bucky had been prepared for this moment for a while, “Need any help?”

“Jerk,” Steve clapped back.

Leaning in the doorway and balancing the Tupperware, Bucky went on. “Now I know this is new for you…but…you may want to consider using your words to express your desire to impregnate your Bondmate? I know your first instinct is probably going to be to trick her in some way, into getting pregnant, and then not telling her for three years…”

Steve was shoving at his friend. “Ok, you can go now. Good night Bucky.”

He managed to get his friend out and the door almost shut.

A Vibranium arm shot in. “Try using your words this time Steve. Just pretend she’s going to say you can’t do something. That always seems to get your juices flowing…”

Steve never even had a chance to slam the door.

Bucky’s arm slid out and laughter filled the outside hallway. 

***

Steve spent a lot of time that night thinking.

You’d spent a considerable amount of time in the bathroom and to be frank, Steve was a little concerned. You’d announced that all was well in paradise again though, so he assumed it must have gone well.

He’d waited until you settled in your nest with a small stack of magazines and glass of tea, before following you into the bedroom, wanting to let you relax more.

“I have a something I’ve been waiting to share with you for a while.”

The look you gave him, right when he came in the bedroom and told you that.

Needless to say, it was a good thing you were holding your magazine and not your tea, or you would have spilled tea all over the nest. Your eyes went wide. Your mouth gaped open. You looked as if he’d just told you that he was secretly working for Hydra.

Once Steve saw your terrified reaction and your body tense, he made the decision to wait a day or two, to tell you he wanted to start a family. You had a big day already. He’d give you some time to come down from the big news of that day first.

“Jewelry Omega, it’s just jewelry. There’s no need to panic.”

It wasn’t even like you were fertile yet anyway.

Steve could always smell when you started your pre-heat and your hormones changed, he could tell when you were entering your fertile window. Before, when that window popped up, the two of you would always take precautions. 

Not this time.

As he dropped down into the big nest beside you and reached into the pocket of his sweatpants, he noticed the perfect spot over in the corner for a crib. On the weekends, you’d go into the city where you could have a nursery. Hell, he may even ask Tony about adding one onto the Compound Apartment. Nothing but storage was in your wing of the Avengers Living Quarters.

Later though, as you held a hand to your chest and took a deep breath, Steve promised himself later.

He had an Omega to take care of first.

First, he took your hands in his and kissed your palms, your knuckles, the backs of your hands and over your Scent Glands on your wrists. He focused on being calm and exuding calm feelings, scents.

His chest was already tightening as he thought about it.

First though, first things first.

Your eyes watched him warily as he leaned back into the sea of pillows, blankets and assorted pieces of clothing that no longer fit, or smelled too good to wash.

Between his thumb and index finger were three thin gold rings.

You weren’t sure how to react. So you watched him.

“I got these a while ago. When I saw them, they made me think of you. I was going to give them to you next week. I was going to actually propose, believe it or not.”

You weren’t sure what to say. 

Well, other than the truth. “I would have said yes.”

You then held out your hand, cause you wanted to see them. They were cool and soft on your palm, so lightweight. When you looked at them you noticed each ring had a different number of diamonds, cut in different shapes and sizes. They looked more artsy, more art deco than what you’d seen in Peppers wedding magazines. You loved it. “They’re beautiful.”

You then held out your left hand and your palm, so he could do the honors, cause you weren’t about to take that away from him. Steve’s fingers were so much bigger than yours, yet so gentle. With the utmost concentration he slid each ring on the correct finger. There being three rings was not lost on you.

When they were on, you held your hand out for a good look. “Do I get one every year we’re married?”

“Caught that huh?”

You managed to give him a little smirk.

“You’ll get something special every year Omega.”

Your little smirk grew into something indecent, and you continued to eye your stack of rings, amused and pleased.

Steve shifted in the bed beside you. A finger hooking in the collar of his t-shirt that you had on, allowing him to see his scars on your neck glands. “Is there something special you would like right now Mrs. Rogers?”

Oh that was right. You were a Mrs. again.

You were now Mrs. Rogers. 

Still entranced by your new bling, you made a humming noise. “You like saying that, don’t you?”

His thumb brushed over the gland on your neck and you could feel it all the way down to your toes, your core. “You know I do. What do you want Mrs. Rogers?”

You were happy, content.

Somewhat giddily, you moved your hand around to see the rings at different angles. “Don’t you worry. You aren’t in the amount of trouble that requires sexual favors.”

“Omega…” your Mate’s tone dropped.

You peered over at him.

“Is there something you would like your Alpha to do to you, for no other reason than it feels good? For no other reason than it pleases me to please you?”

A deep breath came from you, sounding perilously close to a whine.

You could only just barely hear the words that came from you. “Eat me out. Scent me.”

He had super soldier hearing.

Of course he could hear you.

That didn’t make it easier to fall from your lips, to ask. You were an Omega. It was your purpose to serve and obey and submit, to be the nurturer and carer. Fortunately for you, you’d never had to find your voice in the bedroom. Your Alpha was more than giving. You thought the two of you pretty compatible between the sheets.

Ever since your designation had become clear, you’d been a good Omega, the best Omega, you were proud to say. 

Sure, there had been a little hiccup with your first Alpha, your first marriage.

All of which now was a distant blurry memory, like an early childhood memory, your bond with Steve having become dominant. All the scar tissue on the base of your neck, from Steve, hid any traces that there was someone else’s bite down there.

If your Steve had asked you to get on your knees and please him, you gladly would have without hesitation. Nothing pleased you more than pleasuring your Bondmate.

“Take your clothes off little Mega. Let me see what’s mine.”

A little thrill that burned straight to your core bloomed.

When he used that tone, oh, that tone.

“What about you,” you whispered. Your hands slowly pulled off the baggy t-shirt of his because they were beginning to tremble in anticipation, sweat with eagerness. Your body began to react to his nature before he touched you. Whether it was the potency of being in the prime of his Alphahood, or something to do with a mix of his designation and that serum, you doubted you’d ever know.

“What about me?”

Darkening blue eyes watched you. All the skin of yours that became exposed when his shirt was dropped in the nest. On your hips were matching bruises from earlier in your office, where your thighs had hit the desk, repeatedly.

Steve almost felt bad.

Maybe a little bad. But those were his marks. He’d given them to you. They were proof of your time together that afternoon. With soft touches, he ran his fingertips over those bruises, ignoring old scars from your old life that had faded but were still there, evidence that someone before him had been careless with you.

Your colorful panties were dropped to the side too. Leaving you in a pair of purple fuzzy socks, which Steve gestured at until you yanked them off too.

Not that he was a foot guy.

Steve didn’t understand the foot fetish thing personally. Not that he’d knock it. To each their own. What he loved was seeing your painted toenails. White with little black dots when he looked down. Paired with the few toe rings you had on that glittered up at him, it was just so you.

“You know I can’t leave you unsatisfied Alpha.”

His heart pounded at his little Omega’s words.

Steve took your ankle in his bigger hand, tugging you down in the nest, till you wound up flat on your back, hair spread out behind you on the pillows and blankets.

You watched your Alpha crawl around the nest, push your thighs open and you pulled them shut. 

He seemed amused.

You were beginning to grow a bit anxious, perhaps a little. Your scent was thickening in response. When you propped yourself up on your elbows, your new ring glittered on your hand, your breasts shifted with your movement.

Seeing his ring on your hand. Seeing all of your exposed flesh. Steve would have been lying if he said you weren’t doing things to him. You getting so upset at the prospect of neglecting his needs, it practically had him preening. How did he find such an Omega? What did he ever do to deserve you?

“Don’t you want to submit to me Mega…” big rough palms covered your knees. “…don’t you want to obey? Be a good girl for your Alpha?”

At that, you narrowed your eyes at him.

Your Steve could be such a little shit.

Blue eyes twinkled at you.

He got that look to him, knowing that he had you and you could never deny him.

“That’s how it’s gonna be?” 

Your knees loosened and he pushed them apart with almost no effort. “That is exactly how it’s gonna be…now be a good girl for me. Give me your hand.” He didn’t look away from you either. Not when you stuck your tongue out at him. Or when you thrust your hand down at him.

Steve took your hand and kissed your palm.

He pressed his lips up to your wrist, where your scent gland was and only then, when he pressed his nose to your gland, he closed his eyes and took in your scent. He rubbed his cheek over your gland. A moan softly came from you.

He kissed your soft skin around the gland. Traced his tongue over your soft tender flesh.

“Trust me when I tell you this, this is as good for me as it is for you. And if that doesn’t calm you, sweet little Omega, I’m going to paint your flesh by the time I finish with you. You exfoliated all of my hard work away from today.”

His soft gentle words paired with the subtle prodding of debauchery, it made you cry out and pull your hand from him. Your fingers grabbed his hair and you sat up. A sudden bit of ire came over you. Even though you held his hair tightly, he seemed more amused than anything. “All your hard work? You know how long it took me to clean up your hard work? I can still feel all of your hard work with every step I take, every time I sit down, every little move.”

Your Mate leaned forward, his forehead pressed against yours, as he traced the tip of his tongue over your top lip.

“Lay down. Let me make it better Doll.”

Your grip on his golden locks loosened. You threaded your fingers through his hair, you looked deeply into the blue of his eyes, your toes dug into the soft fabric of his sweats.

“Down Omega. Close your eyes,” he softly told you until you complied. “Hands up above your head…that’s my girl, let me see your beautiful body. Let me see my marks on your neck.” Steve watched you shift down into the nest, stretch out and send him a heated look full of fire and need. 

Unable to help himself, he kissed your soft flat stomach feeling a clench in his own, knowing that in the near future he’d make your body grow. Before the year was out, he’d breed you. He would put his pup in you. 

His mark was on your neck. His ring was on your hand. His scent had infused with your scent. Soon his seed would take root in your womb and you’d grow a part of him into existence. It was making him hard as a fucking rock in his pants. As he knelt down into the nest between your legs, inhaling the rich heady scent of your slick, he set eyes on you and knew he wouldn’t touch you again that night.

Lowering himself to the nest so he rested on his stomach, he got comfortable for what he had in store for you. 

You were already wet with slick. Your body was preparing itself for him. Your Omega was preparing for her Alpha, preparing to take him and submit, give him your body and all the pleasure he would take. Your biological needs outweighed everything. Your primal designation yearned desperately for the other living soul attached to the bitemarks on your throat.

Along the insides of both your thighs was red chaffing. Round bruises in small to slightly larger than small shapes decorated there too, from his hands and fingers. Something smelled like pine that would have led him to investigate, had he not seen your groin was red and swollen in spots. It made him freeze.

Yes, your body was preparing for him again, growing flushed and aroused. Even though he’d done that to you, with you.

Even without any formal medical training, Steve could see that you were obviously tender and chaffed. A little purple bruise or three were visible. As he wondered how you’d gotten that from his visit to your office, he then remembered. He remembered that previous night out in the woods. Where he’d taken you again and again and again. It’d been amazing. You’d scared off so many animals from your screaming.

Oh right, and when he’d got back from Mongolia, out in the chair too.

Clearly his homecoming had been quite eventful and as he took in the sight of you, oh yes, he would very much be focusing on his Omega. His Omega needed to be treasured and cared for, tended to. You’d been stressed that day and your body needed caring for that only your Alpha could give you. 

Softly he kissed your thighs, where you were chaffed.

Kissing downwards in no hurry, making you say his name repeatedly. The smell of you. Sight of your slick dripping from you, down into the nest, it physically hurt him. Every instinct in him screamed to bury himself deep, make you scream his name.

But no, no.

Oh, he’d make it good for you. You’d be screaming and clawing at him, out of your mind from ecstasy. But you wouldn’t heal as quickly as him. You didn’t heal anywhere near as fast as him. Your blood was normal, untainted by anything.

And then…Steve looked at your thigh again. 

He looked at that beautiful bitemark inked in black onto your flesh.

“Don’t tease me Alpha…” you whined, begged.

Oh, he wouldn’t. 

He would take good care of you. He would take the best care of his Omega, his Bondmate, the future mother of his pup, his wife. Leaning down, he put his mouth on you, slid his tongue between your folds, already saturated from your slick.

You shifted beneath him at the sudden feel.

His tongue roamed up, circled around your clit, played with the little round button of nerves, making you twitch around beneath him. Leading him to slide powerful arms up your sides, up your warm smooth body to still you. His hands came to rest over your breasts as his tongue traveled down, through your tender flesh, making your moans become gaspy pained sighs. It felt good but you were sore. It felt amazing, but you could feel little bruises and abrasions. Ones you’d not realized were down there.

Who knew sex with an Alpha Super Soldier could have a down side?

An actual cry came from you when his tongue plunged into you. 

Steve slid back up to your nub, to push you towards a climax. His own fingers stroking your breasts, stroking your nipples till you panted, wiggled, whined at the agonizing heat he caused, twisting you tighter and tighter.

You came with a moan, your body twitching, you teeth clenching.

Steve watched you from between your thighs, his mouth never leaving the little bundle of nerves. It may have been on your body, but your clit belonged to him. Every part of you belonged to him. Every bit of you was his to do as he pleased. 

One large hand remained on your chest, between your breasts.

His other came down to slide a finger in your drenched channel. Your muscles clenched around him as he prolonged your orgasm. Wasn’t that perfect? He would get one more from you beforehand.

You realized what he was doing and attempted to roll to the side, roll away from him, curl up to just savor and come down from your shattering orgasm.

Steve was having none of that foolishness.

Briefly, he let go of you. 

His hands sank around your waist and he pulled you down, closer to him a few inches. You cried out. You said his name in both a plea and accusation.

“Give me another one Omega. I want three from you tonight.”

Three? He wanted three from you?

Obviously he’d lost his damn mind.

One arm fell heavily over your abdomen, as two fingers slid up into you. You lifted your head to look down at him. Your eyes found his blue ones as he stayed down there, between your legs, tongue curling out to further torment you.

In the depths of that blue, you could see he wasn’t giving an inch.

He was going to get three orgasms out of you. 

You could easily see your slick shining on his face. His hair tousled from your struggle. Your chest heaved and as his fingers curled inside of you, his lips wrapped around your clit, just how he knew you liked.

You were going to come again.

He knew how your body worked. He was intimately familiar with your body like his own.

A broken noise came from you. Frantically you reached down to sink your fingers into his messy hair. “You had better paint my body with every last drop of your cum, till I can’t smell anything else.”

He growled at you.

You collapsed back into the nest. Your hands going to your hair, chest heaving, crying as his lips grew fevered around you.

Deep inside of you, your body began to softly clench around him.

He knew you were climbing back up towards another climax.

When you spoke to him like that, it drove him up the fucking wall. He would too. In his pants, there was a growing wetness from his dick, beads of release forming as he grew more and more aroused from your smell, taste and that mouth of yours. He was smelling nothing but your slick, hot sweet lemony tea, cinnamon and those buttery cookies that was your scent, infused with his scent, sending his brain into a primal place.

As your body began to tighten up, you curled into the bedding. Clenched around his fingers in another orgasm that wouldn’t be as powerful as the first, being so close to it, but he’d push you over the top.

You began to unravel.

You began to whine. Your legs began to pull up, tighten around his ears and that was his cue.

Grabbing your thigh with one hand, your Alpha continued to finger you, push two fingers deep into your body as he rubbed his thumb over your now tender clit. Steve lifted his wet face and looked for a perfect spot.

On the inside curve of your thigh. Up where your thigh met your pelvis, so close to your mound, he sank his teeth into your highly sensitive thigh, hard enough to break the skin as your orgasm hit.

You screamed.

You screamed in pain. You screamed in pleasure. You screamed in shock.

What in the hell was he doing down there? Still doing, as he worked to further your orgasm. Smells of soft leather and spicy cinnamon and creamy vanilla hit you hard. Pheromones. Steve was scenting you, calming you. You thought maybe you smelled blood? Considering the pain, it was probably yours and by then, you didn’t care, his scenting took hold of you along with the orgasm. You were boneless.

You did smell blood.

You had smelled your blood.

You had smelled his blood.

Steve didn’t know if it would work. Steve wasn’t sure at all. 

Slowly, languidly, he licked the apex of your thigh, where he’d bitten the hell out of you. He’d bitten the shit out of his tongue too, until he tasted blood in his own mouth. Only then, only then did he begin to lick the bite. He curled his tongue over the wounds he’d made in your flesh. He smeared his own blood over your abused skin.

The moans that came from you were downright pornographic.

It brought a smile to Steve’s face. Tongue pressing against his bite. “That feel good Omega?”

Steve could feel your body still softly, slowly, throbbing around his two fingers up inside you. 

Eventually you wound down from the second orgasm that had pushed you over the edge. That bite had done the trick, if your body taking so long to come down was any indication.

You panted. Your legs were limp, your body damp with perspiration. “…counts…as three…”

You didn’t know what the hell Steve was doing, nor did you care. If Tony blew another hole in the side of the building from dicking around with that space rock, you wouldn’t have cared. Hell, Steve could have pulled out some markers and started coloring on you, and you would be down with that.

He’d bitten you, that much you knew for a fact.

You loved when he bit you.

There was something so hot, so primordial, so debauched about him biting you during sex. Marking you, giving you something to remember him by. It was why you’d gotten one tattooed. The one that he’d just given you as your groin throbbed and pulsed excruciatingly was in far too special of a place, far too near your secret garden, for you to have it forever immortalized.

For a hot second, you wondered why he was licking the inside of your thigh.

When you felt the sting, you remembered you had an open sore that you’d opted to not cover with a Band-Aid that night. You’d hoped it would scab up. There must have been something in his stealth suit pant pocket from your little encounter on your desk.

A warmth spread around your groin from the bite that actually felt pretty stellar and soon, a similar warmth, like a nice mug of Pepper’s Boozy Christmas Party Punch, warmed your thigh, melted out of that chaffed sore.

“…shit Steve…that’s amazing…”

There was a pause in his licking of your thigh, like it was covered in chocolate. 

“Ready for me Omega?”

Eagerly, you nodded.

He gave your thigh a few more licks with the entirety of his tongue. Then, before popping up onto his knees, kissed the bite he’d given you, curling his tongue over it one last time. Leaving what felt like an enormous amount of saliva behind and had you sat up to look, you would have seen blood covering the bite. Blood smeared along your thigh.

All you could focus on was your Alpha finding his release. All your mind screamed at you, was for your Alpha’s seed. You wanted the proof of his gratification all over your body, so you knew he was complete and satisfied, and all his needs were fulfilled.

Your eyes took him in when Steve stood up on his knees, yanked his snug Under Armor shirt over his head. Through his sweatpants, you could see the outline of his erection. You barely paid attention to your slick, or the blood, that was smeared over his face. Skilled hands reached into his sweats, pulling out an angry red shaft that was smeared with his own release. 

A keening noise came from you.

You propped yourself up when he began to grip himself. Watched him run his fist up and down his length. “Lay down Omega. Be a good girl. Show me that beautiful soft belly.”

You couldn’t help it. A whiny insolent noise came from you, but you obeyed.

Did that noise ever go straight to his dick.

He wasn’t going to last more than a few pumps, at that point.

“You gonna be a good little Omega? Take me bare during your heat? You want me to fill you with my pup?”

Desperately you nodded, wiggled closer to him.

His words just made you want it more. His accent thickening with every delicious filthy word from his gorgeous wet mouth, as he just unraveled then and there.

“You wanna be bred Mega? You wanna feel me grow in your womb? You want my cum…all insid’a you…stickin up in you…nothin protectin your pussy from me?”

Just saying those words to you, picturing it, he was just a hairs breath away from completion.

And then you begged, “Yes…”

And done, Steve was done.

Put a fork in him done.

Watching your Mate cry out, find his release all over your body with fevered pumps of his clenched fist, teeth ground down, eyes shut. His pungent scent filled your nest. Calming your needy little Omega’s desire. Softly, it landed on your slippery skin like warm thick rain drops. Along your stomach, up your side and on your breast. 

When he gasped, his eyes popped open and your arms were outstretched. You were reaching for him and he was climbing further into the nest, settling in your arms, curling up against you, uncaring about his still warm released on your flesh. In fact, he curled up against your side. Steve curled up against your hip as close as he could get, until his cock was wedged between the warmth of your bodies, the flesh curve of your hip and his own. He grabbed whatever blankets he touched first to cover you both while you soothed him, peppered his neck, throat and gland with soft kisses and whispered words. Your fingers dug into his side, the last of your urges seen to completion as he came down from his high, in the sea of your bedding.

***

It was four in the morning, when Steve got out of your nest.

He didn’t have to get up for another hour. 

However, Bucky had sent him a text. Did he want to go for a fifteen mile run?

What kind of a question was that at four AM?

Of course he wanted to go for a fifteen mile run. Hell, make it twenty miles. That was what he texted Bucky back. Right before he rolled out of all the pillows and blankets and whatever else you’d added while he’d been away. And you had most definitely added to the nest.

However, right before he slid completely from the nest, he looked back at your sleeping form.

You were totally out of it.

You were such a good sleeper.

After three years together, Steve knew better than to wake you up at such a godawful hour, just to tell you he was going running. He had no desire to die that day. He’d leave you a note.

However, Steve was curious.

Wearing only his sweat pants, he maneuvered himself around so he could hold up his phone. His night vision was superb. But, he wanted to see any tiny changes on your flesh to bruises, chaffing or swelling, as well as red areas or obvious tender spots.

Doctor Cho refused to let him or Bucky donate blood.

There had to be a reason.

Gently, he lifted your leg by placing two fingers under your knee.

First, he noticed the dried blood and dried slick on your thighs, on your groin.

He had to look closer, and that was when he noticed the redness and swelling was gone. Some of the heavier chaffed spots on your thighs remained, to include the sore that he’d licked open. But it was much smaller, considerably smaller, almost gone. All the bruises he’d left on your thighs had mostly faded away, minus one or two that had been deep, dark and they were lightened in the last stages of healing.

His bitemark was mostly healed up too.

Oh, had that been deep. He felt a little bad afterwards. However, when he shone his phone on it, it was closed up, it was red but looked to be a week or so old.

In your sleep, you kicked.

Steve let go of your knee.

He leaned over to place a soft kiss on your thigh. His own tongue had long since healed, from the bite he’d given himself.

And then he rose, grabbing his Under Armor shirt to go for his run. Finally understanding why Doctor Cho wouldn’t let him donate blood and wondering, where the hell that pine smell was coming from? All night he’d been smelling it. It was driving him crazy.


	6. Thursday Morning

Something was wrong.

Something was very wrong. 

Ever since you and Steve had become a Bonded Pair, your heats and ruts had matched up. It took one cycle to work out the kinks. But, the second heat you had the first year you were together, his rut hit the same day. It’d been the same for every heat of yours since. 

Your heats used to be on the same cycle with Pepper. Your close friendship with the other Omega had created a bond of its own, that while was not strong as the one with your True Mate, it had some pull of its own. Normally you went into heat a week to the day after Pepper.

However, on that particular morning, you found yourself uncomfortably hot.

So hot, you found yourself demanding of FRIDAY if the air conditioning was broken.

When the musical voice belonging to the AI reported that the climate control system was fully operational, you rolled yourself out of bed, wondering if maybe you had gotten a bug or virus from someone in the office?

However, upon finding yourself in a full upright position, you felt something unusual.

You felt something familiar.

A soft gush of warmth made your stroll to the bathroom, turn into an awkward waddle. Confusion filled the air. 

You hadn’t had an accident for heaven’s sake. But it wasn’t time for this, it was not anywhere near time for your pre-heat. Those were the thoughts that ran through your mind, as you flipped on the bathroom light and looked down at your nude form.

Sure enough, on your thighs along with a surprising about of dried blood was new, fresh slick. And not just any slick either. It was your heat slick. Not in the copious amounts that were present for the entirety of your heat, thank goodness. It was still thicker than your usual slick from sexual arousal. You reached down and touched it. With something of a mucus-like consistency, paired with the smell, you knew it was from your pre-heat.

As you turned to the sink, to wash your hand, you froze at your reflection.

A red flush told you that you had a low-grade fever.

“No…oh nooooo…” you breathed when it became clear in 

You could not be having your pre-heat now. You weren’t supposed to have it till the week after the wedding. Why was it early? You were never early anymore.

How the hell were you supposed to get through the wedding now?

***

“You’re sure Tony?”

“Positive Cap,” the brunet replied. Standing behind what looked to the untrained eye to be a hologram of countless security screens, just hanging out in the air. On each of those feeds mere feet away from Steve, were footage of the compound from last night showing a security breach. If Steve were to reach out and touch them, his hand would go through the images that were clear as day. 

Yet, Tony touched them and moved them around, as if they were tangible things.

“How did the security system not get tripped? Better yet, why didn’t FRIDAY let you know,” Natasha asked, beside Steve, watching the security footage with equal disbelief.

Both Alpha’s looked to Tony who’d been working on this all morning.

Seeing the alarm on their faces made him feel better, his system had been compromised and he wasn’t overreacting.

“Someone here was able to override the security. Someone in the compound.”

Steve took a deep breath through his nose.

Natasha’s mind was already going a mile a minute. Connections were being made, things were remembered, all the information up on the footage stored for a later time. “So Bucky and Mrs Rogers seeing that Hydra Agent wasn’t coincidence.”

Steve didn’t think so. Neither did Tony.

The three Alphas watched a screen. On it, two masked men in all black attempted to get past a secure door, where the Space Rock was located. They weren’t successful. But that wasn’t the point.

Tony was outraged. Natasha stewed. Steve shook in barely contained frustration.

“It won’t happen again. I’m already going in and reprogramming everything. By the end of the day, I’ll find out who was in my system,” Tony promised.

***

“I’m serious Pepper,” you hissed into your phone as you fanned yourself with a magazine, convinced that Steve must have thrown you into an early heat. It was the only logical explanation. “It has to have been him getting back after two months away. All those Super Soldier Enhanced Alpha Hormones must have hit me harder than I thought.”

Pepper snorted in a most unladylike fashion, on the other end of your new Stark cell phone. 

“This is no laughing matter Potts! I had to go change after my meeting and put on a Slick Pad.” You snarled, glad that no one could see you were wearing a pair of baggy jeans behind your desk. Office inappropriate? Yes, but the situation was dire and you didn’t want to risk ruining another piece of your pricy office wardrobe.

“Tell me then, Rogers, when did these Hormones hit you? When you two were out fornicating in the woods and rolling around in a sea of pine sap? Or yesterday on your desk? You know, so we can narrow down the window for science.”

That freaking pine sap.

Of which, there was still some stuck to your thigh and the bedding in your nest. You were going to have to cut it out of the pillows and blankets at this rate.

Harder you fanned, finding it intolerably hot in your office. Which you had set at a toasty forty degrees.

None of the Omega’s were willing to set foot around you, or cross the threshold into the north pole.

You’d sent Steve a downright graphic text message with your new phone, so he could have the number.

On your desk, mere inches away, was a plain white sheet of paper that had been taped to your door.

Your latest death threat.

Which you had absolutely no time for, and had been debating on whether to shred it, or not. However, based on the changing hormones, which you were assuming was the cause, you were leaning towards running over to the Avengers part of the Compound with the note to show your Alpha. Because it was all of the sudden upsetting. Unlike previously. The horrible, violent, vulgar words normally didn’t upset you. And you were just guessing, but, the emotional response you had gotten from seeing those words and the little crossbones at the bottom of the paper, was likely due to your pre-heat.

Instead of scurrying off to tattle to your Bondmate, so he could make it all better, you decided to let it rest for a moment. 

You’d called Pepper to complain.

“This morning when I woke up. Like a freaking train. I’m melting down here and FRIDAY won’t let me set the A/C any cooler than forty degrees. She’s such a bitch.”

Your thin white V-neck t-shirt, also not office appropriate, was beginning to stick to you and absorb your perspiration. Making your lacy white bra beneath really pop. Considering how much you spent on that bra, it only seemed fair. The bra cost more than your t-shirt and baggy jeans combined.

You’d forgone socks entirely.

A pair of your most comfortable pumps were on the floor and your feet were up on the desk, toe rings glittering at you.

Noticing them, you began to twirl the new rings on your hand.

“You sound pretty miserable. Are you sure it’s not an actual heat? And your pre-heat just was really mellow?”

Sounds of shuffling and people talking came over Pepper’s phone as background noise. Not that you cared. Who could care how miserable your pre-heat was when they were as hot as you?

“No…” you whined fanning more, as someone from down the hall threw some papers in your office. That were thankfully stapled together. The previous two attempts had been paperclipped and not stood up to landing. “My slick isn’t thick enough to be in heat and there would be more of it. Plus, I haven’t even started with my other symptoms. I don’t get it. It’s like my first heat with him, but worse. We’re supposed to get used to our mates as time goes on.”

A pensive noise came from Pepper. “How do you smell?”

How did you smell?

“Janet says I smell a little stronger, but not much. She’s picking up more cinnamon than anything. So that’s gotta be it. Steve threw me into an early heat. I’m blaming him. He’s been a bit higher strung than usual.” On your desk, mere feet away, your office phone chirped then lit up with an incoming call. Leading you to tell Pepper, “Hold on…I got a call…”

“Ok,” she told you, then added, “I’ll check WebMD for you to see what they say…”

Unfortunately, you had to put down your feet to shimmy closer to your desk, in order to grab your phone and hit the blinking button. Which was absolutely outrageous in your condition. Granted that was around the time you got the brilliant idea to call maintenance, in order to ask them to send up a portable air conditioner. You really did get your best ideas while talking with Pepper.

“Accounting, Mrs. Rogers speaking…” you answered, lowering your Stark phone and eyeing your bottle of water most covetously.

The voice that came over the phone chilled you.

It was a good thing you’d put your new cell phone down, or you would have dropped it.

“Mrs. Rogers? I hear congratulations are in order.”

The voice was husky and deep.

It belonged to Crossbones.

It belonged to your tormentor. It belonged to the man who’d ripped you out of your previous marital bed, drug you from your home and for a week, tortured you even after you broke. You gave him absolutely no information, because you never knew what your former husband did at work. What was far worse? Crossbones had enjoyed every bit of your pain, every scream he’d pulled from you. It was Crossbones who helped you truly understand what a sadist was, down to their very marrow.

“Where should I send a gift? If I remember our time together, the shock batons got the most reaction fro…”

You slammed the phone down on the receiver.

It was in that second you made a decision. A fateful decision one could say. You quickly grabbed your latest death threat, your phone and shimmied out of your chair. You’d almost scurried from your office, before you realized you didn’t have on shoes. So, you went back and slipped on the faux snakeskin pumps and then hurried out.

“That was Crossbones,” you hissed to Pepper, forgetting to shut your office door in your haste.

Pepper screeched over the phone, as you made as much time as someone could in four-inch footwear.

“What did he want!?”

“I don’t know. I hung up on him. I’m gonna go tell Steve.”

You couldn’t help but feel like a student, going to tell teacher, on the naughty child. But now, now it was different. Now Steve was your husband. Just yesterday, he’d made it very clear that he was absolutely committed. Which, you knew, you knew Steve was dedicated to you until the end of time. 

Still though, as Pepper shrieked in your ear, you couldn’t help but feel a sense of perhaps, freedom?

You knew before that you were being ridiculous.

But you’d had reservations.

Steve had been totally off the mark, when voicing his concern that you would have freaked out upon being accidentally married, so early in your courtship. He was totally wrong in thinking you’d want a divorce, or that you’d moved too fast.

For being the epitome of wholesome goodness and Alpha-hood, the man really missed the mark when it came to women and Omegas.

Sometimes, when your mind was left to wonder unsupervised, it would occasionally meander down a path that left your stomach in knots.

Steve insisted on living in the compound. 

Steve wanted to be close, he needed to be able to be ready in the event of an emergency. Steve had a responsibility to fulfil, a duty to the serum that ran in his veins. 

Steve didn’t want a family. Not yet.

Oh, had that been hard to keep down.

It wouldn’t be fair to you, he said. To make you assume all the parenting roles when he was away, to not be there to support you and the pups, not to be a complete family, to only give you half of himself.

You’d never really thought about sharing him with everyone before that moment. To you, he’d always be Steve Rogers. You’d never really thought too much about Captain America. He didn’t parade you around as the Mate of Captain America. And what were you going to do? Tell him he couldn’t save lives? Demand he hang up the shield? Just to start a family with you, when so many people needed him? You refused to be that Omega.

But…you also wondered…sometimes your mind ventured places it shouldn’t.

Maybe he just didn’t want pups with you?

Maybe being your Bondmate had been enough? What if he didn’t think you were strong enough, or good enough, worthy enough to carry his pups? Why wait? Was it all his overwhelming obligation to helping those who needed defending?

Maybe his Super Soldier Serum didn’t want you? His Alpha loved your Omega, but there was more than one side to Steve Rogers. And the Super Soldier was a big part of his makeup. What if that serum killed his urge to have a pup?

Now at least you knew his desire to form a lifelong connection to you wasn’t the issue at hand. Steve already knew you were married. Of course he didn’t feel pressure.

Just as you didn’t feel that overwhelming concern of burdening him.

As your feet carried you out of accounting, down the hall and towards the stairwell, you were burdened with glorious purpose.

You no longer had to worry about distracting him with your nagging, or your past. You didn’t have to wonder if the death threats from Crossbones would be that final straw that broke the camel’s back, that made Steve wash his hands of you. All your baggage was no secret. Even though he tried to hide it, you noticed the looks on his face when he saw your scars. 

It wasn’t like you felt unsafe.

Steve made you feel nothing but safe and protected and secure. Rarely did you leave the compound unless with Pepper. Why on earth would you think Crossbones could get close? 

You just stuffed them in the still missing shoebox and went on with your life.

Now though, now you knew he wasn’t going anywhere.

He wasn’t going to abandon you like your former Alpha, your first husband. Letting your crazy out yesterday hadn’t frightened him away. Steve’d made it abundantly clear that he was committed to you. There really was no better time to bring up the death threats and you could let him know your heat was hitting early. Two birds with one stone. Then you’d swing by the cafeteria, to pick up a few popsicles and go back to your office.

On your way downstairs, through a maze of hallways and up another flight of stairs, you and Pepper dissected the entire short call from Crossbones, till you reached a big solid door. There was no handle or doorknob. There was no window or keypad.

Normally you rarely went into the Avengers part of the building.

Of course, normally you thought you were Steve’s Bondmate. Unions between Bondmates were recognized as comparable to Common Law. But, as you had come to find out, those bonds between mates could be broken so easily. Love and hormones meant nothing. Emotions could so easily change, be manipulated. You’d dreaded the day when Steve realized he could do so much better than you. Why wouldn’t he have wanted to move out of the compound and make a home with you? Why wouldn’t he want to get married when he was so traditional. Why wouldn’t he want to have a pup with you?

Now you knew different.

He wouldn’t because he already had.

Steve had bought a home and there was that whole chapel thing, which you had looked into, hoping there was some sort of a video or pictures.

A camera was up above the door and as you banged on it, you told Pepper, “I gotta go. I’m gonna need both hands. Meet me in the cafeteria for lunch.”

“Ok,” your friend chirped.

You then continued to smack your palm on the door, while slipping your phone in your back pocket.

Everytime previously you’d been behind the door was with Tony. Steve encouraged you to go visit him but you refused, unless it was on the weekend or after work hours. You didn’t want to hover. You wanted to respect the distinct line he drew between his public image and his private life. Very much the anti-Tony.

A loud heavy metal clanged in the door. Something buzzed. The door opened smoothly. 

You looked up at the camera and saluted it.

Then in you stalked, off to find Mister Rogers.

***

Fuckery was afoot.

Natasha knew trouble when she saw it.

What could she say? It was a gift.

Upon setting her green eyes on you, sweaty, fanning yourself with a folded-up piece of paper, heels clicking soundly on the floor as you peeked in open office doors and looked around for someone specific, Natasha knew that something was indeed afoot.

The red head diverted her course and headed your way.

“Mega? What’s up?”

And then, she caught a whiff of your scent. Her Alpha greatly enjoyed the changing aroma just oozing from you. Making the lemony tea smell from you even more refreshingly sweet and tart, that shortbread cookie scent was so rich and alluring. It made her mouth water. 

Steve’s numerous bitemarks scarred into your throat were actually visible, red and inflamed from your overheated condition. Normally you kept the marks covered. Which, she thought was odd, Wanda proudly wore her mark. 

However, when she saw you wander and hunt, she understood.

It wasn’t Steve being weirdly private.

Just looking at the scar tissue made her feel a bit…uncomfortable. Even as a healthy sexual Alpha, she couldn’t help but feel like she was intruding on a private moment seeing the layers of scar tissue. Natasha knew just how many times Steve would have had to mark your gland to make it so distinctive, so prominent.

You were sweaty and flushed. Your shirt stuck to you as you fanned away. “Have you seen my other half?”

Almost immediately, Natasha knew you were in pre-heat. Which was wrong. You weren’t due to start your pre-heat till after the wedding, because Wanda’s pre-heat was triggered by yours. Wanda’s heat was synched to your heat. If Wanda followed you, that meant you and Pepper and Natasha’s Omega would be in heat at the same time, leaving Sam and Bucky in charge.

“Oh no…” she breathed, reaching out immediately to press her palm to your forehead. Sure enough, you were in the hundreds if she had to guess. One hundred and one, maybe one hundred and two, Nat would say. “He should be back any minute now. When did this start?”

You kept fanning with one hand. Using your other, you gestured at yourself. “This is not the problem.”

Like her kitten on the prowl for snacks, Natasha just knew trouble was about to reveal itself, from the mouth of her best friend’s sweaty Omega.

“Crossbones just called my office.”

Natasha’s eyes bulged.

You began to pull at your t-shirt. Was the air conditioning on at all? It felt like you were standing in an oven. You usually were a bit warm, uncomfortable even, during the span of time before your heat hit. But this was ridiculous. You didn’t sweat this much during your heat. You could literally feel your jeans ride on your pelvic bones, heavy from the dampness that collected off your body. Maybe something was wrong with you?

“He called your office? What did he say?”

You were about to tell her just what he said, when The Vision, as Steve referred to the somewhat sentient humanoid, walked by, briefly getting your attention by a distinct lack of a smell. You’d always found it odd. But in that moment, it was distracting. Quite alarmingly, you found yourself wondering what The Vision tasted like?

A snapping noise got your attention.

You looked back to Natasha, remembering she’d asked you a question.

Right!

She wanted to know what Crossbones had said.

“He…he congratulated me on the wedding.”

Something caught the Alpha’s eye and before you could do a thing, she snatched the folded-up piece of paper from you. 

This absolutely horrified you.

That was your fan!

As Natasha unfolded the paper, you were forced to make do with using your hands to fan yourself. Maybe you could sneak your way into the kitchen? Go hang out in the walk-in freezer for a while?

“Another one?”

Had you spaced out?

What did she mean, another one?

You narrowed your eyes as Natasha looked over your death threat, “Say what now?”

Natasha lifted the paper to her nose to smell, but was only picking up the scents of you coming off the paper. Maybe Wanda would do better? She looked back your way to confess, in a roundabout way. “Wanda found a box of these in your old apartment when we helped move you. We’ve been using her powers and training sessions to backtrack and find the delivery-boy.”

This got your attention. “What? You had my shoebox of death threats?”

Vaguely, almost uninterested with mention of the shoebox, Nat nodded. “Indeed, we were able to track down the individual. He’s in the Holding Cell now. Where did you get this one? I’ll definitely want to check security footage.”

They had your shoebox?

You’d been freaking out and looking over the new apartment top to bottom, and the two of them had it the whole time? And they’d managed to find out who’d been leaving the threats for you?

Both of them deserved a medal.

Your mouth opened to speak as Nat noticed a flash of blonde, dark blue and a few faded red and white stripes in the distance. 

Knowing that Steve would soon be within hearing range, she quietly suggested, “Why don’t we keep these just between us for now? I think that phone call will be more than enough for him this morning?”

You were so miserable, you didn’t even notice anything different. But you figured she knew what was best. She was the Avenger.

Plus you were hot as hell and just kept fanning away.

***

Steve thought he had smelled you.

Which was odd.

You rarely came down into this part of the building during official office hours. Unless, of course, you were with Tony as he sought financial approval for something. Since he had just been with Tony, he knew that was not the case.

After swinging by his office, tossing a few things on his desk, he set off to see if that scent was indeed yours.

He was pretty sure it was and as he rounded a few corners, trailing after the hints of lemon, buttery sugar and tea, he set eyes on his red headed fellow Avenger and your backside.

Considerably underdressed for work too, he noticed.

Not only that, but you were sweating.

You were sweating a lot. Your exposed arms and neck were visibly damp. Your white shirt was practically translucent and he could make out your bra. Making something, down deep, shift possessively, at the thought of other’s seeing what was his and his alone.

It was only Natasha beside you.

Natasha who was happily mated to Wanda.

But that wasn’t the point.

In his suit, Steve walked soundly up behind you to catch the tail end of Natasha’s concerned inquiry, “…ybe you should go to Medical? You look a little too flustered for your usual pre-heat. You never get this hot or sweaty, leading up to the big event. Have you been around the Space Rock?”

While you didn’t jump when Steve rested his hand on the small of your back, he was a little surprised you hadn’t picked up on him at all. Even when he touched you and you tilted your head to look up, there was a fluster in your eyes that he couldn’t help but pick up on. 

Hair around your face stuck to your skin. Color flushed your cheeks and neck, your mouth was wet.

Indeed you were very much in your pre-heat. He could see it, even if your scent hadn’t quite fully changed yet. A considerably different lead up to your heat than usual and for just a second, that greatly concerned him. Up till he remembered what he’d done to you last night.

Right, his blood.

He’d done this, he’d sent you into an early heat. What appeared to be a more intense heat than the two of you had been through. And then it clicked. Your body was preparing itself for him. Your body was preparing itself for pups. It was his blood influencing your body, you bond as True Mates, the marks on your neck that were so deeply flushed from an obvious raging fever. His urges had won. His alpha urges had got their way. He had done this to you and he would never tell a soul. This he would take to his grave.

You needed to be comforted. You needed relief. You needed to bring that fever down and change into something that wouldn’t become see-thru when it got wet.

“I want a pup.” Just spilled from his lips.

Jesus Mary and Joseph, where had that come from?

Your mouth dropped as you stared in shock at his words.

“Steve!” Natasha cried out in equal surprise.

He could not believe he said those words. That those words had come from his mouth. Words that were to be thought, not said, and immediately his brain desperately fought to correct, apologize, he needed to get back on track.

Your chest glittered with perspiration. Even the swells of your breasts seemed to be a bit more swollen than normal, puffing up from your bra, flushed red and glistening. In that moment, he needed to know if your breasts were tender. Were they sensitive yet, like they usually were before your heat swept through your body?

Eventually they would grow. They would fill to feed his pups.

“Right now. I want one right now.”

Natasha shrilled, “Steve Grant Rogers!”

You’d finally found your voice, “You didn’t want my pup!”

Your statement was like a slap.

Steve drew back, “I never said that.”

You pulled away from him. Hands no longer fanning as they rose.

Sensing the levels of fuckery rising, Natasha stepped in. She stepped between you both, “Ok we’re not doing this again guys. You need to take this into your office. We’re not having another situation like yesterday.” And while she pointed, rather empathetically towards Steve’s office until you got the hint, her fingers tightened in the thick fabric of Steve’s suit.

Only when you’d vanished down the hallway in the direction of your Mate’s office, did Steve tell Nat, “I never said those words to her! I swear Nat, I never would ever say those words…”

When she was positive you were away, Natasha whirled, a manicured nail pointing at Steve. “Listen here Rogers!”

Steve quieted down, leaning back to avoid getting poked in the eye.

“Let me tell you a little story. So maybe, just maybe, you can learn from my mistake because we do not need anything else happening this week…I swear to God…Tony better never get married again…”

Not quiet for long, Steve further defended himself, “I never said that to her!”

“Do you remember when Wanda had that purple hair?”

Everyone remembered Wanda’s purple hair.

This led Natasha to go on, “You remember that big fight we got in? After a week of her giving me the cold shoulder?”

Wordlessly, Steve nodded.

Natasha leaned closer, her finger tapping that star centered on his broad chest. “All of that, was because Wanda asked me to go with her to get her hair done. Did she need me to? No. I was busy. I told her that I didn’t have time but no matter what she got done, it would look beautiful and we’d do something that night. Sounds fine? Right?”

This got a nod from Steve.

Nothing sounded wrong to him.

Nat’s grip on that star tightened.

“Wanda…heard me say I didn’t have time. That’s all she heard. I didn’t have time for her and then we had that huge fight and after hours of fighting, I managed to get through to her what I meant, and in the end, I was right. I won the fight. I made her understand so I could be right. Now…Wanda doesn’t ask me to go with her when she gets her nails done. Wanda doesn’t invite me to join her when she gets her hair done. I was right Steve. She misunderstood. But was it worth it? Was it worth the win? Do you have any idea how long its gonna take me to come back from that?”

Her eyes narrowed on Steve as Steve listened to his close friend, took in what she told him, absorbed it.

“Do you understand what I am telling you?”

“I understand,” he nodded.

To which, she let go of his suit.

“Ok Rogers…you may go. Go forth and take care of your Omega. Make sure she stays away from my Omega. We do not need Wanda, Mrs. Rogers and Pepper in heat at the same time.”

Quickly, Steve went.

Hastily, Steve hurried down the hall, after his Omega.

In no time at all, he vanished down the hallway.

Death threat in hand, Natasha turned.

Natasha had things to do.

Natasha stopped dead before she could make any tracks. Bucky and Sam mere feet away, arms crossed, eyes dangerous slits and suspicious as hell.

It was Sam who stated, “We don’t have a holding cell.”

A metal hand stretched out, grabbed the piece of paper from the former spy.

“Didn’t,” she corrected, crossing her own arms and standing her ground. “Wanda and I made one. You boys wanna see it?”

Of course they wanted to see it and visit the occupant.

***

There you were.

Flopped down on the small office couch, fanning yourself with a folder, one heeled foot hanging over the arm of it.

Steve was half worried you wouldn’t be in there.

Yet, when he came closer, he smelled you.

He could have closed his eyes and followed your scent down the hall, right into his small office, to the couch. 

Upon getting into his office, he shut the door and after a moment of consideration, locked the door. He couldn’t have explained why if he was asked. It just felt like the right thing to do. 

When he stepped into his office, he just knew not only had he thrown you into a heat. Your heat was being intensified by his blood and your bond, his urges to claim and desire to breed, create his own family, make a physical token of your bond and love.

Any question as to why you were there in his part of the building, left his head.

Blood pooled down low in his suit.

“Present for me Omega.”

Your fanning stopped. Your gaze rose as your body began to react to words you had not been expecting. Of everything you’d been anticipating, that was not it. Especially when you saw he was still dressed. 

You clambered onto your knees and elbows, on that small couch.

You watched your Alpha approach. You arched beneath his hand as his palm smoothed down your shoulder, along your spine, into the dip of the small of your back and onto the curve of your ass.

“I want a pup. I want one now. That’s why your heat is early, your body hears my body’s want for one. Your Omega can sense my Alpha’s desire for a pup. Can you fell it? Can you feel your temperature rising as your hormones change? Your body is preparing for our mating. Tomorrow you’re going to smell sublime.”

Something got his attention.

A shape.

Steve curled his hand down. Making you moan softly and take your bottom lip between your teeth. “You’re producing slick already?”

Unable to feel a little embarrassed as your mate pressed against the pad inside of your jeans. You stifled your moan, “Yesss…”

As if he’d been burnt, he pulled his hand back. 

He ground his teeth and for a moment, looked heavenwards for guidance. 

Words, words needed to be exchanged.

“Omega…Doll…I want a pup. I don’t want to wait anymore. I want to make a pup during this heat.”

Hearing those words, they were like a dream coming true.

More words you never expected to hear from him.

“Before I go into a rut and before you become out of your mind from heat…I need a yes or a no. We have a small window here before we lose our minds.”

You looked up at him, over your shoulder.

You licked your lips, hair falling into your eyes, sticking to your wet face. “Yes. I want a pup. I want your pup Steve. Give me your pup. Alpha, please.”

If he hadn’t been hard before, he was sporting a full erection inside of his suit after those words had left your mouth. 

Totally giving in, he dropped down to his knees on the edge of the couch. Steve bent down to brush his nose, his lips over the back of your neck, inhaling deeply. Your hormones hadn’t changed enough for you to be fertile yet. Soon though. Your Alpha could smell the changes in your body, as your hormones began to prepare for a heat.

You felt him run his tongue over the back of your neck, softly press his teeth against the nape of your neck.

“Did you come down here to tell me this?”

Your head was so fuzzy, you shook your head, “No.”

A touch harder, he pressed his teeth into your nape.

You felt a small gush of slick against the layers of soft cotton, between your thighs. And thank heavens for that, or you’d be walking around with a wet spot on your pants for the second time in one day.

Just as distracted as you, by your condition, Steve drug his tongue along your neck to the shell of your ear. You tasted like a dream. He could have spent all morning just licking you all over. Paired with those fond memories of your first time together on that very piece of office furniture, Steve’s every last instinct told him to breed you as your body just writhed around beneath his touch.

How could he not?

“Take off your clothes Omega.”

No pups would be conceived yet, your body not yet ripe enough. That did not mean he couldn’t just take the edge off. Satisfy both of you for the moment. Steve could be quick. Thor had just arrived and would take a bit to settle in. Tony was showing him the spots for the upcoming weekend events with Morgan. This wouldn’t take long at all. Not with how flushed and sweaty you were. With every piece of clothing that came off, Steve’s baby blues were greeted to the sight of damp reddened flesh, until you were completely bare and taking his breath away.

Within seconds, Steve had unzipped himself and tugged his erection free from his suit. 

He should have taken it off.

He would have been able to feel every last inch of you, but he just couldn’t wait. He couldn’t wait when he saw you on your back, chest heaving your lush breasts, hands greedily outstretched for him. He most certainly could not wait when his line of sight focused on your shiny wet pussy. Slippery from slick and just as inflamed as the rest of you from your condition.

If his dick hadn’t been weeping before, it was then.

“Please…please…I need you Alpha.”

Next thing Steve knew, he was kneeling between your knees, a teenager again. Mind cloudy with the sheer bliss of how it felt, sinking into someone so soft and warm and wet. Except it was better now. Now this Omega was his, now he could have this whenever he wanted, like in his office, wearing his suit, before lunch.

You nearly died and went to heaven. 

Nothing in your life, up until that exact moment, felt that shattering, as Steve sinking into you. If it were even possible, you could feel every vein, every ridge on his cock. The crown of his dick flared inside of you, pushing in deep. Steve was big. Steve was thick and long, and in that exact moment, you felt every last bit of him for the first time ever it seemed, and it was just glorious. You swore you could even feel his body heat, which was weird, you were probably a few degrees hotter in your condition.

Your condition.

It had to be your condition.

You wrapped your legs around his thighs, tilted your pelvis to take even more of him and clung to his thickly corded back, sinking nails into his rough suit.

“Please, please, please,” you continued to mindlessly beg, as the both of you hungrily sought completion.

Boots on too. Steve’s hips pounded you into the couch. Coming and going in such a way that rubbed against your clit incessantly. His mouth was on your breast, lips curled around your nipple, tongue stroking and caressing as only he could to your body, to make you spiral. 

Your slick was leaking down onto the couch, sliding down the inside of your thighs, making you slip around in your own mess. Neither of you noticed, or would have cared.

He sank his teeth in the tissue of your breast, making you hiss, arch and clench around him, your body mutinously coming before you were ready. You weren’t ready, you wanted more, you needed more. You so desperately needed your mate to do this to you for hours.

Steve never slowed.

He powered through your body clenching around him, watching you stuff your mouth with the back of your hand. So as not to let the entire hallway know just what the two of you were doing.

Another one. 

He’d give you another one.

Not just because you were such a good Omega and deserved another one. But because his Alpha wanted a to breed your Omega. His Alpha would no longer be denied. His Alpha was not going to take it anymore. His Alpha would not be ignored for duty, not any longer and with every thrust into you, his Alpha grew further emboldened, clouding Steve’s head. Making Steve run purely on instinct, as his body came closer and closer to release. He lifted his mouth from your breast. All to run his tongue over the scarred bundle of nerves beneath your Mating Gland.

Your nails clawed so desperately for him.

“Oh God Steve…please, please Alpha, please please please…”

Beautiful, just beautiful.

“Soon Omega,” he purred against your throat, licking your Gland, tugging the tender flesh with his teeth, wrecking you in an almost leisurely fashion. “Your body will be ready soon. This will be the time. You won’t have to wait any more after this Heat,” he promised your Omega. “Cover your mouth Omega. I’m going to make you scream.”

Listening, you slapped your palm over your mouth.

It was only then that Steve bit you, sank his teeth viciously into your neck gland, breaking the skin, stimulating that bundle of nerves ruthlessly and sending you into another orgasm, finally making his spiral too.

Not that it stopped him.

His Alpha was in control for that moment, his biological imperative overriding all, making his hips continue to power his groin against you, pump himself in again and again, spilling his seed inside of you in thick expulsions, shoving it up further and deeper within. 

The noises were indecent.

Your muffled whimpers, muffled shrieks, muffled moans. Steve grunted. Steve hissed. Your bodies squelched and wetly smacked into each other. Slick smeared everywhere. Cum began to seep around the junction were your bodies were joined, from his powerful movements, until Steve could move no more and not for a lack of trying or motivation.

His mouth remained on your gland as he began to slowly return to himself, body somewhere in between, still pushing against you on instinct.

You perhaps noticed it first. 

“Did you knot me?”

Whatever fog may have been left, lifted.

Experimentally, Steve moved.

Nope, he wasn’t going anywhere for the next twenty or so minutes. Unable to form syllables into words, he nodded that it was indeed true and even though you could feel the tell-tale signs of being knotted. You were a bit surprised. This led you to slide down your hand, the one decorated with your bitemarks, down between the two of you where you were currently connected, to get the final confirmation.

As if the feeling of his knot swollen in your body was not enough. Filling you to the brim. Pushing you up against that line of pain and pleasure, that, in the moment you were in, felt so good from your two orgasms and the pounding he’d given you.

But, you know, sometimes a girl just needed to be one hundred percent.

And, he was still in his suit.

It was almost enough to make you laugh, almost. In fact, you did, a little, when your fingertips curled around him, so thickly swollen inside of your body. Making him shift above you, at the feel of you touching a part of him so very sensitive.

“That hasn’t happened in a while,” he observed.

While rare, on the off occasion, he was able to knot you while not in a rut. You chalked it up to a mix of the serum and the whole True Mate thing.

However, it did not take being his True Mate to know, you should wait till after his knot went down to bring up Crossbones. That would have just totally killed that blissed out peaceful look on your mates face, as he did his best to get comfortable, put as much weight as he could on his elbows and knees.

No, you definitely did not want to ruin this moment.

You could ruin the rest of his morning in twenty to thirty minutes.

“You must have been really happy to see me,” you threw at him, earning yourself a nibble on your shoulder, perilously close to your throbbing gland. Which, when you lifted your poor bitten hand up to gently touch your new searing bite, your fingertips were red with your blood. “Got any Band-Aids in here?”

“Leave it,” he told you, almost comfortable. Steve really regretted not taking his boots off.

The noise you made in return made his dick twitch in interest.

“I’ll get blood on my bra,” were the next words out of your mouth.

Just the thought of other people in the compound seeing his bitemark in your flesh, his mark fresh on your body, marking you as his and in your pre-heat as well. If his knot hadn’t popped, you would have been on your hands and knees beneath him, getting it again. “Don’t worry. I’ll clean you up before I send you back to work.”

He should have known that you’d have a response for him.

He’d only spent three years of his life with you.

“You have a shower back here? I think this couch is now ruined between my slick and your deposit, by the way.”

Absolutely refusing to lift his head from the curve of your neck, Steve informed you from there, “My deposit stays Omega. I want everyone smelling it on you.”

He also planned on giving you one of the clean white emergency undershirts he had in his desk. Not that your cute little t-shirt didn’t look adorable on you. But the thought of sending you back out into the office with it on, clinging to you in all the right ways, slightly transparent with your sweat, no.

One of his shirts would be thicker, looser and be his, and between that, the rings on your hand, his bite on your neck and the scent of him and his deposit. There would be no mistaking who’s Omega you were.


	7. Thursday

Steve knew that Brock Rumlow hated him. Despised him with a passion. And that was before he dropped a building on him.

Which Rumlow was apparently still upset about.

That much became very clear to Steve when he answered the conference room phone later that afternoon, only half paying attention, as Tony rambled on about his wedding to Thor. All while Natasha flipped through information Thor had brought about the mysterious space rock, which the Asgardian was particularly interested in, having many opinions on what it could possibly be. Earlier that day it had begun to glow and tremble. Which had added a particular degree of excitement to Steve’s day, of which there was already too much, in his opinion.

He’d pushed his mate into an early heat.

Which in the grand scheme of things, was not all that bad. On a scale of one to ten, it was hardly the worst thing he’d ever done.

The fact that all his Alpha Urges he’d been ignoring and pushing aside, pretending to not be affected by, had quite possibly pushed you into a breeding frenzy. Well, that he was taking to his grave.

No matter what Tony said, there was absolutely no way he was taking you to the garden party that evening.

Not with the texts you were sending him.

Some of them would make Bucky blush.

“Steve I’m really beginning to think that damn thing isn’t a space rock…I think it’s an egg,” Natasha told him without looking up from a thick, wrinkly scroll that crinkled when unrolled and smelled like a dead animal. It was probably older than the state of New York and Natasha wore gloves while touching it, just to be safe.

Absentmindedly, Steve grabbed the phone, without even looking to see what light on it was illuminated.

“Of course it’s an egg…why wouldn’t it be an egg…” he muttered, right before the plastic touched his ear. “Captain Rogers speaking…”

“Captain Rogers? Wow…that’s formal. How ya doin buddy? Congrats on the nuptials. Your wife tell you I called?”

Steve sat up straighter.

“Oh don’t be like that, this is purely a social call. Tell Romanov I said hi.”

Steve knew, somehow he just knew, Crossbones could see him, see them. His eyes searched the big conference room with the big tables, until he remembered that there were cameras everywhere. If someone had got into the system to dismantle the security system last night, why wouldn’t they be able to tap into the cameras?

“Atta boy,” the husky voice laughed. “I saw the video on youtube from the elevators. She’s quite the little handful, isn’t she? It took me days to break her. You know, she would scream and beg me to kill her for hours.”

Natasha heard the plastic phone crunch in Steve’s hand.

She glanced up to see her friend’s face turn red, his jaw clench.

“I’m going to kill you. I am going to rip you apart, piece by piece…”

This led to both of her eyebrows rising, and the two other Alpha’s in room quieting down.

“Your wife tell you I’ve been sending her love letters? I have everything planned out for the next time I get my hands on her. This time…” Crossbones laughed, lowering his voice, speaking softly, in almost a longing manner. “I think this time, I’ll use fire. Make the parts of her I didn’t decorate last time, look like my face. Can you imagine the screams I can get out of her this time?”

His chair clattered to the floor as Steve stood up so fast, so suddenly, it made Natasha jump to her feet.

She watched Steve pick up the entire phone, rip it from the table and then throw it down onto the floor where it broke. Not that he was done. She watched as he slammed a boot down onto the office equipment, until it was nothing but pieces of plastic and wires.

Tony and Thor and watched as well.

Now there were a number of people who that could have been. Only one name came to Natasha’s mind. “Rumlow?”

“He can see us,” Steve managed to articulate through ground teeth. “He’s watching us. He’s been watching us all this time.” 

***

“I wouldn’t go in there if I were you,” Janet had told Steve, right before he opened up your office door. 

Upon crossing the threshold, he understood why.

About an hour had passed since he got that call. Since Crossbones had taunted him and told him things that made him think, wonder, ponder. 

Steve needed that hour to not just explain what happened to his teammates, but to calm down as much as possible. Only after, did he leave Tony and Nat in the capable hands of FRIDAY, while he went to find his Omega.

He knew Crossbones was trying to get a rise from him.

He knew Crossbones was just trying to make him suffer, plant a seed of something dark and ugly in him.

‘Tell her I’ll be ready for her this time,’ were the last words Rumlow had told him before he saw red, before he destroyed the phone.

Tell her I’ll be ready for her this time.

Tell her I’ll be ready for her this time.

What did that mean?

Steve could guess what it meant. Steve had been guessing since he ended the phone call.

In your office, your frigid office, Steve set eyes on you and Wanda squeezed into your office chair, looking at something on your computer. His breath came out in a thick cloud like it would on a winter day.

Both you and Wanda looked up.

Both of you were sweating. You both had pulled your hair up in buns on the top of your respective heads. Wanda was now flushed red too. The two of you sat behind your desk, watching him warily, as only two Omegas in pre-heat could. You had your chin resting on Wanda’s slim shoulder. Wanda moved your computer mouse with a hand decorated with rings, rubbing your calf with her foot soothingly, calmingly, as her hormones began to surge like yours were surging.

The smell of two Omega’s in pre-heat made his head spin for just a second.

Easily, Steve could differentiate your two scents. 

Yours was further along and smelled far more enticing. Your scent had thickened a little more since earlier, grown richer even.

Steve needed to get rid of Wanda. He needed to speak with you privately.

“Wanda? Have you signed out on medical leave yet? You should be in your quarters. Both of you actually should be.”

Wanda was younger than you.

She was still an adult, a sexually mature Omega. But you deeply enjoyed your friendship with her, it was like having a younger sister. Upon seeing the expression on your mates face, you knew he was not here for a social visit. So you lifted your chin from her shoulder, where you’d been shopping online for the brownstone in Brooklyn. You patted her damp arm. “You should go start prepping for your heat. That way you can be prepared for the wedding.”

A soft noise of protest came from the young Avenger.

“I know,” was your soft response.

Steve could remember growing up and the sight of an Omega being rare. Now, it felt like they were everywhere around the compound. Growing up, Steve never thought he’d ever have an Omega of his own. Hell, he was doubtful if he’d ever have a Beta. Seeing his Omega, bearing his mark, nurturing an Omega that he was mentoring was a bit surreal. Steve watched you pat the young female on her back and then tell her that you’d see her in the morning, for brunch upstairs with Pepper.

Something shifted in his center of gravity.

Using his Alpha Tone, that specific tone, he eyed Wanda when she stood and walked around your desk. “Go on upstairs to your quarters. Make sure Natasha knows where you are, she’s been texting you and wondering where you went.”

“Yes Alpha,” Wanda answered, waving to you as she left, softly shutting the office door in her wake.

Only when Wanda had gone did your gaze travel to your Bondmate.

You knew something was wrong. You could just see it in his face and as he walked in, he plopped down in one of the chairs in front of your desk, not up to you. Not between your legs, not seated on the desk where he could touch you like usual. 

Your pre-heat was nothing.

Your pre-heat could not compare to the unease you felt, just watching your Alpha.

“Crossbones called me,” he told you.

Dropping a bomb on the desk between you.

His cerulean eyes nailed you to your chair. Your heart pounded away in your chest as you began to feel panic.

You couldn’t smell him.

Steve was so angry, so tightly contained, so enraged he withheld everything to keep himself under control. So he didn’t have another incident like yesterday. He would not explode like yesterday. He would not lose control. “I need to ask you something and I’m only ever going to ask this once. It doesn’t matter what you say. I love you. I love you no matter what you tell me. I just…need to know.”

You knew.

In that moment, you knew what he was going to ask.

Steve had never asked you once. He never asked about the week you spent as Crossbones hostage, his victim. You knew Steve had read the report and spoke with Natasha about it. He had just never asked and you were too afraid to volunteer information.

“Ok,” was your response as you sagged into your office chair, wishing your little icicle would come back.

You were starting to sweat again.

“He said something to me and…” Steve frowned, he struggled to find the words, struggled to say them. “…he was, he um…did he…”

It was painful watching him.

Like you weren’t miserable enough. You kicked your feet under your desk. “He never raped me. If that’s what you’re asking.”

It was what he wanted to ask.

Those blue eyes of his looked up, found yours, searched your face.

You blew out a breath.

Leave it to Crossbones to make you suffer without being in the same room. “He couldn’t Steve. He probably would have if he could, but he was unable to become aroused. Not unless he was hurting me. Nat thinks he is the truest definition of a sadist. The only two times he became excited, in that way, were the only two times he almost killed me. He needs to be very violent in order to become excited. What’d he say?”

You couldn’t be sure what question you’d answered for him. But his face wasn’t so uncomfortable, so upset.

He seemed to move into a sphere of anger.

His face tightened. “He said he’d be ready for you this time.”

Ah, that explained it.

You made an unconvinced face, one Steve was certain all females left the womb knowing how to make.

“He’s going to use Tony’s wedding as a distraction to get into the compound somehow and I don’t suppose that you’d be willing to not be in Pepper’s wedding?”

The answer you gave him in response was what Steve expected.

What he didn’t expect however, not in your increasingly perspiring state, was for you to tell him. “I’m not afraid of him anymore Doll.” Which earned you quite the fiery look from your Alpha. Not that you were about to take back what you said, or what you were about to say. Not even when he made your Omega literally melt, with that expression of disapproving irritation. So you lifted your hands and motioned for him to come forth, around your desk. “I mean it Steve. I’m safe here. I know he can’t hurt me when I’m here, with you and everyone. He can call me all he wants, he can send as many threats as he wants. He isn’t going to get what he wants from me. You’ve made sure of that.”

At times, Steve really hated when you were reasonable. 

He’d come all the way down here to argue, bicker and settle the Crossbones matter finally. To get closure on the unanswered questions and phone call, and the death threats that of course the sadist would consider love letters.

Slowly he stood and wound his way around your desk. Where Wanda’s scent still lingered around yours. But yours, oh how it had changed just slightly from earlier, grown stronger. He could see your flesh was now visibly sweaty. Not that it mattered. When he dropped down onto his knees, between your spread legs and rested his cheek on your thigh, he could have cared less what you were covered in. Steve relished the feel of your fingers along the back of his neck, the way you slid your other fingers through his hair, lightly scratching his scalp and playing with his blonde locks.

Steve smelled you. Steve reveled in your scent, the lemony sugary aroma. Rubbed his face against the soft fabric of your worn denim jeans. Soaked in the warmth that came through the cloth against his face. So close to the V in your legs, he could pick up on subtle hints of your slick mixed with him, lingering just out of reach almost.

If he were being honest with himself, he could have gladly stayed there in your lap all day. 

“If he does show up…”

You continued to comb your fingers through the silky strands, knowing just how much he enjoyed intimate touches. Of course, he was an incredibly sexual creature. But there was also a part of him that coveted being held, stroked and touched, without that overtly sexual component. “If he shows up, I’ll do what we agreed upon. I’ll go to the safe room. You don’t have to worry. I’m no hero Darling. I’m not looking to encounter that creature again.”

A comfortable silence descended, as you continued to rub your thumb over the back of his neck, sifted your fingers through his hair.

Face on your thigh, he asked, “Do you really have to be in the wedding? Aren’t Maids of Honor supposed to be unmarried? Let Wanda do it.”

Let Wanda do it. 

You sighed and found yourself dreadfully uncomfortable. God were you hot. The man was like a freaking furnace. At this rate, you weren’t sure if you’d be able to be in the wedding. Tomorrow your pre-heat would be further along and you were a little worried at what that held for you.

“Why don’t you go upstairs? Take a cool shower and nap before the garden party tonight? I’ll come up in a couple hours to get ready.”

Pepper’s garden party.

Which you could not miss if your life depended on it.

You tilted your head to the side, pushed golden hair aside so you could look down at your Mate. “You doing ok Alpha?”

He nodded. Eyes closed, fingers softly stroking your legs as he breathed in your scent and held you. “Better Omega, much better.”

****

You didn’t expect to nap.

You didn’t even think you were that tired.

As Steve suggested, you went up and took a cool shower in your apartment after shooting off a text to Pepper. After that, you grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and plopped down, not tired at all.

Still, it wouldn’t kill you to relax.

Thirstily you sipped your chilly water. Wrapped up in one of the big fuzzy towels you finally found, you stretched out in your nest. You’d grabbed the book you’d been reading and only realized that you’d nodded off after a page or two, when you heard Steve call you name.

You knew for a fact you’d fallen asleep, because the Steve in the doorway, the Steve watching you with that lopsided grin on his face, was the old Steve. 

It was the Steve that frequently visited you in your dreams.

The Steve from before you knew him. Steve from before the serum.

He smirked and hung in the doorway, pieces of golden hair sliding across his forehead. “There’s my Girl.” That fire in his eyes grew as he looked you over and licked his lips, dragging white teeth over his plump bottom lip. “It’s a little early for my Omega to be in heat.”

Steve in any shape was perfection to you. But there was something about when Steve visited you in your dreams, this Steve. A Steve you could wrap your arms all the way around.

You chucked a pillow at him.

It made him laugh and the tie on his ill-fitting clothes swing.

“You did this to me.” You whined, arching back into your nest. Sounding particularly miserable, if you did say so yourself. “You and your Alpha Urges kicked me into an early heat. I hope your happy.”

You never heard him move.

It was a dream though, so it was no surprise when you opened your eyes and were no longer in your nest, in your apartment, in the Avengers Compound. 

When you opened your eyes, you were in a much smaller apartment, surrounded by brick walls and worn wooden floors. You were in the old apartment that Steve used to share with his mom in Brooklyn before she died, before Bucky went to war. On his old bed that smelled like him and was so small, so uncomfortable.

Steve was in your arms.

He was smaller and you could span your hands over his flat chest. Your fingers could trace along his spin and feel each vertebra on his sickly frame. You could wrap your arms around him and they would more than meet.

As his lips peppered your neck, he breathed your name. 

“Please Steve,” you whined, in perhaps a mix of your hormone enhanced dream and the burning desire you felt for your mate, in any shape he was in. When you dreamed of this time in Steve’s life, you always found yourself extra attentive to him, extra affectionate. Sometimes, Steve would tell you about how they struggled back then, and even your dream-self remembered and wanted to give him extra love. As if in some way you could pass it along to his past self.

Steve wasn’t dressed. You could feel his cool skin against your feverish damp flesh. Sparse hair on his legs tickled your own. He fit so perfectly between your thighs. You could so easily hook your ankles behind his plump ass and pull him closer to you.

“God Omega…” he breathed against your neck, peppering kisses down the hollow of your throat, across your collarbone, tongue flicking your Mating Gland. “…I can’t believe that your mine.” Teeth pressed against scars belonging to him. Testing the firmness of your skin, seeing if bites matched up. “I could spend all day in bed with you just exploring your body.”

A smirk came over your mouth, “You have.”

Nimble fingers sank lower, between your aching folds as you writhed beneath him. Your body arched up against him at that first contact.

“Hands up Omega. Grab the pillow.”

Listening, you placed your hands behind your head, under the pillow, letting Steve have your body for his own desires. Your legs opening wider, allowing him more space, more access. “You’re going to give me a pup this heat.”

This made him pause.

Your mate looked up. Blue eyes glittered and a smirk spread over his face, “Really?”

Smiling, you nodded.

Spurred on by that news, he leaned down to take your gland between his lips, to nibble on it and bite it. Soft noises began to float up from you and when he began to kiss his way down, your fingers sank into the pillow.

His skilled tongue wrapped around your nipple. His hand cupped your other breast, unable to encase it all. Your breast more than filling his smaller hand. “My pups are going to feed from these…” he breathed reverently against your nipple, twirling his tongue around it, till it was a hard little nub. “…they’ll look so beautiful full of milk. Milk for my pups. You’ll look like a Venus when you’re round, pregnant.”

You moaned and arched against his hungry mouth and greedy fingers.

“I…think…you have a, breeding kink…Steve…”

Your nipple popped from his mouth as he looked up at you. Mouth glistening with his saliva. “Of course I do. You’re my Omega. I finally get to make something out of my love for you. It’ll be in your body…a part of me.”

You had to admit. There was something downright primal about the way he said it while stroking your clit, massaging your breast. Licking a stripe up your other one, like he wanted to just devour you.

“I’ll fill you up and knot you, watch it drain out of you and then do it again, and again,” he breathed against your soft tender breast, wet from his attentions.

“Jesus Steve…”

He sucked your nipple deep into his mouth, making the pleasure just explode from his mouth, his lips.

“Have I ever told you that? I love to watch my seed drip out of you. I love to see it on your body.” 

Holy shit, your eyes rolled up into your head as those slender fingers began to slide in and out of you, in and out. Rubbing against you just right and paired with his mouth on your breast, you were close. “Fill me Alpha…knot me full of your seed. Paint my body with it. Give it to me. I want it. I want you. I want our pups.”

Closer and closer you climbed, gasping, writhing, nails sinking in the lumpy pillow.

And then…

****

…then you opened your eyes, jerking, gasping and gone.

Gone was the old Brooklyn apartment.

Gone was Steve from before the serum, before he joined the Army and his uncomfy bed.

You’d woke up suddenly from your dream.

Disoriented. Stunned. Blinking. 

Sweaty and unsatisfied too. 

You’d been close, so close, your body screamed at you, at how close you were to what would have been a pretty amazing climax. 

Someone called your name, making you lift your head up from your nest. Look up to see Steve. A particularly dapper looking Steve, adjusting his tie, looking down at you as you panted and gasped. 

“You ok Mega? You were moving around a lot in your sleep.”

To which you let out a horrified shriek.

You were close.

You were so so close.

Steve had been slightly concerned. You were making a lot of noise, tossing around a lot while you napped, more so than usual. He’d heard you while he showered. Once he’d finished and pulled on the suit Tony had sent up for that particular night, a dark blue three piece suit that brought out his eyes and probably cost more than Steve could even imagine, Steve had shaken you awake.

When he got back, he was surprised to see you’d been napping. If you’d been napping through every unanswered text he sent, then you’d been napping for nearly three hours.

Your scent had thickened enough he could practically taste sugary tea in his mouth, tart lemon when he licked his lips.

“Doll? You ok?”

Steve was a bit concerned at the expression on your face. You could not have looked more horrified, or upset, if you tried.

In that next second, you were on him.

Your fingers grabbed his pants. You yanked him down into the nest, shrieking about your dream, crying about how close you were, telling him how mean he was for waking you up, when you were so so so sooo close.

Whether you’d managed to take him by surprise, or what, Steve found himself tumbling down onto the nest. Trying to keep his nude mate off him and his new borrowed suit. “Omega…mega…you need to calm down…”

None of it, you didn’t want to hear it.

He’d woken you up. He had woken you up from your nap, just as you were starting to unwind. You were mumbling. You were hissing. You were seething in ill-contained outrage. Your fingers dancing over his waist, unbelting him, unbuttoning him…

“Mega…Mega! Omega!”

At use of the Alpha Tone, your head popped up.

Tears were in your eyes. You were desperate. You needed it. You needed your release. You needed to feel yourself unwind around your Alpha. Desperately you cried, gasping, mewling. “You almost made me come…you almost gave me one and then, then YOU woke me up and I was close, so close, I was so so so so close and I need it Alpha, I need it or I’ll explode, I will die, I will literally die…you have to give it to me now, right now…”

When you put it like that, how could he say no to his Omega? How could he deny you? How, when your little hands gripped him, stroked him, just how he loved.

And you did smell so good.

Your eyes watered, looked up into his pleading, inconsolable and needy.

“O…” he breathed, just only getting out the first syllable, before you leapt into his lap. A few profanities came from him as you yanked the zipper down, possibly breaking it, you had no clue.

Screw the zipper.

You did not care about the zipper. You were beyond needy, beyond placating. Your fingers yanked the elastic of his briefs down enough for you to pull out his shaft, wrap your hands around him. You had to get his semi into a full-blown erection before you combusted.

“…k…shit babe, doll, mega…oh shi…”

You’d climbed on his lap, began to run his tip through your drenched folds. 

Steve could not believe it. Not for one second.

Steve was trying to be responsible. 

Steve was trying to be good.

Steve did not need a repeat of last night, of you so tender, so sore.

Steve wasn’t totally sure, just what he’d done wrong, in waking you up. Not even as your wet soft heat began to sink down on his dick. His dick, which seemed to have taken on a mind of its own, as you began to work yourself down on his length.

“Fuck…” he breathed. Words breathed so enticingly close against your hair, in a low deep groan, that made your core clench. 

“Yes,” you whined, “Please. Please, fuck me Alpha. Fuck me. I need it. I need you now.” Feeling his hands cover your ass, pull you down on him the rest of the way. Pull you down till you were flush against his pelvis. “God yes…you feel so good, you feel so good. So good inside me. Please…please…please…” Your hands pawed at his clothes. Your fingers grabbed at his vest. 

If your life depended on it, you could not have explained it.  
You could not have articulated how, if you did not have him in your body, in that exact minute, you would go crazy. You would cease to exist. He had to be in your body. It had to be Steve. He had to be inside of you, filling you, stuffing you until you could barely breath. Until he was all you smelled and saw and felt and experienced. 

Frantically, you managed to rub against him, push yourself up on his erection, slide back down, your slick making the most depraved noises as you went up and down him. 

Your mate’s hands sank into the flesh of your ass, to help guide you. 

“Off Alpha…your clothes, they have to come off…”

Between the two of you, his tie came off and then his vest. A few buttons came off when you tugged and he ripped his button-up shirt. It was in fact, partially at least, your fault. Your mouth was on his chest, on his Mating Gland and neck. Steve wanted to feel your mouth and hands and tongue on his skin.

Your slick soaked into the expensive fabric of his slacks and briefs.

Your technique became sloppy as you came closer, as your core tightened around his girth. Your teeth began to bite into his chest. When you sank your teeth into his Mating Gland, he let out a noise, a broken strangled noise, fingers sinking deeply into your thighs. Steve came. His cock felt like it was on fire as he emptied inside of you, exploded, filling you.

He pushed you over your threshold, and into the arms of your sought after release.

It could have been the perfect way you arched against him, as you rubbed your clit against the slick covered hard planes of his pelvis. Or perhaps it was how he pounded inside of you, hitting that spongy spot deep within, just right. It could have been his knot popping, stretching you. His knot always stretched you just up against the line of extreme pleasure, dancing on pain. Or his pleasure, it could have been his bliss as he thrashed beneath you and clung to you. Mindlessly thrust into you, pumped up into you, moved his hips and pelvis as nature demanded of him. All of it slapped you hard with an orgasm that pulled you under.

Having completely ruined his new suit, Steve wrapped his arms around you, pulling you with him as he lay down on his back. Again, he’d knotted you. Twice in one day without being in a rut. And, as his brain absorbed all the delicious chemicals his climax had unleashed, he figured it’d be three times. Because the second his knot went down, he was taking another shower and you were joining him. So there was a chance he’d knot you a third time.

His gland throbbed. 

A metallic scent caught his attention. Blood, his blood. Steve couldn’t say if it was the pain, or smell, of his own blood that brought him around. Nor did he particularly care. His Omega was stretched out on top of him, stuck on his knot, breathing deeply. Little hands smoothing over the fabric of what was left of his button up, in mindless random circles.

There was a chance, Steve strongly suspected, that the two of you would be late for the garden party.


	8. Friday

Sweaty, heart pounding and breathing deeply, in the nest he shared with you, Steve woke up. 

It was sudden.

One moment he’d been asleep, restless, dreaming and in the next, he was awake and staring at the ceiling. Blankets were twisted around his long legs. Vivid flashes of his dream went through his head. A very specific dream. A type of dream he only had twice a year that left him in this state and, with a shift in his body, yup.

He was painfully aroused. Evidence of the erotic dreams effect on him was smeared along the inside of his thighs.

While Steve was not surprised. He was a little disappointed.

He’d been hoping to hold off another day, at the least. 

He didn’t want to have his rut start on the day of Tony’s wedding.

According to his watch, it was four in the morning. Meaning his rut would build during the day and hit sometime Friday night, possibly early Saturday morning. Which meant he’d push you fully into your heat Saturday morning, afternoon at the latest, if the pattern the two of you had over the past three years held. And with the way his luck was going this week, it’d hold.

Softly he swore.

Careful not to wake you, Steve sat up and grabbed the blanket around his calves, cleaning his thighs off. 

When he tossed said blanket in the general direction of the laundry hamper, he noticed that the bathroom door was shut and light escaped out from under it. Which led him to peer at the nest to see he was the sole occupant.

Soft sounds of water splashing caught his ear.

His Omega was taking a bath.

In no hurry, he rose, mindful of his painful erection. Which the significantly lowered air conditioning from your pre-heat was not exactly helping. The cooler temperatures did little to help his sweaty flesh and just made him ache all over.

Running fingers through his messy hair, he pushed it from his forehead and slipped into the bathroom, not trying to be quiet or loud. He wasn’t about to hop in what he knew was a cool bath with you. Instead, he walked to the sink and got a good look at his flushed appearance before he began to splash his face with water.

“I was wondering when you’d wake yourself up,” came from behind the curtain.

Some splashing noises followed when you peered out at him. 

He could feel your eyes on him, especially now, and it made the Alpha in him preen. Not that he could do much preening as he splashed his face and neck with water from the sink. Through tap water he got a whiff, a hint, of a most delicious change to your scent.

It made him turn off the sink and grab a towel.

Deeply he inhaled. A part of his brain lighting up at that subtle change to your scent. 

You’d hit your heat sooner than Saturday morning. No wonder his rut had snuck up on him early. You were almost out of your pre-heat already. Steve could smell it on you. You were close. Five hours, ten, twelve at the most. No more than fifteen. 

His nostrils flared to inhale more of your scent greedily.

You were fertile. 

Not in heat fertile. But, there was a chance, a small window, he could get you pregnant with a pup now. That window wasn’t all the way open, but it was cracked.

“I really want to go to Pepper’s wedding,” came your soft voice. Making him rest his palms on the sink and peer into the mirror, take in his flushed reflection.

Steve knew there was a chance, a one hundred and ten percent chance, that he was not going to make the wedding. Before you came along…maybe, depending. Now, no. That whole True Mate thing really had changed things. There was a strong chance he’d sign out early today, after making all the appropriate arrangements. 

“I’ve been thinking,” you pressed, moving around, making more splashing noises. Blue eyes travelled down over the sink to his hands, quietly listening to you. “What if I spend the night with Pepper? The wedding is in the morning. Once it ends, I’ll come right back here?”

No.

No way.

Absolutely not.

His head was still clear enough that he only thought those things. This was his fault. It was his fault that this was happening now. If you missed Pepper’s wedding, it would be his fault. His rut wasn’t so in control of him, yet, that guilt wasn’t a thing. Guilt was the only thing keeping him from telling you no.

He knew, like you knew, the second your heat and his rut hit, the very instant you started what would be a breeding frenzy, you wouldn’t stop till your heat and his rut were over. There would be no breaking apart for an hour or so, to go to Pepper and Tony’s wedding.

His palms balled up into fists at his predicament and before he could say a word, something caught his attention. Puzzled, Steve tilted his head. “What’s that noise?”

“Air conditioning?”

No, that wasn’t it.

As he pondered, you leaned your head back against the tub wall. You’d piled your hair up in a messy bun. Well into your pre-heat, you had a healthy flush and Steve thought you looked good enough to just eat right up. You certainly smelled good enough. Maybe…just maybe…he’d have just a little…

There was that noise again.

It was coming from the tub. It was absolutely not the air conditioner. “Do you hear that noise?”

Almost lazily, your eyebrows lifted.

“Your senses always pick up during your rut. Maybe you’re hearing Bucky jerk off with his metal arm?”

Not even about to dignify that with a response, Steve pushed off the counter and walked your way. Noticing several things. First, your bathwater was purple and shiny, likely a result from several of your bath bombs. It also hid you from his eyes. Second, your eyes roamed over his body, closely. His Omega’s desire for him was always a satisfying feeling.

Hand placed up on the shower wall, he gestured down at you. Not in the least bit concerned about his nude form or your previous discussion. “Hands above the water.”

“What?”

“You heard me. Hands above the water Omega.” Steve could see you hesitate and knew you were up to no good. Which led him to gesture, “Don’t make me get in there with you. You better not have a toy in there. You know the rules about toys.”

When he saw your mouth drop, he just knew.

Yet, you listened, eventually.

After a few seconds, both of your hands lifted from the water, both empty and wrinkly.

Your eyebrows rose, as if demanding him to say something else.

“Spread your legs.”

“Steve,” you admonished with a gasp.

Not having any of it, he motioned for you to hurry it up. “Open your legs Omega.”

Upon doing so, not only did the purple water swirl, glittering in the process, but something thunked against the bottom of the tub. You even had the audacity to act like you hadn’t heard it. Which made your mate roll his eyes, after which, he knelt down and reached into the cool water.

It didn’t take long at all.

Steve’s hand patted along the bottom of the tub while he held onto your gaze, both of you refusing to look away. 

You were the one to finally speak, when his hand brushed your thigh and his fingers wrapped around your little sleek bullet. “You were gone a really long time. What was I supposed to do? I have needs and you know what, it’s all your fault. You spoil me.”

Unimpressed, Steve looked over the buzzing little bullet he pulled out of the bathwater. No bigger than a packing peanut. With a twist of his fingers he lowered the speed, then turned it off and chucked it over in the trash.

“My fault? Hmmm?”

Adamantly, you nodded that it was true. 

Steve found it amusing, the way you feigned seriousness. “Exactly how long was I gone before you went out and purchased that toy? How long did you hold out?” He found himself resting on his knees, folding his arms on the edge of the tub, waiting ever so patiently for you to respond.

Steve wasn’t filled with rage or wounded, he was a touch annoyed. More so at the fact you’d taken your toys in the bathroom, instead of waking him up. Which was his whole issue with toys. If he was away, he was not so sore about your using them. However, he’d been in the nest with you. With the dreams he’d been having, he would have been more than willing to help you out in your time of pre-heat need. 

Reaching out, he plucked a few wet rough strands of hair, tucking them behind your pierced ear.

“Who can remember…it felt like forever, halfway through at least. I couldn’t take it anymore. And…and, darling, I only thought of you when using them.”

His eyebrows rose. Unimpressed.

Slowly he curled his finger down you cheek, your jaw, all the way to your mouth. Pulling the most heated little mewl from you. You were far too relaxed, too pliable. Your hands were beneath the purple water. You were looking at him in a way he was very familiar.

Curiously, Steve brushed his thumb over your lower lip, resulting in your mouth opening and your tongue curled out around his digit, lazily. 

“Hands up…”

Again, your hands rose from the murky water.

A little smirk curled over his lush mouth when he reached for the water again, but you reached out to grab his hand, hold his hand to your chest. Confirming his suspicions.

“Omega…” he softly warned you, seeing in your eyes and feeling in your grip. That you were indeed hiding something else from him. “What else have you got hidden under there from me?”

You didn’t move.

You didn’t sit up.

All you really did was lick your lips. “It’s not important…”

“Oh I think it is.”

Steve didn’t pull his hand free from your grip. Easily he could have, easily he could have just reached down to feel around for whatever was hidden beneath your bath water. He had an idea of what sort of toy you had hidden away.

“Why don’t you go back to bed and I’ll come join you…”

Steve shook his head. Like he would miss a second of this. 

With you clinging his hand to your chest, he took that opportunity to brush his fingers over your tender breasts. 

“Why didn’t you wake me up?”

You gave him a look that was pure scathing Omega. 

God did you smell good. How he was able to keep from shoving his way inside of you was beyond him, he should have been sainted for his restraint.

After a loud exhale, eye roll and look around the tub, you sighed. “Steve…I pretty much rode you like Seabiscuit for most the night. Plus I ruined your new suit. You conked out pretty hard and are starting your rut. Waking you up to demand sex seems like a bit much, even now, with this heat. It feels different from the others. I wanted to give you a break. Just in case it gets worse.”

Steve almost felt bad. That chiseled jaw clenched.

He almost felt bad about what he’d done with his blood, almost felt bad about pushing you into a heat. Almost being the key word. The change in his hormones almost allowed him to feel bad. In a few hours, he wouldn’t feel bad at all. In a few hours, the hormones in his body would change enough that, he’d be further along towards his rut.

“It’ll get worse when it hits.”

You downright glared at him.

It was adorable.

“And that’s ok, because you’ll be on track with my rut. All of your heat is for me. Your slick, your orgasms, everything is for me. All of it is mine. Which means…you have to make it up to me.”

Steve loved the way your mouth widened in a perfect little O. Steve adored that wicked little glint in your eyes. He could feel your heart kick up a beat in excitement with his hand on your chest. Hell were you intoxicating in your current state. Smelling so alluring. Wet and slippery in your bath.

“How many did you give yourself?”

Steve even loved how whispery your voice sounded, when you managed to get out, “Three.”

Sensing your grip had loosened, his hand flattened over your stomach and began a journey south. Easing over your soft skin to the V of your thighs. “Three orgasms? You took three away from me. How is that helping me?”

Steve loved hearing your breath crack. He loved seeing you close your eyes, your fingers tense, feel your body shift beneath him. Which was why he didn’t like toys. A toy couldn’t appreciate all of that, drown in your body, be absolved in everything you unconditionally gave up.

When he felt what he suspected was a vibrator nestled between your legs, he tsked.

However, when Steve gave it a gentle tug and found it didn’t move, he cocked his head, “Omega…”

You whined at the disappointment in his tone.

“…you were in here? Knotting yourself on a toy? While I was sleeping?”

That next whine from you went right to his dick. A lower noise, hints of distress from his hormonal Omega infused it. Normally he would have done anything to comfort his Omega, soothe his Omega, assure you. 

Normally Steve wasn’t falling off the precipice of a rut. Steve normally had better control over himself.

It didn’t take him long to find the little switch on your toy. 

Easily it deflated and much like when his own knot went down, your body relaxed, your body sagged down into the tub. Steve wasn’t proud of it, but he was jealous of a toy. Somehow he didn’t break it in half. Leaving it in the purple water and instead, climbing to his feet. “You owe me three orgasms and a knot.”

“Yes Alpha,” you breathed.

Steve didn’t bother to help you up to your feet. He couldn’t wait that long. Using his strength with you was normally something that he refrained from. Normally. Steve wasn’t feeling normal that morning, which led him to picking you up beneath your arms and pulling you from the purplish water. 

Distantly, Steve recognized that you were slippery and perhaps, he held you a bit tighter than he realized. Yet that didn’t seem to matter. Not when his Omega was profusely apologizing and reaching for him. Thus making the whole process of walking out of the bathroom, all the way over to your nest, wildly difficult. 

Water splashed everywhere, just everywhere.

Your hands roamed. Your mouth was on his chest, his neck and sucking deeply on his Mating Gland. If it was even possible, it made him even harder. For a fact though, it killed whatever sliver of self-control Alpha Steve was hanging onto, in that moment in time. Alpha Steve bordering on Rut Steve took over, if it had been totally Rut Steve, he wouldn’t have made it to your nest. 

That little sliver got him to the nest, and that was about it.

Consumed by your scent, Steve growled, batting your hands off his body. All so he could bury his face against your gland, inhale deeply. Parts of his brain sparked to life that were normally easily controlled. Parts that made his growl deepen, making your Omega answer back with a mewl, then wiggle, rolling over.

Steve had never been so hard in his life. He’d never been so out of control, or sure of his designation.

When you wound up on your hands and knees, arching your back so beautifully for him, presenting yourself for him, his body began to release pre-ejaculate onto the bedding, now wet with glittery bathwater. 

He didn’t even think. 

He was inside of you. Pushing into your slick walls with a harsh thrust, drawing a moan from you. Powering in until he hit your cervix and even then, he pushed further, needing more. Needing to please the urges that screamed at him to claim, mate, breed.

Claim. Mate. Breed.

It broke.

Finally, Steve crumbled, fully succumbing to everything his Alpha wanted. His designation finally won and not because Steve gave in to his nature, but because his rut had weakened him enough for his Alpha to win.

All talk of toys and weddings and orgasms washed away.

His Omega was finally fertile.

His Omega’s womb was finally unprotected, free of that fucking cup that kept his seed at bay, denying him pups. Denying what should have been his. You should have given him several pups by now, if that logical part of him would just shut up.

“Please Steve…” you mewed from beneath him. Small hands clenching the sheets to stay in the position, on your elbows and knees. Each thrust from him was like a blow, shoving you forward. Hitting your g-spot hard enough on each pass to make you cry, gasp even. “…give me a pup.”

His Omega begging for a pup. Was there anything more perfect?

At first, he was quiet in response to your plea. Vicious in his attempt to get into your body it felt like, until he grunted, voice hoarse, letting you know he’d just come. Even though he remained hard, rutting still into you, his accent thick enough to cut. “Gonna fill you up, Mega…fill you up…breed you all mornin…”

Though he felt his orgasm, Steve could not have stopped if he wanted. You felt too good. You felt like paradise and if his dick left your body, he would have been in physical pain. He just rutted himself through his climax, shoving his seed up into you, sweaty pelvis smacking into your plump ass. Every motion sent his sac smacking against you.

When his calloused hand fell on the back of your neck, pushing you down into the nest, leaving your ass up, you groaned. Being held down in such a way completed your Omega. She relished the submission, you relished your mate taking from you, as much as he gave you.

Another rough hand reached around to palm your wet breast, cup it, toy with your nipple.

“They’ll swell with milk Alpha…if you breed me…fuck a pup into me…they’ll drip with milk when you take me, swollen with our pups…begging for you to taste what you did to me…”

An unholy noise came from your Alpha. 

He began to fuck you with frantic purpose, pleasing your Omega to no end.

Every time in your body was one step closer to knotting, to completion, to an orgasm that would destroy you. You felt it coil tighter and tighter, build like a storm, teasing you with promises of utter destruction and everything you dreamed of, longed for.

Your words just stoked the wildfire blazing in Steve.

His skin shone with sweat, it slid down his feverish skin onto your nest, onto your body beneath him. Golden pieces of his hair were dark from perspiration and stuck to his forehead and neck. Slick and cum squeezed from your joining, smeared between you both. Perhaps a bit harder than he should have, he pinned you down to the bedding, fueled by your words and the images they brought to his mind. Steve didn’t even realize he still held onto your breast.

Caught up in the haze of breeding you, he never heard you shriek with your orgasm, or tremble beneath him. He continued to fuck you relentlessly. He continued to drive into you, intent on the sole goal of pushing his cum so far up into your womb, it would have to take. 

He didn’t notice you quiet down, gasp, squeeze the blankets between your fingers and shake as he thumbed your nipple, rutting into you harder. His orgasm built up again and was close. His brain told him to fuck harder, rut deeper, shove the seed further. All of which he did, desperately close to a knot that began to catch, as your body began to react to your mate. You were being pushed into a second orgasm.

Distantly, Steve heard his Bondmate babble incoherently, gasping, sobbing and moaning. His Alpha was incessantly demanding, ordering him, compelling him, until his body moved of its own accord. Finally breaking and reaching completion, in an orgasm that somehow wasn’t yet enough.

You screamed beneath him, your high-pitched shriek drowned out in the wave of white noise that filled his ears. At last, erupting into your body, his knot finally catching and even then, he moved without hesitation. Fingers in the back of your neck, pulling you up to him, so he could bury his face down in your neck. Letting him bite your gland, break it, claim you and make you scream, as your pleasure just became too much. Steve filled you with his cock and cum and knot, until you didn’t know where he ended and you began. His heavy weight pinned you down to the nest as his teeth left your gland.

All you could smell was blood. Your mind could not process the overload of pleasure and you were pulled under, as his hips continued to push up against you. Any movement beyond that not possible from his knot.

Steve, however, did not pass out.

Sure, Steve wouldn’t have been able to tell anyone his middle name, or recite his social security number. Steve was conscious. Somehow, he managed to maneuver the two of you into the nest, locked together. All as his hips slowed their gentle ruts against your ass, further shoving his seed deeper into your womb.

His mind fuzzy. His body sweaty. His flesh sensitive like a live wire.

The taste of your blood made him lick his lips, as he grabbed a pillow to push up under your head.

Satisfied.

Finally, he was satisfied. 

Deep in his broad chest, he could feel his Alpha curl up with your Omega. Just as he spooned up against you, kissing your shoulder and stroking your breast. Secure in the knowledge that you could’ve been bred. He wouldn’t know for a bit. On the other hand, it’d felt like he’d emptied himself out into you. Just the thought of his cum up in you, trapped by his knot, soothed him.

Spent, he rested his head on the same pillow and held on to you. That orgasm had really taken it out of him. At the very least, it had placated his Alpha and cleared his head.

***

It was a while before you came around.

Not that he minded, Steve was content to lie with you in your nest, you stuck on his knot. When the sweat and bathwater on you became chilled from the air conditioning, your mate covered you with blankets.

His knot was still holding strong when you did come around.

Slowly, almost drunkenly.

Your eyes opened. Your fingers began to twitch. You noticed Steve’s fingers playing with your nipple, sending little fireworks through your breast, down to your core, leading you to bat at his hand. Further movement would be limited, you noticed, when you felt the distinctive fullness of his knot.

“Jesus Steve…” was all you could manage.

In response, he nibbled on your ear.

When he shifted his body behind you, a groan came out of you. One that he felt all the way to his balls. Every movement he made, you felt. You could feel he was still hard. You felt his knot pull or push against your walls.

“…was thinkin…” he murmured against your ear.

For which you had just the response. Against the pillow, you might have remarked back. “You have enough blood in your brain to be capable of thought?”

Just what was he going to do with his Omega?

A little pat on your ass wasn’t sufficient, not with the chemical cocktail of hormones swirling around in his blood at that moment. Plus, it had been a solid ten, maybe fifteen minutes, since you’d climaxed. Sending the hand on your breast down. 

You gasped and then cried out, when those fingers found your clit, when he pushed his knot against you. 

Steve showed no mercy.

Stroking you, pinching and rubbing, smothering your clit, while pressing against the knot that joined you together. Until you cried out, trembled, your walls tightening around him in a climax that left a smile on his face.

Fuck if that didn’t feel good.

If Tony’s blabbering could be believed, it would help in conceiving his first pup too,. Omega’s orgasms pulling more cum up into their womb. If Tony could be believed.

Little tugs, little clenches continued after your orgasm. Little aftershocks he thought proudly. Once more, rubbing up against you, knowing you’d be even more sensitive around his knot now and sure enough, breathy noises panted out of you.

“Anyway…” Steve went on, unable to not smirk. “…if we do that a few more times. I think I’ll be ok with you staying up with Pepper, in the bridal suite. As long as you keep away from me today. Come back right after the ceremony tomorrow.”

His words surprised you.

You found yourself clumsily glancing back at him, over your shoulder.

After that, his head was much clearer. “Yeah, I’m positive Omega. This is important to you and as long as you stay away from me today, I can be ok.” It would be something that he could live with. You missing Pepper’s wedding because of him, because of what he did. That he could not live with, especially after ridding himself of the guilt from your Vegas adventure. 

Slowly, you nodded, “Ok. You’ll call me though…if your rut becomes too much?”

“I will.”

***

Steve had no idea what the hell had gone through his mind that early morning, but he was ready to kick his own ass, from one end of the fucking compound to the other.

All day long, he’d gotten things prepared for Sam and Bucky.

The two would be in charge while he, Nat and Tony were in rut.

While it was not optimal, Vision would be around to supervise and if something happened, Rhodey could be called in to help. 

Seventeen separate times, Steve had given in and went to call you, to tell you he couldn’t do it and that he needed you, now. Memories of taking you that morning in the nest were no help at all. Said memories, were more like fuel on the proverbial fire actually.

Once in his phone, he saw your contact name.

He had changed it, before you took off for upstairs that morning.

‘Remember what you did to her in Vegas,’ was your new contact name.

And that was how he found himself in his office, at nine at night, eating pizza with Bucky. All while his hormones reminded him, that he had a perfect Omega who wouldn’t care about a stupid wedding, if he fucked her hard enough, frequently enough and gave her a pup. 

“So what’s the bridal party doing tonight,” Bucky inquired from Steve’s desk chair, wanting absolutely no part of that couch. Between the smell and weird stain, Bucky had invented that whole scenario.

Three pizzas in and Steve was still a little peckish.

Resulting in him setting his baby blues on the other two full boxes on his desk. Sagging back on the furniture of depravity, as Natasha referred to his couch now. “Italian food and then painting pottery at the factory, something like that. They spent the day at the spa.”

To which Bucky made a face, but shrugged.

Somethings he’d never get used to.

“What are they painting on the pottery?”

Steve shrugged that time. “Dunno. A whole group’a them are going. What’s in those other two boxes?”

Shrugging, Bucky spun Steve’s chair. “Dunno. Sam ordered them…looks like pepperoni and…”

Both Alpha’s were surprised by the sudden intrusion of Natasha.

Flushed, dressed in sweats, red hair pulled back in a messy braid, iPhone in hand. All talk about pizza toppings ended when she demanded to know, “Rogers…where’s your Omega?”

Unmoved from the couch, Steve pointed to the top box of pizza. It took everything he had in him, not to kick her out. Her rut was stinking up his office and making Bucky grimace. “Painting pottery with your Omega.” 

“Check your phone. Now. They’re not painting pottery.”

Perhaps it was something in Natasha’s tone. Or maybe it was the fact she was on her way over to Steve, or the fact he strongly suspected she would have dug his phone from his jeans herself. Whichever, it led him to pull his own device from his pocket to check, now fresh out of pizza. 

After a few thumb taps, a few swipes, Steve frowned but held up his phone to show Natasha. 

So, there was an unfortunate spelling error.

It was nothing to freak out about. “Painting pottery,” he reiterated, catching the box Bucky tossed his way.

“They’re not painting pottery at The Factory, Rogers! They’re at The Phactory!” 

To which Bucky’s dark eyebrows rose, “What?”

“What,” Steve seconded, though in the form of a question, not an amused response like from Bucky.

A very concerning smile slowly uncurled across his longtime friends face and as Natasha turned, gesturing for them to follow, she ordered the two Alphas. “Lets go! Wanda cannot be there unsupervised! Not in her condition with her powers, she’ll turn that place into one big orgy! You don’t want your Omega there either! Bucky’ll explain it on the way. Tony’s on his way down from upstairs.”

***

You were not impressed.

Nor had you ever seen so many penises in your life.

To say you sent Pepper a dirty look, would have been the understatement of the decade. As the bridal party stepped into Upstate New York’s finest strip club, catering solely to Omega’s. 

You were so close to your full-on heat you could taste it.

You were feverish. You were sweating through your clothes. Which, by the looks of everyone in the crowded club, were far too many clothes for you, as a Omega partygoer.

All you wanted was a cold shower, air conditioning and Steve. 

“What? This isn’t what it looks like. This is the final part in my eight-point plan to punish Tony. Don’t look at me like that.”

To which you had only one response, having already lost track of Wanda and Maria and Janet. “I’ll be at the bar. Let me know when we’re leaving, or when Tony gets here, so I can go. Whichever happens first.”


	9. Friday night

With a most disgusted noise, Pepper plopped down on the barstool beside you and motioned for the bartender, totally oblivious to the giant neon green penis up on the brick wall behind the bar. You found it rather obscene, all things considered. However, your attention was fully piqued, when your strawberry blonde friend ordered a Shirley Temple with extra cherries.

Thus leading you to pop a handful of gummy penises into your mouth, chewing thoughtfully.

Not only was Pepper nowhere near as sweaty as you, considering you had almost perspired through your top and jeans, feeling like you were seated in a sauna wearing full ski gear. She seemed far less irritated, less itchy, less twitchy. It was all you could do to sit still and sip your ninth, or tenth, glass of ice water while eating the bag of phallus shaped candy.

The noises seemed to be irritating Pepper too, you noticed.

The bright lights made her frown and the occasional scream, or loud thump, made her wince. 

You barely noticed noise or sound. Sure it was there, a distant sort of presence. All you could focus on was one thing. One tall thing. One thing with long legs, a broad back, the most perfect swell of a mouth and blue eyes, eyes that burnt at you earlier that morning.

If you were in the middle of Mardi Gras, you wouldn’t have been able to think about anything other than your blonde Alpha.

When someone bumped into both you and Pepper, laughing loudly, in tune with a chorus of other giggling Omegas and Betas, you found yourself pushed against the bar but thinking back to that morning. Back when Steve had pushed you into the nest and…you weren’t going to make it to the wedding. Nope. It just wasn’t going to happen.

Pepper flinched, she turned to avoid the drunk partier and in that moment, you knew.

Grabbing another few gummies with a hand stained from sweat and the candies, you couldn’t help yourself. “You’re pregnant. Aren’t you?”

When Pepper glanced down at her lap, you had your confirmation. The fact her heat should have broken like yours, was merely the evidence. Pepper should have been just as miserable as you, just starting to feel the hints of cramps, soaking through a slick pad with a never-ending thirst.

“I don’t know for sure, my scent hasn’t changed much yet.”

To which you leaned forward, pressed your sweaty nose to her shoulder and inhaled deeply. 

All Pepper.

And while there were no traces of a hormone change that would confirm pregnancy, there were also no other hormone changes. So you lifted your head and stated as much. “You’re also not in heat. Not even a little bit. Did you take a test?”

With a deep sigh, Pepper gave the bartender a smile and took her drink, hardly noticing the large muscular man had on a uniform comparable to a speedo. Her head too fuzzy, too distracted. Everything seeming to make sense from the past week. She sipped her drink and finally voiced the thoughts she’d been having, shaking her head when offered gummy genitalia. “I went crazy last time at the beginning? Remember?”

A noise came from you that Pepper chose to ignore.

You were her friend though, her best friend.

You’d understand, even in your equally hormonal condition, just with different hormones. Hormone that Pepper could smell on her way over to the bar. That had solidified her suspicions that began earlier in the day, when her heat hadn’t progressed at all.

“All I can think about is Morgan. What if she presents like us? As an Omega?”

Your eyebrows rose.

You took a deep sip through a straw, one with a plastic penis on the end of it.

“We’re lucky. We’re so lucky. We have Alpha’s that allow us to do whatever we like, we can work and dress as we like, go where we like mostly…but all I can think about is if she presents as an Omega when she’s older. She’ll be trapped like us. If I marry Tony, I’ll be trapped. I know it’s ridiculous. It’s probably pregnancy hormones and I’m definitely going to have to apologize to Tony and Bucky and Sam and Steve and Bruce and…oh God…”

Unable to even help yourself, you reached over and rubbed her back, between her shoulders where you knew she carried her stress. “It’s ok Pep. We’ll stop at Target on our way back and you can take a test. If you are pregnant, Tony will be so excited he won’t care how crazy you’ve been driving him. Or who you drove him crazy flirting with.”

While helpful, that wasn’t it.

Although she was enjoying the backrub.

Pepper played with her straw and poked at a few brightly colored cherries in her drink. Bright lights began to flash off in the corner of her vision. “That’s not entirely it though…”

When you stopped rubbing so you could listen, Pepper gestured for you to keep it up.

You kept it up.

“…before this week, I was nervous about marrying anyone. There’s a reason why I’m this age and only now marrying Tony. I think I was trying to get Tony to throw his hands up and call off the wedding. I don’t think I can do it. I can’t give over that much control to an Alpha, over my life. Tony will essentially own me if we get married. That’s legal, it’s final, it’s on paper legal and binding.”

While you may not have totally been on the same page, nothing she said was untrue.

Pepper went on and you were quiet, realizing that she needed to get it out. Leading you to continue gulping down ice water and eating handfuls of gummy penises. Even gesturing for a refill of your penis shaped candy dish, when you noticed the bartenders gaze pass your way.

“It was equal before, when we were Bondmates. He was my Alpha. But I was in charge of Stark Industries. Morgan was our child. She had our names. If I marry Tony tomorrow…I’ll have his name. Everything will be legally under his name. I’ll just be another Omega Baby-Machine, subject to the whim of her Alpha.”

Indeed you knew.

Every Omega, knew other Omega’s, who were in that unfortunate position. You were well aware of Pepper’s words. You knew just how lucky you were to be in your unique position.

“Tony’s not like that Pepper,” you remarked.

Pepper nodded, “I know. God I know. And I know I’m being unreasonable and acting outrageously…I just have this feeling of being suffocated, like I can’t breathe when I think about getting married. Like I’ll be a trapped animal in a cage and nothing more. And then, I can’t help but worry I’ll be condemning Morgan, and any other pups I have, to the same fate.”

In complete and total understanding, you nodded, “I felt the same way when I married the first husband.”

Even though Pepper swore that marriage didn’t count, since it had ended in divorce and the sudden death of husband number one, from a car accident, you couldn’t help but remind Pepper of your own pre-wedding night. As your second pre-wedding night didn’t count. “Remember? You had to drag me to the church the next day. You practically had to drag me down the aisle. Do you remember what you told me?”

Pepper’s sigh and small smile told you that she did, indeed, remember what she told you so long ago.

“If he has a good heart, you have nothing to worry about and while we both know how my first marriage went…we both know that Tony has a good heart. Bonus points here, he has a strong history of never running away from a fight.”

Pepper’s smile grew a smidge.

“We also know, for a fact, that Tony has no interest in running Stark Industries while there is Avenging to do.”

Your friend nodded and quietly conceded, “That’s true.”

On you went, reaching again for your ice water, because Holy Mother of Bon Jovi, it felt like you were seated on the surface of the sun. “We both know you have Tony wrapped around your pinky finger. I’m sure, no, I’m freakin positive, if you asked, Tony would hyphenate Potts-Stark with any pup you have. It’s what I’m going to do, when I have a pup of my own.”

At that, Pepper gave your arm a gentle shove.

“Hell, knowing Tony, he’d probably come up with something way more inventive for your pup’s names. He’s the creative one between the two of you.” And you were, once more, out of ice water. Was there a hole in your glass? “You really need to talk to Tony though. You do not want to have a marital disagreement end up on YouTube, ala Roger’s Style. Trust me.”

Even though you were signaling for more water and candy, Pepper knew she had your full attention and that was one of the many reasons she adored you. She reached over to squeeze your leg, not even caring that you’d sweated through your jeans. Speaking to Tony was a must. She knew that and she also knew that she wanted to know, for sure, whether or not, she was pregnant. Just to know, for the next time she saw Tony. “Will you go with me up to Target, real quick? We can buy a test and come right back. It’s just up the road.”

Beverages and snacks forgotten, you turned on your stool. “Absolutely…I can buy a case of water and a couple of those battery-operated fans.” However, upon sliding off the stool, you noticed that your hands were a bit sticky. “Let me go wash my hands first.”

“I’ll join you. I gotta pee.”

***

Tony was a bit concerned.

Contrary to what one would think, The Phactory, had quite a stellar record for a safe and stress-free environment for Omegas and Betas to enjoy themselves, celebrate and unwind, as well as have parties. Therefore, the only Alphas in the club, were employed by the club.

Therefore, Tony was moderately worried he would be denied entry.

That all of them, would be denied entry.

Therefore, Tony had a plan, a spiel, a speech if you would, for when he stepped up to the bouncer, cutting the line, with a trail of Alphas behind him. Two others on the verge or just having started their rut, which as indicated by the sign on the side of the building, was strictly forbidden.

There was actually a whole list of forbidden things on the side of the building.

Upon stepping up to the Alpha, who was the size of a refrigerator, Tony led with, “Good evening, you may recognize me…”

Indeed the refrigerator did recognize him.

Relief came over the bouncers face. “Oh thank heavens! You’re finally here! We’ve been calling the Compound for an hour!”

Tony and all his Alphas knew, they just knew, they knew before it was even said.

Steve swore.

Natasha swore in Russian.

Sam and Bucky watched as only Sam and Bucky could.

Rolling with it, Tony nodded and scratched his chin, “Exactly. That’s why we’re here. What’s the problem? There was some loud background noises over the phone…I didn’t quite get it all.”

The bouncer was already encouraging the five Alpha’s into the club. Not even caring that three of them were clearly in rut and one looked suspiciously like the Winter Soldier. “They’re in the Water Room. It’s the small red headed one. She’s one of yours we think. The whole room is filled with this weird red haze, last I heard. You gotta get her out of here before the whole club gets pushed into a heat. We can’t handle that many paternity suits in one year.”

***

You were barely paying attention.

You were thinking about Steve again.

You were thinking about his mouth and his tongue. About how good they were going to feel on your sweltering flesh when you got back to the compound. Because you just told Pepper the bad news. All as you pulled your hair up to get it off your sweaty neck and walking down the dark hallway, that led from the bathroom back to the club. Glow in the dark paint on the walls and pulsing lights strategically placed around, were the only sources of light. Unless you counted the track lighting on the floor, which Pepper did not.

It was a freaking safety hazard.

“I’m so sorry. It’s just not going to happen. I can barely think straight, I’ll never make it to tomorrow.”

To your surprise, Pepper was not upset.

She seemed downright giddy, for someone whose shoes were sticking to the floor.

“That’s ok! It’s perfect!”

You made a questioning noise, finally pleased with your hair being up and no longer sticking to your damp skin. 

“If you get pregnant this week and I’m pregnant, then we’ll be pregnant together and have pups together. Our pups could grow up together. They could even be birthday twins,” Pepper clapped from behind you. 

It was only your love for your friend and the fact you knew you were downright soupy with heat hormones, that kept you from saying something unfortunate. Your pups being raised together was just a given.

Instead, what you went with however, was, “I’d think you’d be more excited over Tony getting you pregnant outside of a heat. That’s pretty impressive.”

Sounding a bit more like herself, Pepper bumped into you in the dark as a doorway up ahead opened. A Fire Exit sign above it glowed in the dim hallway. 

“Oh please…we are never going to hear the end of that, once he figures it out. It’ll be on his tombstone.”

Unable to help yourself, you snickered.

Tony was going to be so proud.

You could practically picture him strutting around the Compound. Which was why it took you a second, to notice, who stepped through the fire exit door. 

On a base level you recognized him.

You would have recognized him anywhere.

You recognized his body shape in the dim hallway, hidden beneath black clothing and what looked like a hockey mask. You recognized his husky voice when he greeted you by name. You recognized his scent, unpleasantly spicy, nose burning hot, peppers and heat, almost ammonia-like to you now, in the time that had passed.

They were smells and sights and sounds you would instantly recognize, until the day you died.

You never even had a chance to react.

You never had a chance to tell Pepper to run.

You never were given the opportunity to scream for help, or run yourself.

Crossbones lashed out, hitting you with something hidden by the shadows. Something that connected solidly with your head, soundly. You heard the impact and were sent into unconsciousness, way before you hit the poorly lit floor.

***

Your head was pounding. Viciously, violently pounding and it had nothing to do with your heat.

That much was a fact when you opened your eyes to darkness.

No, not darkness, dim hazy darkness.

Not the hallway though, someplace else, someplace much smaller.

You weren’t dead. You were in too much pain to be dead.

Your head felt like it was cracked open and you could smell blood. When you moved, you felt something, someone, beside you in the space. And then you smelled her fear and terror.

“Pep…?”

A gasp came from beside you, doing little to quell the pain in your head. What on earth had you been hit with? A fire hydrant? Your head hurt so much, you didn’t even notice the heat that had been totally kicking your ass earlier, in your pre-concussed evening.

Beside you Pepper shook, trembled and softly sobbed a little. “It’s them. It’s him, Crossbones and he has Morgan.”

And your heart just fell.

You felt yourself go limp and with a bump, a motion and glowing red light that filled the small space, then you knew you were in a car trunk.

Still your head hurt, pounded and yet, it was secondary now.

“What did he say?”

Even talking hurt. 

But Morgan, if Morgan wasn’t in the trunk with you and Pepper, that meant she was in the vehicle attached to the trunk, with Crossbones and who knew whom else.

Pepper’s voice was shaky. “Nothing…he carried you out and one of the other guys had Morgan. They put us in here and we’ve been driving since.”

Every instinct in you, Omega or otherwise, was screaming at you, letting you know just how much danger you were in. You had no idea where you were, or where you were going. You were back in Crossbones hands and you knew just how much damage they could cause. You could feel your brain start to devolve, go to a place that functioned solely on survival. It was that place you went when you were last in his hands, where pain didn’t touch you and you could just float.

“Pepper…” you began, your voice quieting her, perhaps even chilling her a bit. “He’s going to hurt us. He is going to do everything he can to hurt us. And that is why, you are going to need to get away the first chance you get, to go get help. Or he is going to murder us both.”

“No,” Pepper told you, adamant. “Not without Morgan. And not without you, I will not leave you with him.” 

She was going to say something else, but there was another bump, a jostle really.

Pepper slid into you, throwing an arm up against the trunk lid to brace herself. 

Your head smacked the carpeted interior of the trunk. Bright stars erupted in your vision and for a second, you thought you might throw up. Which was wildly distressing.

However, a hint of a scent caught your attention.

Steve.

You smelled Steve. As if he was right beside you. You could smell the smooth creamy vanilla, a tangy cinnamon that distracted you from the smell of your own blood. It calmed you. If it could even be said, it gave you a sense of comfort. You wondered for a second if you were going to die. Was this that calm that came before death? Or was it the bond you shared with your True Mate? Or were you just really concussed?

You had no idea.

You did know, based your prior encounter with Crossbones, was the second the vehicle stopped, things were going to get very unpleasant. So you inhaled that scent deeply for some strength and informed Pepper. “You can’t show any fear, or weakness, around Crossbones. He enjoys it. That’s why he got so carried away last time, and why I can never wear anything strapless, or backless again.”

You heard her blow out a breath.

When Pepper breathed out, you could practically see the determination on her face. You could for sure hear it in the dark trunk that turned red again, and then, you were no longer moving.

The vehicle had stopped.

Pepper’s hand touched your arm and squeezed, “It’s going to be ok. We’re going to be ok.”

You weren’t sure.

It could have been your past experience with the raving psychotic, or maybe your head injury. But you were wary.

It felt like forever had passed.

Both you and Pepper were quiet, holding one another’s hands, as you listened to the sounds of muffled voices and for the trunk to open.

***

When the trunk did eventually open, you were blinded by artificial light that reached right into your head and gave you another sound blow. Your hands came up and you grimaced, turning your head, before you could think of reacting.

Pepper however, was not suffering from a previous blow to the head.

She had gone willingly.

Well, as willingly as a mother who saw her child in the hands of a masked man she didn’t know, could go. And, as the trunk lid popped up to reveal a dark-haired man, with face that at one time had been handsome, but now was scarred heavily from a burn, she noticed two things and one made her hesitate.

A different man, one dressed in black tactical gear and a full faced mask, held Morgan on his hip.

Although, Pepper recognized where they were, as you got used to the garage lighting.

You were back at the compound.

“Up ladies,” Crossbones spoke up, holding a hand out to Pepper. “Let’s go. We have things to do and you’re going to help us. I don’t think I need to elaborate on what I am capable of, or the fact that we have your child.”

Sensing the need to cooperate for that moment, lull him into a sense of confidence in his authority over her, Pepper reached out and took his gloved hand. Gritting her teeth, she let him steady her so she could climb from the trunk.

The compound she knew like the back of her hand.

Maybe, just maybe, you all wouldn’t die like she had been convinced for the duration of the ride.

You, on the other hand, refused help, and slowly crawled out of the trunk.

Sensing the need to buy you time, Pepper cautiously asked, seeing something in Crossbone’s hand that looked a lot like one of Natasha’s shock sticks. “Help you with what? You may have grabbed the wrong people…”

She was torn.

Morgan was being held well outside of her reach. You were just getting your feet on the concrete, while holding the side of your head and wincing. Being so close to Crossbones again was like being in one of your nightmares. And the very fact he had one of his taser sticks in hand, had not gone unnoticed by you, or that large knife strapped to his thigh.

He spoke to Pepper all calm, just like he had with you, during your entire week with him. All while you made a show of gingerly touching your throbbing bloody head.

Indeed you were in the Compound garage.

Wasn’t that a trip?

“You two are going to take us to the artifact.”

To which you frowned, grimaced really. What the hell artifact was he talking about? You found yourself putting a hand on Pepper’s slim shoulder, to steady yourself, as she voiced such a thought, “What artifact?”

Patient as a saint, Crossbones went on as you looked him over. Getting a whiff of the natural scent that just rolled off him as an Alpha. It burnt your nose and made your head pound more. As if your body were trying to warn you how much danger you were in, in case you didn’t realize just yet.

“The artifact from Mongolia? The one Rogers and Bucky just brought back.”

Pepper’s head cocked.

You could not freaking believe it. Managing to speak, you softly got out, “The space rock?”

Reflexively, Pepper spoke up, “We’re not going near that thing. It’s unstable. Did you not see the hole in the side of this building? That thing did that to my building.”

You saw it.

You saw his jaw clench. You watched his hand tighten around his stun baton. You saw the glint in his eye and knew, you were about to be in more pain.

Pepper was not only your best friend, but there was a chance that she was pregnant with her second pup. You would do whatever it took, to be sure, she came through this night in one piece. Steeling yourself. You lifted your hand from her shoulder and rolled your eyes, “You’re such a dumbass Rumlow.”

Pepper had never seen anyone get tased with one of Natasha’s batons.

Needless to say, it was a surprise.

Crossbones moved quickly, reaching out and jamming the weapon against your shoulder, before a clicking noise caught her attention. Pepper shrieked when she realized what had happened. Shouted as you jerked tightly and then fell to the floor of the garage in a heap, a smell of burnt flesh making Pepper’s stomach turn, as you trembled violently.

It had been some time since you had been tasered by that Alpha. But it was the type of thing you could never forget. The feeling of electricity coursing through your body, tightening your muscles, the pain and loss of control. It was like you were back to that week all those years ago. When you were able to suck in a hearty breath of oxygen, you found yourself on the cold garage floor.

Without a thought, Pepper was at your side and seconds away from tears, her hands grabbing you, holding you as she said you name, did her best to try and comfort you, calm you, aid you. Until she remembered what you’d said about him. That quickly dried up any possible tears.

She looked up at Crossbones with nothing but hatred, or Rumlow, as you called him, without any difficulty. She could easily hate this Alpha.

“Let’s try this again Pepper, you and Mrs. Rogers here, are going to take us down to the artifact. Do you understand?”

Earlier that day, Tony had showed her what he’d done to FRIDAY, all the upgrades. 

Pepper knew FRIDAY like the back of her hand, because Tony took the time to show her, explain everything, go over every little new detail or tweak he made. And if she survived, Pepper decided, she was bound and determined to marry her Alpha.

Pepper’s voice was sure, confident, almost eager. “I understand completely, Mister Rumlow.”


	10. Friday Night 2

Strawberries.

It was the only thing that Pepper was allergic to.

And, when Tony created a whole new security system within FRIDAY, he’d made that Pepper’s code for the event of a ‘super duper catastrophic emergency.’ At the time, Pepper had amused him. Pepper just filed it away under one of Tony’s quirks, a bout of paranoia in a post-Ultron era.

Now, however, Pepper pressed that word into the keypad by the garage stairwell somewhat gleefully. Secure in the knowledge that once she typed in that word, Tony would know what was happening. 

Several things would happen. FRIDAY would send an alert to Tony, as well as all the Avengers, along with making footage from every camera in the building available. 

Within the Compound, FRIDAY would lock down the most sensitive places and keep track of Pepper, civilians and hostile individuals.

You saw what Pepper did.

Fortunately, you were in enough pain that you didn’t have to worry about giving anything away. There was absolutely no way on earth, you would have been able to make any face, that didn’t convey the total range of discomfort you currently felt. You were a solid seven on a one to ten scale.

The pounding of your head was enough to rate a seven, you weren’t even going to lie. Then there was the searing burning on your shoulder collarbone area, which paired with the smell of your burning flesh, well, that added a whole new degree of unpleasantness to your evening. Although, you could say with absolute certainty, your Heat was no longer bothering you.

Oh no.

Your Heat, which had hit, had hit a whole new level of difficult. Because now, now not only were you smelling the familiar scents of Rumlow and two of his original sidekicks, from your initial week of pain with him years ago. But there was a distinct lack of Steve. Which in a way, made your Omega spiral. Earlier in the evening, her world was a thing of glory and wonder. In a matter of hours, she was going to get her Alpha. She would be bred over her heat like it was going out of style. She was one hundred percent positive that she would have a pup in her womb by next week, when the debauchery eventually ended. 

Now she was picking up alarming scents, smells associated with pain and fear and even Pepper’s fear wafting from her scent glands, was so not helping.

Morgan’s young scent mingled in was also not contributing positively.

Morgan’s young clean fresh scent, did not belong around Rumlow’s peppery smell, that was making your Omega impossible to control. 

Thank goodness you were in pain. 

Pain you could focus on. Pain meant you weren’t aroused, or distracted by thoughts of your own pup, or Steve. You were going to need to focus and were somewhat pleased to see Pepper put that in the system, secure in the knowledge that her head was in the right place.

You were already cataloguing all the places you could help her and Morgan get free, all the places you could maybe grab a weapon. Steve was always saying your footwear was inappropriate, that it could double as a weapon. You were ready to test that assertion.

To both your and Pepper’s utter horror, Brock carried Morgan on his hip.

Had you not known what sort of barbarity he was capable of, you would have thought he looked downright paternal with her resting there, his arm wrapped securely around her little waist.

Both of you were then ushered up the stairs.

He didn’t seem to mind that you and Pepper clung to the others hands. It was quite possibly, the only thing that kept you from completely losing your mind, from the myriad of emotions surging through you at that moment. 

With every step up, you and Pepper clung to one another, ones grip tightening when the other loosened. Stair by stair, you comforted one another, as only two Omega’s with a bond as close as yours could. So much so, that by the time you came to the floor where the Avenger’s Offices were, along with that damn space rock, you had calmed down significantly.

Were you calm? 

Oh heavens no.

You’d just evolved into a new realm of anger.

Brock led the way out of the stairwell with Morgan on his hip, like a conquering general. Oh, how that just dug in and festered in your chest. This was your home now. This was your place. He did not belong here. He should not have been there. It was a violation. His presence was an abomination. 

Finally, when he came to the secured door that led into those offices, as well as that space rock, which in your honest opinion had been nothing but trouble since it was brought back, the whole party came to a stop.

Brock, the only unmasked face there, gestured at it then looked to you and Pepper.

Both of you looked at him.

You had no idea what the code was to get back there. Surely. he had to know that sort of information wasn’t given to just anyone.

“Omegas…” he purred, shifting Morgan pointedly.

In that second, you knew you had to get Morgan away from him. 

How?

Well, you hadn’t worked out the finer points, but you knew that was your next course of action. That, and stabbing Rumlow with your four-inch pump, was a close second.

The men around you shifted around the empty hallway and you tingled all over in anticipation.

Your Omega was not happy. Not one bit.

You even whined a bit when Pepper let go of your hand.

You whined because you didn’t want to be separated from her, you didn’t trust them not to hurt her, not to violate the sanctity of the compound. When she stepped away from you, you glanced around, looked around at them.

Sounds of Pepper entering a code on the wall computer panel only sort of registered.

In your inspection, you noted guns, knives, zip-ties and electric batons.

A cold sweat broke out on your neck that had nothing to do with your Heat, which actually was not bothering you one bit. When you looked back to Pepper, your heart broke. No sooner had she put in the code to open up the offices, did one of the male Alpha’s pull her back, yank her away from her pup.

To comfort her, you grabbed her arm.

To ensure none of them came between you both, you snaked your arm around her elbow.

When one of the Alpha’s gave you a shove, to get you both walking into the offices, you bared your teeth at him.

He stepped up to you. In his hand was a knife and that, in your opinion, was way worse than the baton. You wanted nothing to do with the electrical prod. You wanted less to do with the knife, and elected that moment to do something stupid.

Which you couldn’t say you regretted. You really couldn’t.

That knife came at you.

It was an evil looking knife, a wicked looking curved blade.

You let go of Pepper to grab it, before it came near your face and were surprised to hear Pepper shout, at no one particular. Although that wasn’t true. Not really.

“Lights off FRIDAY!”

And darkness fell.

Absolute darkness.

As if someone unplugged the entire building. It fell into blackness and Pepper grabbed your arm. Pepper’s nails dug into your wrist, yanking you after her and to be honest, you tripped, your footwear was not meant to evade.

In the dark, you heard Morgan scream.

You heard Brock shout.

You tripped and nearly went down to the ground, but managed to keep upright as sounds of confused yelling followed you. 

“Fire Emergency Protocol FRIDAY!” Came from Pepper, as you tripped on her foot then fell against her, unable to see a single damn thing, much like Pepper. Hence the need for just a smidge of light.

Red flashing lights went on and off, followed by the buildings sprinkler system and FRIDAYs calm, soothing accented voice, encouraging people to leave the building in a calm and orderly fashion. Adding also, that Emergency Exits were clearly marked.

Flashing red wasn’t super helpful, but it was better than nothing.

It allowed you to see, that you had exactly four feet distance, between the three of you and Brock. It allowed you to see why Morgan was screaming, as Pepper had her child under her arm, upside-down. Likely from the suddenness in which she’d snatched Morgan back. It allowed you to see, that you did not have time to slam and lock the door, the two of you needed to run.

Leading to you shoving Pepper, shouting for her to run, to go, now.

Sensing that you were about to do something very stupid, Pepper grabbed you with her free hand and pivoted hard, dragging you behind her into a dark doorway. She slammed a door and locked it down, right before wheeling around to face you, the flashing red lights making her look even angrier.

Your friend even let go of your non-burnt arm, so she could shove you. She snarled your name like it was a profanity. 

And then, through the glass walls and door of the meeting room, as it turned out, you could see Brock and his assortment of goons.

Because she was your closest friend, she knew your Achilles heel and went for it savagely. “Don’t do anything stupid! I need you to help me protect Morgan. The only way we’re getting out of this alive is together.”

As if remembering the angry wailing pup, you reached out and took Morgan mid fit and not that you could blame the little one a bit. You were right there with her. Especially since you knew the shatter proof glass wouldn’t last long. Then you’d both be back to where you were in a matter of seconds.

“FRIDAY,” Pepper spoke softly, pressing the palm of her hand to her head.

“Yes Miss. Potts?”

You did your best to soothe Morgan, who struggled valiantly to get free of your grip.

“How long till Tony gets here?”

Naturally, that perked you right up. Right as you took a little fist to the face.

Softly, FRIDAY informed you both, “Approximately three minutes and twenty-three seconds. Along with Captain Rogers and Sergeants Wilson and Barnes.”

Ok, well, maybe you weren’t going to die horribly in the compound, as you anticipated? Because you sure as hell weren’t leaving the building with Brock. Surely you and Pepper could hold out three minutes? Granted, that felt more like three hours and Brock pounding on the heavy glass was not helping things.

As if reading your thoughts, Pepper took Morgan back and again, shoved you. “We can last five minutes. Five minutes should be more than enough time for them to get up here. Especially if we can get in the lab right outside where that rock is kept. Tony’s been working on all kinds of new tech. So if I hand you Morgan in there, you have to get out of the way. Understand?”

You understood but you were not onboard with her plan.

“Pepper…” you warned, just as glass began to crack, split, shatter.

Because she was your friend, she was having none of your shit either. Somewhat viciously she hissed at you, which you were contributing to her possible pregnancy hormones. “If you get to be their punching bag because I might be pregnant, then I get to shoot at them with Tony’s new inventions.”

Well, when she put it that way.

You pressed your lips in a firm line, “Five minutes?”

“Three minutes to get here, two minutes to get up to us here, max. I can’t imagine Steve is not going to move with haste.”

***

There was no way you were having your Heat anywhere other than a hospital room.

Of that, you were one hundred percent certain.

All you could taste was blood. All you could smell was blood. 

You were pretty sure, at this rate, it would take days to clean all the blood from your hair. 

Blood from a pretty sizable gash in your hairline just oozed from your hair, down the side of your face and into your shirt, completely ruining it.

There was so much blood, that Rumlow actually had to sink his gloved fingers in your hair, to get a good grip on you. As your neck was slippery with blood and prevented him from getting a good grip there. Your heart wept for him. 

“Open the door,” he instructed, bringing your merry band of travelers to a stop outside the lab, where that damn rock was hidden.

“Screw you,” was your immediate response.

Both you and Pepper had agreed to give the guys as much time as possible, as much as you could endure. Plus, you didn’t want it to seem like you were too eager to get into the lab. 

Brock’s hand left your hair and sank around your throat.

He had to hold your neck exceptionally tight, due to all the blood and when he leaned close, in the red flashing lights, you were having trouble not seeing two of him. Either from blood loss, or that blow he’d delivered at the club.

Deeply he inhaled.

When he pressed against your hip, you could feel he was excited.

“Oh, I intend to Little Omega. When we’re all done here, you and I are going to spend your Heat together and it’s going to be life changing for you.”

Unable to help yourself, your lip lifted in a snarl.

You really didn’t want to look away and risk baring your neck to him. So instead, you held his gaze to convey all the hatred, disgust and animosity you felt towards the Alpha. Just in case, he was in any way, questioning how you felt about him. “I’d rather die.”

Brock moved, shifted, reached for something.

Your eyes never left his for a second.

Pepper said your name and you just knew he had a knife. Her tone alone said it. Her tone was terrified. Her tone told you not to bait him. Her tone screamed at you to hurry up, to get in the lab.

Deeply, Brock inhaled your scent.

His body moved against yours, and you felt the tip of the knife dig underneath your chin. Still, you remained unmoved, refusing to look away. Refusing to acknowledge his peppery scent, that made your nose burn and eyes water. As it was, it was hard enough for you to pretend that you didn’t feel his excitement, hardening in his pants, as he drug his knife down your neck hard enough to leave a cut in its wake.

“You know what Omega?”

You were silent.

“I think I’ll enjoy sharing this Heat with you. I’d like to see if you’d bleed more from me fucking you, or this knife? What do you think?”

You definitely planned to die before leaving the building with him, that was what you thought.

Instead, you gave Brock a smile that made him frown. 

This would hurt.

You knew it was going to hurt.

Your Omega wanted this Alpha to let go of you, stop touching you, get away. Pain was welcome if it’d get him away. Pain was better than having to endure his scent. Pain was better than feeling is breath on your face. Pain was welcome over that bulge against your hip.

“I think that knife’ll get me pregnant before you, Alpha.”

Brock saw red.

How was it, this one little fucking Omega, could just drive him up the goddamn wall?

It was your smell. It was the way you screamed in pain. It was how beautiful your skin looked when he made you bleed, with your blood smeared all over. And how he planned to make you scream until you were hoarse. That was the ticket.

He’d planned to kill you.

He’d planned to murder you in the most gruesome way he could think, and then, mail your pieces back to Captain Rogers.

Smelling your Heat on you like a decadent perfume.

Well that had changed everything.

Angrily, wildly, he lashed out with the blade. He almost appreciated how quickly you reacted. Your arms went up to protect your face, which was what he aimed for in his fury. 

Instead, his sharp knife sank into your arm, went through the soft underside of your wrist, like it was soft butter.

Someone screamed. Probably the Potts Omega.

Blood was nearly instant, it began to come from the wound and just the sight of it. It was better than seeing the most beautiful person unclothed. No amount of nudity could ever replace the sounds of your pain, mixed with the sights of your injury. There really was nothing better.

Unfortunately, the Potts woman ruined his glory.

“I’ll do it! I’ll do it! I’ll open the door! Let me do it!”

Not that you were about to let Pepper anywhere near Brock in that state. No, you didn’t want his bloodlust anywhere near her, which was why you made the fateful decision to tell Rumlow. “You’re losing your touch. The old Rumlow would have taken my head off. Getting your dick back must have made you a Beta…”

No sooner had those words left your mouth, did Pepper begin to scream at you.

No sooner had those words left your mouth, did several of the masked Alpha’s lunge forward, for which you would be eternally grateful.

No sooner had those words left your mouth, did you realize that you’d spoken your last words. Because Brock was going to murder you for saying that, and his knife going into your side seemed to solidify that fact.

Fortunately for you, several of his associates had jumped on his back. Because the angle of entry that the Rambo sized knife made, was altered. It didn’t go straight in through your ribs, into your lung, as it should have.

Instead, it went into your side at a sharp painful angle. In between two ribs and out, cracking two of your ribs and then slicing you open. Which you strongly suspected, hurt worse than if you’d just been stabbed and resulted in you, screaming out in agony. Your legs gave out and as another Alpha piled on, you were kicked aside.

Quite literally, someone kicked you in the stomach hard enough to send you sprawling backwards, tripping and landing soundly on the hard floor.

Red lights still flashing.

FRIDAY still talking softly.

Pain, oh was there pain.

And then there was Pepper.

Pepper, who grabbed your shirt, and drug you as fast as she could from the Alpha’s.

She swore at you. She screamed at you. She shouted and as she pulled you up to your feet, she shoved Morgan into your bloody arms and gave you a push, thoroughly confusing you.

Plus, you nearly dropped Morgan with how slippery your bloody arms were.

“Go! Get out of here!”

Pepper might as well have been speaking Farsi.

You shook your head. You weren’t leaving her and you didn’t care how badly you might have been hurt, or how bad your side throbbed. Or your arm, boy was that tingling weirdly.

Realizing that you weren’t leaving her, Pepper held up her hand. 

Allowing you to notice something.

The door to the lab was open.

About half of Brock’s team were in there and in Peppers hand, nay, on her hand, was something metal, something that looked kinda familiar. Whatever it was must have been in the early stages, because it wasn’t entirely clicking what it was, not just yet. And when had Pepper opened the door? When had Pepper got in? Had you been antagonizing Brock longer than you thought?

Pepper turned as someone shouted for you, and from her hand, after a humming noise, exploded a big white ball of something. That something hit the Alpha nearest to you, sending him back into what looked like a massive hole in the wall.

“Oh shit…” came from your mouth.

“Go!” Pepper insisted as it began to hum again. “Get Morgan out of here! I’m right behind you!”

You must have been hurt worse than Pepper thought, because not only did you not catch her lie, but you listened. 

***

Steve was going to rip off Brock’s head.

Of that, he was absolutely certain.

Steve had absolutely no idea what in the hell was going on.

Red lights were flashing. Sprinklers were going off. FRIDAY was encouraging everyone to get out of the building. 

There were explosions coming from inside, while Tony he knew for a fact was outside.

He could hear shouting, yelling.

You were obviously bleeding, a lot, because he and Bucky were following a trail of your blood through the halls.

Plus, there seemed to be something going on. Because they kept running into Tac Gear wearing Alpha’s, either fleeing or searching, possibly both in a few cases.

He knew Pepper’s bachelorette party was a bad idea.

He was never letting you out of his sight again.

He could barely contain his anger, he trembled. He walked downwind of Bucky, so as not to distract him, from the volatile mix of pheromones that he knew he was secreting. On his arm was his shield, although he didn’t think he’d need it. He would rip apart the first person who came between him and his Omega, who he could feel. You were close.

Steve felt you.

You were a jumbled mix in his head and that just further enraged him. He could smell you everywhere. His side throbbed, his head had faint hints of pain while his arm felt weird. He could pick up on your frustration. Your Omega called out to him, you were close, so close, it felt like you were just around the corner, just around another corner.

Bucky slowed so suddenly, Steve walked into the back of him.

Both were silent.

The dark-haired Alpha pointed down, Steve’s eyes followed to the floor where your blood went both left and right in drops, smears, smudges. Your scent was just everywhere.

Both men looked, and in the end, Bucky went left while Steve went right, secure in the knowledge that if either found you, or Pepper, they’d alert the other.

***

You were lost.

You could not believe it.

How could you be lost?

Either you needed to spend more time around the Avenger Offices. Or, perhaps, you’d lost more blood than you thought?

Morgan bounced around in your slippery arms, as you peered down another hallway.

Red lights flashed.

FRIDAY detailed the fire evacuation process.

Sprinklers made everything more slippery and wet.

“Come on Morgan…you have got to quiet down…you want a pony? I’ll buy you a pony. You just have to stop fighting,” you pled with the wiggling, crying, shrieking toddler.

As you turned a corner, you saw an empty hallway that you’d obviously been down before. Due to a trail of your blood in puddles on the floor, making you swear beneath your breath.

Again you swore, you ran a bloody hand through your hair and backed up, turned, and caught sight of a approaching Brock down the same hallway.

You couldn’t help it.

You screamed. A feral noise escaped from you.

You turned on your patent leather pump and bolted down the hallway you’d already been down, holding onto Pepper’s pup tighter to your chest.

Somewhere, not too close, you heard something else explode.

You really, REALLY hoped, Pepper was giving them hell.

***

Desperately, Pepper smacked the new piece of tech against the wet floor, as she ducked behind a table that she flipped over on its side. 

Ok, so clearly there was a reason it was still being tinkered with.

Pepper totally understood why.

She banged it on the floor and when she flexed the blaster, it began to hum as it attempted to power up, but then died, again.

Bullets ripped through the table to her left.

Once more, she banged her palm on the wet floor frantically.

Bullets ripped into the floor, making tiles fly, hitting the table, one even hit her arm. Skimming her flesh and burning her, but it was the second bullet, a ricochet, that sank into her shoulder.

Flowers. 

All she could smell was flowers, as her shoulder erupted into fiery hot pain. It was all pain. It burnt and when her palm came up, she could feel wet hot blood. She felt a soft open wound.

Movement caught her eye and for a second, she thought she was going to die.

Pepper expected to look up and see whoever had been shooting at her. Because surely, they had to have made their way around the lab by now. She’d been fussing with Tony’s invention, for a bit longer than she probably should have, all things considered.

Glancing up, from where Pepper found herself on the floor, holding her arm. She looked up to see red and gold iron. 

Never had red and gold looked so beautiful. Plus, the blasters on Tony’s suit were in fine working order. 

She’d be including that in her wedding toast to Tony, no doubt about it.

***

You whipped around a corner so fast, you nearly slipped and went down.

Ok, so, maybe Steve had a point about your Choo’s being inappropriate footwear.

It really was a bit difficult to run around corners, on a slippery floor, in four and a half inch pumps. 

Captain America may have had a point.

Assuming you lived through the night, you might even concede victory to him.

Maybe.

If you got away from Brock. 

Who apparently, had far superior shoes.

A couple different things happened when you went sliding around the corner, to what you fervently prayed was the exit, any exit, anything really. 

Brock seemed to have gained a few feet on you, as you did you best to remain upright. Which was most regrettable. He was most certainly able to grab you now. Your situation had indeed become dire. 

You almost got shot too, as you slid around said corner, you were greeted to the sight of a gun, a big gun.

Gun in question, somehow, by some stroke of luck, was attached to Bucky.

You didn’t even realize it, but, you screamed his name and as hands grabbed you roughly from behind, yanking you clear up and off your feet, you made a quick snap decision.

You threw Morgan.

You tossed Morgan at Bucky.

What could you say? It was not your proudest moment, and you prayed, with everything in you, that he caught the pup. Because you did not want to explain to Pepper, why Morgan got hurt, the second you saw a friendly face. Or why, you were throwing her daughter to people during a crisis.

Bucky, who’d been just as surprised to see you. Considering he could hear you, but had thought he’d stumble upon you three hallways ago, hadn’t expected to see you come flailing around a corner so quickly, so bloody, carrying Morgan. And then, surprise of all surprises, hurl the pup at him.

Never in his entire life, had he ever dropped a weapon.

Never in his entire life, had he ever had a pup thrown at him either. It seemed there was a first for everything.

Unfortunately, having the pup put Bucky in a weird place. 

He couldn’t just put Morgan down. And as he watched Brock lift you up, haul you back the way you came, down the hallway. James Buchanan Barnes settled on grabbing his gun with his flesh hand, and settling Morgan on his hip. Figuring that his Vibranium arm around Morgan would protect her, as he wasn’t just leaving the little Stark on the floor, not when he’d made amends with Tony. On the other hand, he couldn’t just abandon you either, not to Brock, that was a hard no.

Positive that he could indeed put a bullet in Brock’s head with a pup on his hip, while you screamed and threw a fit, Bucky hurried around the corner, swearing up a storm and teaching a now placated Morgan several new words.

***

Even now, you smelled absolutely delicious to Brock.

Before you smelled fine. There was nothing wrong with the way you smelled. Brock was a fan of hot tea with lemon and those little shortbread cookies. Although, now there was a new addition to your scent that was incredibly familiar. A spicy hint of Steve Fucking Rogers. Rumlow, was very much looking forward to seeing how much he could make your scent change, with every hour he spent with you.

However, paired with blood, mixed with your growing terror and panic, you were smelling better than ever, if he had to say.

When he squeezed you around your ribs, you bellowed out in pain from where he’d stabbed you, or tried to. Blood gushed out. Leading him to be almost positive, that he felt a rib break, under the pressure he applied.

If he ever figured how to get the hell out of the building, he intended to make you scream like that again. That pitch was just music to his ears. Paired with the frantic way you dug at the arm around your waist. It was just perfect. It reminded him so much, of that wonderful week, the two of you had shared together.

Oh, how he’d made you scream. 

He still fanaticized about those days, all those hours together with you and his knives and the batons.

He had just the thing for you this time.

He’d been dreaming about how he’d make you scream again for him.

Perhaps, it made his mind wander a bit. Maybe the struggle you were putting up distracted him a bit.

Brock almost didn’t see Steve, until he was right up on him, mere feet away. Leading him to quickly pull you closer, pull you flush against him. He planned to savor this, taunt Rogers like he usually did, make him listen to all the details of what he did to you and planned to do again.

Although, as Steve drew nearer, Brock could not help but notice the stone of his face.

There was something wrong with Captain Rogers.

There was something different with the former Shield Operative. 

A step, or two, was taken back and as you screeched for your mate and struggled to get away, Brock then caught a whiff and knew that his situation had changed drastically.

Steve, by god Rogers, was in his Rut.

Which changed things completely.

Now, Brock Rumlow, had never even been around Captain Rogers when the Alpha was near a rut. The blonde Alpha had always ferreted himself away during those times and now, now he understood why. He understood he had made a huge mistake.

You became frantic at the sight of your Alpha.

Finally.

He was here. He would protect you. He would keep you safe from Rumlow, were the thoughts that raced through your mind. Your relief was so great, that the jostling from your captor, wasn’t noticed. You struggled and wiggled harder, slippery from your blood and unable to get free. 

Not that it mattered.

You screamed for Steve to get him off you. And he did. Had you not been so hysterical, you, like Brock, very likely would not have recognized the dangerous look on your Bondmate’s face. It was cold and hard and so not your Steve. When he closed that space between himself and the both of you, he raised his shield high and brought it down on Brock. Hitting the other Alpha hard enough, that the Alpha had no choice but to release you. It was that, or risk an entirely broken shoulder and possibly broken neck.

As it was, Brock knew something had been damaged deep in his shoulder.

He dropped you, there was nothing else he could do.

Steve advanced, putting himself between you and Rumlow, in that next second. Making Brock recalculate everything.

There would be no collecting the artifact.

There would be no abducting you.

The second that he took a solid kick from Steve, square in his chest, sending him stumbling back into a wall hard enough to take his breath from him, Brock knew it would take everything he had in him to survive the night.

Steve was in a Rut and from that look in his midnight blue eyes, Steve wasn’t planning on letting Rumlow survive their encounter.

Every last one of Steve’s instincts screamed at him. Declared what a threat Brock was, how much of a danger he posed to you and your future pups. Quite simply, that threat had to be destroyed. Absolute acceptance of that sent Steve in a primal place. One that had him delivering debilitating punches to the dark-haired Alpha. Blows Brock was only just able to block, or take.

Brock felt a couple ribs break. He felt his shoulder take another blow, that it simply would not recover from and the fist he took to the face, well, that one sent his head snapping back. It made his ears ring and bright new colors explode into his vision.

The few punches that Brock landed didn’t seem to bother Steve.

And that was when he knew that he was in trouble. He had made a mistake. He’d underestimated the super soldier yet again.

You watched with wide eyes. Your chest heaved and your concern grew for Steve, when he took a blow to the face from Brock, but struck back, knocking his former teammate down on one knee. Which was when you were grabbed by the ankle and spun around.

You almost panicked.

Almost.

Smells of salty ocean air, rich pine and driftwood filled your senses over everything.

Bucky.

With Morgan on his hip, he grabbed your face to make you look at him. “Mega! Mega…where else are you hurt? Let me see your arm.”

You tried to look back.

Bucky took your chin in his hand. “Omega! Look at me!”

There was no arguing with him, no refusing him. Not when Bucky used that tone.

Your eyes widened, as he yanked his shirt over his head, upon seeing your wrist. It was bad. Not as bad as it could be, but it was bad enough. Resting his weapon on his lap, Bucky wrapped his long sleeve shirt around the wound on your wrist, as snugly as he dared.

“He’s fine Omega.” Bucky told you, wrapping and twisting, finally knotting the makeshift bandage. “You do not need to see that.”

Unsure what he meant, you couldn’t turn to look, you were unable to disobey him.

On the other hand, Bucky could look and as he began to look around for the additional source of your bleeding, he glanced over your shoulder. Undisturbed, Morgan happily touched the dark metal and gold of his left arm. He himself had a few bullets lodged in his Vibranium shoulder, plus one nestled in the muscle of his thigh. That was just going to hurt like a bear when it got dug out. The other bullet wound, was blissfully, a through and through. And yet, he wasn’t at all worried about himself. God forbid you bleed out. He’d never forgive himself. 

Ah, there it was, a nasty looking gash. Some type of a ripped stab wound, if he had to guess and yes, he was an expert.

A sickening crunch made you whimper.

Bucky’s tone left no room for a single movement from you. “It’s fine Omega.” 

With his blue eyes alone, he gazed up to see that Steve had successfully gotten behind Brock. Most efficiently, snapping the other Alpha’s neck. Something that Bucky himself had only dreamed of. A second equally powerful motion came from Steve. One that Bucky knew would sever whatever hadn’t with the first twist, just in the other direction on Rumlow’s neck.

Only when his Rut Crazed friend shifted the limp, unmoving body in his arms, did Bucky know that Steve intended to do it again. Do it solely for the purpose of detaching Rumlow’s head from his body. Lost to a wave of hormones and fury, that made his longtime friend shake. And while he totally supported that course of action, there was a more pressing matter at hand. 

Keeping his voice calm, Bucky began to unhook his belt. “Steve…I need your shirt. Unless you want my pants to come off. And we both know, I don’t have anything on underneath them.”

And seeing the expression on Steve’s face…Bucky was exactly two seconds away from taking his pants off, to act as another bandage for you.

A growl that could have been a snarl came from Steve, right as he hurled the deceased Hydra Soldier aside. Dead. Brock was dead. But it wasn’t enough to just kill him after everything he’d done to you. It didn’t feel like enough.

But you needed him.

His Omega needed him and that took precedence. 

Which was how Steve found himself yanking his shirt over his head, kneeling behind you and holding you. His duty to protect you, as your Alpha, fulfilled.


	11. Saturday Morning

Deep down, Steve knew what he did was wrong.

Steve understood that on a critical level. Steve fully understood that he shouldn’t have done it again, especially not after what had happened the first time. When he gave you just a little bit of his blood.

What was he supposed to do?

He wasn’t about to watch you die right in front of him. 

He wasn’t going to watch you bleed to death.

He was fully prepared to deal with Doctor Cho. 

He didn’t care what the Omega had to say, or even if she told Tony, or General Ross. Steve did not care. 

He wasn’t about to watch you maybe survive, on the bags of blood that the trauma doctor instructed him to get from the fridge. Steve knew for a fact that his blood would work. Your body wouldn’t reject his blood. Plus, if you were getting blood, it would be his blood. Only his blood. No one else’s blood would be coursing through your veins.

And now…

…you already looked different.

Some color had returned to your face, in the hours that he watched you rest up in Medical. He would have been able to see it from across the room with ease, although, mere feet away it was blatantly obvious. Your body was covered in suspiciously dark bruises sooner than it should have been. As for the stitches in your scalp and along your arm, that he could see, well, they were already swollen in a stage of healing that took longer than a few hours.

Steve regretted nothing.

Not when the doctor determined you stable enough to go into a room, and then hooked you up to a few machines that would beep should anything change. Machines that Steve continued to watch as your body recovered, perhaps a bit quicker than it should have, due to the two pints of warm bagged blood that he’d surreptitiously handed over.

Your scent was still weak. Although it smelled more spicy than lemony.

Your Heat was still not so obvious, over the smell of blood and pheromones that had dried to your skin.

When you were allowed to leave Medical, you were most definitely getting a bath. 

Until then, Steve wasn’t leaving your side. Pepper had already been patched up and was on her way to a hospital with an OB ward, at Tony’s insistence. Last he’d seen of Sam, the Avenging Alpha had assumed control of everything and was leading the team in detainment, cleanup and recovery. He could have sworn he smelled Bucky out in the hall, not long ago. Which was about right. With his accelerated healing, the bullets he had in his shoulder and thigh would need to come out, before they had to be dug out, or surgically removed.

Steve was just thrilled Bucky let the Omega Doctor take them out, instead of doing it himself. Not surprisingly, Bucky was not too keen on doctors.

When you slowly began to come around, Steve watched. He watched, as your body began to move, more than it really should have. He watched your heart monitor grow stronger and stronger, the longer his blood cycled through your body.

You woke up considerably sooner than you should have, all things considered.

Steve knew the second you were up.

A hand stained with dried blood curled in sheets that covered your almost nude body, as nearly everything but your underwear had been cut off you. From the chair by your bed, Steve watched your eyes slowly open. In silence he watched your eyes move around the room, your hand fist and your other hand move and then your feet. As if you were making sure everything was still attached and working correctly.

When your face scrunched up, as if tasting something bad, Steve softly inquired. “Are you thirsty Omega?”

You turned your head on the pillow. Your hair a mess of dried blood, that you’d no doubtedly want to wash very soon, if he knew you. Said pillow was filthy, Steve noticed. 

You licked you lips as he leaned forward, resting a far larger hand on yours that rested on the blankets. Whatever you were about to say, you didn’t. You paused and then asked, “What did you do?”

Golden eyebrows rose in question.

Your voice was soft, but not weak. 

He watched you shift in the bed.

“I should hurt more than this…” you got out. When you attempted to look at your wrist, which felt weirdly tight where stitches held the wound closed, a larger hand covered your healing lower arm.

Your suspicions were confirmed. All the burning around the inside of those stitches merely contributing evidence. To say you were mildly curious, would have been an understatement.

Steve was up, on his feet and seated on the edge of the bed you found yourself. 

You frowned at him. Your side should have been in excruciating amounts of pain, as well as your wrist and head. At minimum, you should have had a pounding headache. You knew your throat should have been raw from all your screaming. Remembering how you felt hours ago and how long you were in the hospital after your first encounter with Crossbones, all those years ago, you knew you should have been in far more pain. You had been pretty beat up, last you remembered. Or, you should have been on some heavy painkillers, which you were not. You weren’t loopy enough to have been doped up.

“Steve?”

His name held more questions than you could have asked.

Your eyes watched your Alpha, as he reached up to touch your face. “You lost a lot of blood Omega. So I gave you some of mine.”

This led your eyebrows to raise significantly.

Steve gave you some of his blood?

Well, that would certainly explain why you didn’t feel like the walking dead. It would explain your lack of a pounding head and why all you could smell was leather and cinnamon. Swallowing, you rested your head back on the pillow and looked over at him, squeezing his hand with your filthy one. For him to do such a thing? You could only imagine how panicked he must have been. “Are you ok?”

A soft smile came over his face at your question. Your concern for him over yourself. His wonderful, compassionate Omega. Soon you would be the mother of his pups. His wife, his lover, his Bondmate, his True Mate, everything. Steve rubbed his face against your knuckles, over your palm and against the scent gland on your wrist. When hints of your scent began to hit his senses, Steve’s head swam. Lemons and sweet tea, he could practically feel a porcelain mug in his hands and feel steam on his face.

“Steve?”

Opening his eyes, he pressed his lips against the gland on the soft underside of your wrist. “I’m good now, Mega. He’s gone. He can’t hurt you anymore.”

“I know,” was your soft response. “Are you ok, my Alpha?” 

“You saw?”

“No. Bucky wouldn’t let me. But I could feel you and smell you. You weren’t yourself.”

“I’d never hurt you,” immediately came from your mate.

You smiled gently at him. You stroked his face with your fingers, brushed your thumb over his nose. “I know you’d never hurt me.” Your fingers wound up into his dirty hair, your fingertips skimmed the lines across his forehead. “You gave me your blood. I can feel you more now than before. I can feel your guilt and your fear and your worry and I’m fine. I’m ok Steve. Everything is ok now.”

When he closed his eyes, you brushed your thumb across his cheekbones.

“I was terrified he’d steal you away…I was so worried, scared he’d take you from me, break you, kill you. I can’t live without you. I won’t survive.”

You took your hand away.

Steve’s blue eyes opened, so full of emotion you didn’t even hesitate for a second. Patting the so small mattress beside you. “Come here Alpha. Lie with me.” 

As you expected, Steve rose and climbed up onto the small bed, which just became smaller with him. Upon doing so, you inched over a bit and patted your chest, just beneath your chin. “Rest your head here Alpha. Close your eyes. I’m here. You’re here with me. We’re together.”

Steve listened.

Oblivious to his dirty clothes and skin, he curled up against you and rested his head on your chest where you instructed, relaxing against you and closing his eyes. He inhaled your scent deeply because he could. He inhaled deeply when your fingers began to smooth over his hair. “I’m ok Alpha. Close your eyes and rest.”

It was not long before your Alpha’s breathing began to soften, before his body began to loosen and more of his weight rested against you, you knew he’d fallen asleep. You found yourself sighing as you ran your fingers over his hair, down his face and neck. Whether you were not upset about his blood in your body because of that reason, or perhaps it had to do with your hormonal state or even how your night had gone, perhaps a mix of all three. All you knew was when you touched him, everything felt right. When he breathed against you, you knew you held your world in your arms.

Eventually you fell asleep.

It could have been an hour, or two, maybe fifteen minutes. You weren’t entirely sure. All you knew was you were safe. You were ok. Your Alpha was with you in your arms and resting.

And…

And then…

…he wasn’t.

You glanced down to see your arms were empty.

Frowning, you reached down into the blankets to see your hands were clean, your wrists were free of bruises and stitches and a taped down butterfly needle. 

“Doll?”

You looked up to see Steve.

Kinda.

Steve in his old World War Two uniform with the gold pins and ribbons. Wearing a tie, with his golden hair slicked aside and his eyes so blue, his face so smooth, his lips plump and pink and pulling to the side wickedly.

You knew you were dreaming. You knew it for a fact.

However, this was not the Steve you usually dreamed of and you found yourself puzzled, glancing around looking for Steve pre-serum.

“Oh, he’s not here this time.”

After your previous dream with Steve, you couldn’t help but be a smidge upset. You perhaps pouted as you looked around, “Why? Where’s the other Steve?”

Softly he laughed and held out a smooth hand for you. “Babe, you have enough of my blood pumping through your body right now, to keep me in your dreams for a few more weeks.”

An outraged noise came from you.

Even though you took his hand, you couldn’t help but look around once more. “I like the other Steve. I can wrap my arms around him. He touches me just right…”

And you were falling…

And falling…

And falling, and then not falling, you were standing with Steve somewhere new, this new Steve, and you couldn’t help but frown up at him. Especially when he wrapped an arm around your shoulders so he could press his nose to your hair, his mouth to your ear. “I’ll touch you even better,” this new Steve promised you, siding up behind you, pressing his pelvis into the small of your back. All as he walked you into a lovely space with wooden floors, a roaring fire, a big kitchen and in the distance, you could hear pups yelling and happily screaming. “You’re in my dream Mega. That’s why I’m here. Cause of all that blood I gave you.”

Quietly, you pondered that, not unable to break free from this Steve’s grip, just unwilling. And while you didn’t reach up to touch his muscular arms around your shoulders, you did lean back into him. “I feel like I’m cheating on you with you.”

A playful laugh came from your mate, as he peppered the top of your head with kisses. “You can’t cheat on me with me. Besides, he’d want you to see this.”

You were skeptical and made a noise expressing that sentiment.

Steve held you tighter. “Look around…this is what I dream about, that place I bought down in Brooklyn. You and me and the pups on the weekends. Going to baseball games and walking back here with ice cream.”

So this was the brownstone?

With more interest, you looked around. “It may be a while.” You quietly admitted, “I didn’t feel my Heat when I woke up. All your Alpha blood may have knocked it out of me.”

Having none of it, your Alpha kissed his way down to your ear. He kissed the shell of your ear and tickled your piercing with his tongue. “Ah, I wouldn’t worry about that my little Omega. Your Heat will come back by the time you wake. I’m ready to breed and you will be too by then.”

He sounded so sure, so positive, so cocky. He made you laugh. 

This was not your sweet Steve from your dreams, this was most definitely Alpha Steve at the mercy of his hormones and subconscious. 

You couldn’t even begin to keep the sarcasm from your voice. “So then…you’re horny dream Steve? Here to kick up my Heat again?”

His laugh was rich and throaty and reached down inside of you, touching a place in you that felt newly discovered. Playfully he spun you around in his arms and scooped you up with ease. Depositing you on his hip much in the same way you carried Morgan around, though you clung to him a bit tighter, perhaps out of alarm and slight enjoyment of the feeling of closeness.

“That mouth on you Omega. God I love it.” He smirked, walking through the house and clearly into another part entirely, maybe upstairs if the views from the windows were any indication. It was your dream though, so you were hardly surprised. Well, no, Steve’s dream too. You glanced around and saw you were in a bedroom. A cozy bedroom, that you would have died for to be quite honest. How Steve knew that this would have been how you’d want your future bedroom decorated was a bit of a mystery, but you saluted him for the attention to even the finest detail. “I’m here to show you my dreams Omega.”

“Oh my.”

It escaped before you could say anything else, or think anything else.

There, on the floor in your dream nest, was you, well, a future you and a future Steve. Because that Steve had his beard again. And that future you, was heavily pregnant. You couldn’t say how much into the future, but you were very much presenting to your Alpha, on hands and knees, deeply enjoying a sex act. Breasts heavy with milk, swaying from every thrust your plump body received. Future Steve’s hands rested possessively on your rounded stomach, his powerful heavily muscled body a direct opposite of your rounded one.

Unable to not stare, a hand covered your mouth as dream Steve nodded in what appeared to be approval. “We really have something special in the nest.”

“We shouldn’t be watching this,” you admonished.

“You’re right,” Dream Steve agreed and with a turn, he suggested, “Let me go show you the bathroom. You’re going to love the tub.”

As it turned out, you loved the antique claw footed tub.

Along with a future dream version of you both.

***

“I think we should just roll their bed into the elevator and roll them on into their apartment, before they stink up this whole department,” Sam proclaimed to Bucky and his friend, Doctor Omega. As he cuddled with the Stark pup, sound asleep on his chest, strapped into a makeshift sling made of surgical drop-cloths and staples from one of the surgical staple guns. Morgan slept soundly in Uncle Sam’s arms. Mouth wide open, eyes shut and hair in braids.

Bucky snorted at the notion, but didn’t rule it out entirely.

Steve’s Rut Scent was very much making its way down the hallway, like a slow low-lying fog, taking the morning ground inch by inch. In half an hour, it was going to be close to unbearable. In an hour, Bucky wasn’t going to rule out, that he wouldn’t be wheeling his closest friend out of Medical and up to his private living quarters.

He should all patched up by then.

The sun was beginning to slowly paint the sky. 

Morgan was conked out on Sam’s chest.

A beautiful smelling Omega, wearing the worlds ugliest minty green scrubs, was digging the last bullet out of his shoulder.

It was a good day to be alive.

“Hell, at this rate Sam, I may deputize Sergeant Barnes as Head of Medical for ten minutes and help you myself. The last thing we need is something that pungent circulating through the Compounds air vents.”

From where he stood leaning against a wall in an exam room, smoothing a hand up and down the pup’s small back, Sam nodded in agreement to his plan.

“Bucky,” Bucky corrected, glancing back at the scrubbed-up Omega.

Doctor Omega set a gloved hand on his head and turned his face forward to look at Sam, behind him, she was smiling. Perhaps she had a soft spot for the former Winter Soldier? Finding herself on her knees, behind him on the table, digging out the last round that had been visible on the radiology results, wasn’t at all the worst part of her super long shift. 

It drove Bucky crazy, how she called him Sergeant Barnes. If it was the last thing he did, he’d have her calling him Bucky by noon.

Ok, if it was the last thing he did, he’d take her out to dinner and convince her that she was it for him, that he was her Alpha and they’d make magic together. If he could convince her to go out for dinner or coffee. Or to just call him by something other than his old Army rank and surname.

His Vibranium arm was off, and on the table beside him. His hair was up in a bun, from where the Omega Doctor had pulled it up, so she could work. A plastic cup sat in his lap on top of the blanket, said blanket covered his modesty. It held the other misshapen bullets she’d pulled out of him. Yet, all he could think of was her, her savory scent that reminded him of home, how she touched him so effortlessly. He was almost disappointed she’d so quickly and nearly painlessly, removed all those bullets. She was fast. She was thorough. She was gentle and didn’t need to smoother him with concern and care, as Omega’s would if he was in pain. She didn’t need to spend hours crawling over him to dig out the discharged ammunition. It was something of a letdown. 

Bucky was a little saddened, when the last round was pulled out of the space between his shoulder and where his metal arm went, knowing his time with this specific Omega would soon be over.

“That’s the last one?” Sam asked, watching with a mix of curiosity and disgust, as the last deformed round hit the dish.

“Last one,” she confirmed, reaching for a bottle of something that she’d used when cleaning the other wounds. “I’ll patch him up and send him your way when I’m done.”

This was good news.

Nodding, Sam pushed off the wall and checked his watch. “Cool. I’m gonna head upstairs to see how everything is going. Just come and find me when you’re all patched up Buck.” In a far softer voice, he bid farewell to his Omega friend with a royal wave and exaggerated blowing of a kiss. “Be back in a few hours with breakfast Mega. Text me your order when things calm down here.”

Bucky’s frown had nothing to do with the stinging liquid fire on his shoulder wounds.

A scowl remained on his face till Sam left, with the bundle of Stark strapped to him, drooling still and maybe, just maybe, growing on him a bit.

When the door shut, he glanced back at the Omega.

“Let me take you out to dinner tonight.”

“No,” came from the doctor without hesitation. She spoke and then dabbed at the three bullet wounds. “You know…I think they may have been trying to either damage your arm, so you’d be unable to wear your prosthesis…or even damage the Vibranium limb.”

The idea made Bucky snort in response.

“Will you be ok letting this heal for a few hours without your prothesis? If you come back around four, I’ll take a look to see if you’re healed enough for me to put your arm back on?”

“And then dinner,” he pressed, unable to not soak in the feeling of soft Omega hands on his back, his shoulders. Ok, sure, it was in a total medicinal sort of way. But Bucky would take what he could get, till he got what he wanted.

“You’re going to be too busy to go out for dinner anyway. You and Sam are in charge and I don’t know if you noticed, but, this place is in something of a mess.”

Scowling at the truth in that statement, Bucky pursed his mouth to one side.

The Compound was a disaster.

Numerous floors were ruined from the sprinkler system. The Avengers offices and surrounding areas were worse off, from explosions and blood and gunfire. A biohazard team was on their way to clean all of that up. Plus, the dead bodies. On top of all that, he still couldn’t get this Omega to call him anything short of Sergeant Barnes.

“Besides, you can’t take me to dinner. Sam’s making us dinner. I’m on-call tonight and since you two are in charge, I’m spending the night up on the couch outside Sam’s room. Something always manages to explode when you two are paired up.” 

“I’ll have you know, nothing ever accidentally explodes when I’m around.” Bucky retorted, looking back at the Omega, who in turn, twisted his head back to a forward-facing direction. 

The Omega in her not wanting to look too long in those striking blue eyes. A smile tugged on her lips no matter how hard she tried to prevent it. “I’ll take your word for it, Sergeant Barnes.”

***

Steve wasn’t sure if he was going to make it.

He hadn’t felt this tightly wound up, since that first time he stepped into an elevator with you and Tony. He hadn’t been this uncomfortable in years. He could have sworn that the elevator was experiencing some sort of technical issues, as it felt like it was going slower than usual.

Although, that could have had to do with the little Omega at his elbow.

He should have been given a fucking medal for keeping his hands off you.

Fuck did you smell delectable.

A solid six inches away from him, you stood sweating like you were in a sauna. There was a flush in your cheeks and the sweats you had on that Bucky had brought down were clearly chaffing your sensitive skin, as you kept rubbing, itching, squirming beside him.

Your hair was sticking to your scalp. Your scent was thick enough to cut, so thick he knew he’d be smelling lemons for days. In his own sweats, his dick was hard as a rock.

Had you not been so bruised, still stitched up and obviously uncomfortable, he would have been conceiving his first pup in the elevator that second. 

He’d smell you and feel you and urges would scream at him to take you, mate you, breed you and then he’d look at you, as he did just then, as you rubbed your tummy and frowned. Bruises on your body were so obvious, he didn’t dare touch you till he got you back into your shared quarters. His urge to shelter and protect you overrode everything.

But shit…was his dick so damn hard, it was painful. 

Every step you took was utter torture, due to the smell and sound of your slick.

When the elevator dinged after what felt like a mother-fucking century, he rested his hand on the back of your sweaty neck, finding it so hot he nearly pulled his hand back.

Something wet rolled down his thigh. Something else anyway.

Bucky, the bastard, hadn’t brought him any underwear and now he was oozing precum like a fucking male more than half his age.

“Just a little further Omega. Then we’ll get you in the shower and cleaned up. We’ll get you some ice water. Everything will be fine. We’ll settle in and won’t have to leave till your Heat is over.”

How those words came out of his mouth, so calmly, would be a mystery for the ages.

A freaking mystery.

You walked ahead of him, out of the elevator and were just hell on two legs. From the obvious curve of your hips through your sweats, to the way your ass moved under the cotton fabric. And you didn’t even know it. Which was worse. You were so miserable, you had absolutely no idea how utterly intoxicating you were and to be perfectly honest, Steve wasn’t sure just how much more he could take.

“Steve…I know I’m gross and all…” you began, as he steered you away from the elevators by the back of your neck.

He needed to be respectful.

He needed to be grateful that you were alive.

He needed to fucking control himself and take care of you, before he got his dick wet.

He was absolutely disgusted with himself and his devolving nature.

“…but really, what harm would a quickie do? We don’t even have to take our clothes off…”

Ten minutes wasn’t long.

He could wait ten goddamn minutes to care for his Omega, for fucks sake.

His voice was much stronger than he felt. 

As he steered you around the corner, the door to your compound apartment came into view. “Omega. We need to get you taken care of. It can wait a few minutes while we look after you.”

The most adorable whining noise came from you, that went straight to his dick. Which Steve was absolutely positive, was hard enough to kill someone with.

And it wasn’t that a quickie didn’t sound absolutely glorious. It did.

A quickie wouldn’t be enough. Steve knew the second he went in your body, he was going to be done for. Once he gave into his Rut…he wasn’t going to be lucid for long. His good intentions were being held up by a very weak dam.

Thank god Bucky left the door open.

If he reached in his pocket and dug out his keys and accidentally brushed his weeping erection, he’d come. There was absolutely no way he’d be able to hold onto that paper-thin control. It was best not to test it.

“Go on into the bathroom and get into the shower.” Steve instructed, giving you a gentle push and turning to lock the door. “I’ll get you something to drink and eat and then…”

Locks secured, he turned.

You practically attacked him. 

Your mouth was on his neck. Your hands were yanking the elastic waistband of his sweat pants down, he found himself getting shoved back against the door and that dam broke. The paper just ripped. His self-control was gone either the second your hands gripped his painfully hard shaft, or when you licked then sucked on his Mating Gland with your nimble little tongue.

Overwhelming urges brought him down to his knees.

A need to breed, claim, fuck, mate, connect, celebrate, create, grow, release…swam through his head as you begged him, pled with him, whined in your incessant need.

“Alpha please…give me your pup…breed me…fill me…before anything else happens…I’m begging you Alpha…”

Your words were like a rogue wave over a sinking ship.

Whether you joined him down on the floor, or Steve pulled you down, neither of you could have remembered if your life depended on it. All he knew, was you were in his arms and he spun you around. Whether he demanded you present or you did so on your own, was another mystery for the ages.

Steve only knew you were on your hands and knees, your ass backed up into the curve of his hip and he would burst into flames if he had to wait once more second. Yanking down your sweats only enough to expose your ass, strings of your slick smearing over his hand as he did so, making a strained noise come from him. You were the absolute worst torture on him.

Taking himself in hand, Steve pushed back his foreskin and pushed into you.

You were perfect.

You were drenched and burning up and so soft Steve cried out, he came almost instantly but didn’t stop for a second, didn’t hesitate to push in further. His weeping crown speared you open, pulling out a depraved moan from you. Sending you down onto your palms and the side of your face, ass up, as you took him to the hilt in your body.

“Yes Alpha. Yes Alpha. Yes Alpha. More Alpha, breed me, make me yours, fill me with your seed…”

Like a spark to dried brush, your words caused a wildfire.

Set on one task, Steve began to move. He rutted into your lush body. Placing hands down on the floor beside yours, caging you in, he moved his hips in a debauched way that sent you spiraling. Your scent invaded his senses. Sounds of your moans from beneath him sent him down, made his tongue swipe over the back of your damp neck.

Sounds of your wet mating filled both your ears.

You were close, so close, you’d been close for the past hour, you were so close to being released from the torment of your designation. 

When your Alpha’s teeth sank into the curve of your shoulder and neck, pinning you down, breaking your skin, you shattered and broke and came undone and reborn. Your body opened for your mate, the one your soul had chosen and that brought your Omega back to life.

That was how Steve unraveled again. So quickly again, his body taking on a mind of its own, running purely on primal need. 

His teeth sank into the back of your neck, pinning you down beneath him, satisfying an urge locked away deep. The sweet metallic taste of your blood filled his mouth. Beneath him, your body shook and trembled as it climaxed, bucking against him as you writhed in pleasure. Your intimate walls greedily milked him for release, to fertilize your unprotected womb. And that thought alone, your body ripe and open and fertile for his seed to take root, penetrate deep and create his pup…Steve bit harder, held you down as his powerful thighs wildly pounded against your backside. His release was debilitating. Wiping him out, sending him over that ledge, releasing his thick milky cum into you without end it felt like.

Finally, came the feeling of a familiar tightness of his knot, a relief to both of you in your states.

Your Alpha grunted into you, his teeth holding you painfully down, breath hot against your flushed skin. You were confined by his weight and limbs, trapped by his cock buried deeply within your walls and now, his knot. Spreading you open obscenely around his shaft. Ensuring not one drop of his precious release escaped from you. 

In relief, you moaned. Your face pressed against the floor with your ass up presenting still. You felt your Alpha release into you twice more, your core clenching viciously around him for more of his cum, before his body loosened, his grunting turned to heavy breathing and the teeth in the back of your neck withdrew. Languid strokes of his wet tongue laved the new wound he’d created.

Neither of you dared move. Not even to rest on your sides, joined by his knot. No. Too precious was the possibility that he could have bred you. Neither of you dared to move more than a kiss, a soft touch or caress, even a whisper.


	12. Day Unknown...

You were hungry.

You were so so hungry.

You woke up to a painful stomach that growled angrily at you. Nude, filthy, beside a pile of broken-down boxes and Steve, who slept soundly beside you, putting off enough heat to qualify as a space heater.

Blinking, you looked around the cluttered open space that made up the entranceway and kitchen, leading further to the living room.

It was dark, but you had no idea what time it was. All you knew for absolute certain, was, your need to breed had been momentarily satisfied and your need to eat had taken precedence.

Risking a glance down, you took in a conked-out Steve. Flat on his stomach, face buried under his arm, massive chest rising and falling softly. After you reached down to touch him, feel his feverish back and touch his messy hair, you found yourself crawling up onto your hands and knees, towards the kitchen.

Far too sore to clamber up on your feet.

For a moment or so, you wondered just why you were so very sore. Not in the usual ways you were sore, during your shared Heat and Rut times. But as if you’d fallen down a flight of stairs, twice.

Things were a bit fuzzy.

As you crawled ever closer to the fridge, across the smooth and cool kitchen floor in the dark of the new apartment. You found yourself far stiffer than you really should have been and after reaching the glorious appliance, which held all the food. You yanked the door open. Artificial light poured out, along with glorious chilly air.

It was then, as light bathed down upon you, you were greeted to the sight of a hand covered with hideous violet bruises mottled with green, those colors travelled up your wrist.

Oh, right.

Pepper’s bachelorette party. Morgan. Crossbones. Getting hauled to the Infirmary and Steve giving you some of his blood.

No wonder you were hungry enough to eat the ass off a moose. 

Steve being your Bondmate, your True mate, had been hell on your appetite. Over time, you may have gained a pound or five, possibly more. But this…this was something more. This hunger was from his blood. You had to eat. Nothing else mattered. Between your Heat and your body repairing itself far sooner than you’d ever dreamed up, you figured you must have burnt through whatever you’d eaten last…penis shaped gummy candies? You’d had a salad at dinner. It’d been a fabulous salad too. The memory stuck out fondly but you’d need more, much more.

Seeing a few different takeout boxes, leftover containers and food from the week made your heart swell. Thankfully, you’d taken the initiative, to have food delivered for your pup making plans.

Blindly, you reached out to grab the first box you saw. 

Half a gyro from your lunch meeting the other day.

Ripping the carboard box open, you grabbed it and began to eat.

***

Steve woke up because you weren’t there anymore.

He wasn’t even woken up, when his arm reached out for you, finding nothing, he moved his other hand behind him to find a cardboard box. Which led the super soldier to open his eyes, squint, see your clothing and his clothing scattered around. Your scent was all over him. His scent was all over him. He was sticky and grimy and in desperate need of a shower hours ago.

His need to breed was there…just not debilitating, it floated around under the surface waiting to pop up. 

First, his priority need, was to find his Omega.

He was hungry too, that was a close third, after the need to bathe. Holy hell did he need to bathe. Hints, subtle little whiffs he got once now and then. He picked up Brock’s scent on him, on you, or maybe your clothes. Not that it mattered. It would be gone soon enough.

Noises caught his attention from the floor.

Soft noises of eating nearby. Maybe the kitchen? Looking over, a soft glow was just visible on the other side of the counters. Leading Steve to climb up to his feet, one bare and the other sock clad. Standing up on long legs and walking into the kitchen, he was greeted to the sight of his Omega and paused.

You sat among several ripped-up takeout boxes on the floor. In one hand was a piece of cold pizza, the open box near your barefoot while you drank tea from a gallon jug. Dark painful looking bruises covered your body. Blood was dried in your hair. And then, there was the smell. 

Dried blood. Pizza. Sweat, slick and seminal fluid. Pungent did not quite begin to cover its complexity.

When you noticed him, you seemed surprised.

Steve thought you looked like a little raccoon, caught in the act, slowly chewing where you sat in front of the open fridge. 

After being spotted, you set the jug down on the floor, your hand went to your abdomen. A telltale indication that your heat cramps had begun, from the heats he’d shared with you prior. Your whine was soft and pained when you noticed your Alpha. You dropped your food. Both your hands reached up for your Bondmate, as the cramps grew stronger. They’d begun softly but suddenly, as usual, building and building as your Heat began to work itself back up. Only your ravenous hunger kept them from being too much, just yet. 

As you ate and your hunger pains had begun to subside, you felt your Heat begin to creep up on you. You felt your body grow warm. You could feel a puddle of slick grow beneath where you sat. Distantly though. As your hunger was just so great, so desperate, so painful.

And then he smelled it.

Got a whiff of all the smells coming from you.

Steve’s last coherent thought was that he needed to clean you. He really did need to clean you. He needed to clean you free of your blood and dirt and other scents. His Alpha was totally onboard with that plan. His Alpha could take you into the shower and care for you, while you were on his knot. His Rut flared as he reached down and took your hands, pulled you to your feet and spoke softly to you, telling you what a beautiful Omega you were, how wonderful you smelled with Heat just for him.

With some bit of reasoning, Steve shut the fridge door before he ushered you from the kitchen, a powerful arm draped over your shoulders. He would need to care for his Omega when your Heat fully consumed you. He couldn’t let the food go bad. Nor could he allow anyone to see you, even if they were delivering food. Not in this state. Only he could see you like this.

Feeling the heat coming from your flesh, he made sure the shower was not to hot or cold, lukewarm.

Unable to bear temperatures that were too cold himself, he didn’t want to make you uncomfortable with too much warmth as your fever grew. As your hormones surged, as your scent changed. With every second that passed, you began to smell better and better, your scent made him grow more and more erect, more desperate for you, more inflamed.

A significant amount of conditioner was squirted in your hair, when he got you under the spray. Which, he worked into your filthy locks as your hands began to wander over his body, explore what was yours in your growing state.

Once, only once he was able to wash your hair.

Once he washed the white conditioner from your head, turning the floor of the shower a brown color, stroking his hands along your tender scalp and eliciting the more primal noises of pleasure from you at the touches. Your flesh had become so sensitive with the changes your body experienced. Even the smallest one was more. Your nipples were tight and painful as water slid over them. That little bit of contact from the water was so abrasive and your core. Oh your abdomen. It cramped and throbbed in pain, in protest. Your slick ran down the insides of your thighs, as your mate touched your hair so lovingly, so tenderly. Between your legs was nothing but twisting, tingling, tightening sensations. Deep within your womb, your slick came out, weeping at the emptiness where his knot should have lodged him in deep.

Without so much blood in your hair, your scent grew stronger.

Another wash or two was needed, but one was enough to change the balance.

Needing to revel, Steve buried his face against your throat, your chest and shoulder, taking in your thickening scent. Pressing his nose and mouth against one gland while he stroked the other as he would your clit, making you squirm and whine, cry out as your thighs shook. Thick and powerful, your scent swept over him in a crisp strong wave, filling his senses with lemons and sugar and a crisp vibrant aroma.

For the moment, you were clean enough.

Hands fell on your shoulders, turning you around beneath the spray. One of Steve’s powerful hands fell on your back, between your shoulder blades, pushing you over at the waist as he reached down to touch you. 

A growl came from him, as his fingers sank into your slippery wetness. 

“Always ready for me Omega…my Omega, my girl, all mine, mine mine mine mine…” he chanted, taking himself in hand. In hand, he could feel his knot and knew it would swell with how tender it was, how softly swollen it remained from when it went down. He wouldn’t go fully down, not until after his body was purged of all its hormones in a few days. Looking down at you. Swollen. Flushed. Red and slick, your lips opened up as his head slipped between. Your name came from his lips and with a jerk, he pierced you, slid into your warm clenching walls. 

Both your hands went out to brace yourself as he worked himself in. A gasp came from you with each bounce, each push.

As the shower water fell on your back, your eyes closed. You didn’t care. Your breasts swayed as he rutted into you desperately. Your feet began to slip on the floor and your Alpha’s hands came down around your waist, to both steady you and pull you back on him. 

Steve couldn’t get in far enough. He couldn’t get over how wonderful you felt, how tightly you squeezed him, how terrified that he’d been that he’d never again feel this completion.

His mind stretched out into blank nothingness. 

It was nothing but feeling and sensation and fulfillment. The need to breed his pup into you. That need to put his own marks upon your body. Across your back and shoulders were scars, reminders of your pain and anguish and bad memories. Soon your body would bear new marks. Soon your stomach would have marks from where his pups would grow. Soon your breasts would fill with milk. Soon, your entire body would change, from what he was about to do to you.

He grunted, gasped, as his body grew hot with perspiration from his endurance. Pumping into you, thrusting and withdrawing, stimulating himself against your clenching silky walls, pushing himself higher and higher up, further and further. Not slowing when you cried out around him. Nor when his own release filled you. Set on completing the age-old ritual, pushing his ejaculate further and higher into you, filling every last crevice within you.

Mindless in the need to know that he’d given his genes every chance possible to take root, for one to take, to drench you entirely with his liquid release.

Up until the point where he could move no more, restricted by the inflation of his knot. Only the knowledge that it kept in his potent seed calmed him, soothed him. Leading Steve to hook an arm around your waist, so he could gently seat you in his lap, as he took a seat down on the smooth floor of the shower. Stretching out his long legs to make himself comfortable for the time that your bodies would be one.

Not long passed before the spray of the shower irritated him, as he wrapped wet arms around you to pull you against him, nuzzle your neck and caress your boiling skin. With a few swipes of his foot, he kicked off the shower so water poured into the tub. Another motion of his barefoot plugged the drain, so the water could pool around you both in a lukewarm bath.

Feeling you gasp, your walls slowly taper off in their contracting around him, as your body calmed itself. Steve pressed his lips against your wet hair. Feeling so small against him, so tiny, he held you even tighter.

“This ok? Comfortable?”

A soft moaning noise came from you in response. Further calming him, soothing him. Allowing Steve to reach up with one thickly corded arm to grab his bar of soap. Slowly he washed you, as the water rose around you both. Cleaning your skin with soft slippery suds. Till you smelled like him and any traces of grime, or dirt, or remaining blood from your night rolled into the tepid water. Soft contented moans came from you at his touches.

Just as gently, Steve washed your hair again, massaged your scalp and took his time as your body grew even more compliant under his ministrations.

It was only when you felt his knot loosen, did you manage to form a syllabic statement for the first time since waking up. As your mate began to slip from your body, a bit of panic filled you. His spend would escape. Your chances of conceiving a pup would diminish, with every drop of him that dripped out of you into the bathwater. A panicky noise that began deep in your chest and rose up out of your throat and lips made goosebumps rise on your Alpha.

Chest heaving, hands reaching down to push his erect shaft back into you. “Steve…Alpha…please…”

Gentle noises meant to comfort came from your Alpha. 

Beneath you, he shifted, moved. A calloused palm stroked your cheek. Your lips parted for his thumb as it brushed over your mouth, the gland on his wrist giving you his scent. Warm vanilla and soft leather curled under your nose, warmed you down to your toes.

That sudden frenzied need to get his knot back…was not so bad, not so pressing.

His scent wrapped around you, until all you could focus on were the hints of spicy cinnamon and creamy vanilla.

Carefully as he could, Steve turned you, pushed you down on the edge of the tub. Your nest simply too far away. Even the bathroom floor would take too much time. He was erect. His balls heavy, smacking the insides of his thighs as if reminding him of their purpose, how much he had left to give you.

Again, he had to knot you. He had to knot you. If he didn’t knot you, he would lose his mind. His body would combust. If he didn’t get back into you, empty inside of you, fill you, knot you…he would die. He would drop dead.

Siding up behind you, Steve hooked his wrist under your knee and lifted your leg, exposing your perfect slit. Wet from bathwater and dripping with slick. Pausing for just a second to watch your slick drip from your folds and into the water, milky from his cum making it obvious as it swirled in the water.

“…Alpha…your knot…your knot…”

Did your whispered pleas ever just dig into him like hooks.

Taking no chances at another precious drop escaping, he slammed back into you. A shrill cry came from you. Wet hands grabbed at the side of the tub to steady yourself, as your Alpha took you from behind. Teeth sank into your shoulder to hold you still as his body pinned you down to take him, receive every thrust, till you found your flushed cheek flat on the cool side surface of the tub.

All you could smell was your Alpha. All you felt was Steve, everywhere, all over you. All you could taste was your mate. All you heard were his grunts and breathing against your neck. His teeth dug deeply into your skin. That pain, a primal reminder of what your designations had reduced the two of you to, Alpha and Omega, mating, breeding like a pair of animals.

“…yes…yes…yes…yes…yes…” escaped from you in your haze, eyes fluttering as your Alpha did his best to breed you.

Every movement pinned you more so, so all you could do was take it. All you could do was feel, as he worked hard to bring you both to climax, seal you together again, so your womb could begin the hard work of creating a pup.

When you climaxed, it was with a scream, unable to do more than accept the intense waves of pleasure Steve gave you. It was almost too much, as he continued to furiously rut into you. You screamed and cried out, hot tears formed in your eyes as your orgasm continued, held you in its grasp, spasmed around his relentless member. Not that he was near done. No, not your Alpha, never. From the corner of your eye, you watched one long leg hook over the side of the tub, allowing him to much more efficiently pound into your body. Until every thrust hit your cervix. Until every thrust ripped a shriek from you. Until you felt your body start to twist again, build up again, until you panted in exertion as your Steve continued to rail into you from behind. Mind set on one sole task. 

Your second orgasm was too powerful, his Alpha too relentless and demanding and incessant. Your mouth opened as he emptied deeply into you, filling your body again, brutally pounding deeper, losing himself until once more…he could move no more. Once more his knot snuck up on him. Ripping a frustrated cry from Steve, as he continued to hump up against you sloppily, body moving of its own accord till he could move no more. 

Stopping himself from falling on you, Steve collapsed in the bathwater. Chest heaving. Gasping. Hearing nothing but white noise as his body fulfilled its purpose. 

Even in his state, as your body began to slide, Steve kicked up a foot against the wall to keep you there, slumped over the edge of the tub, seated on his groin and once more, connected. 

Absentmindedly, one of his hands drifted, slid over your thigh to your navel and then down. Was his pup in there now? Had his pup been conceived earlier? Or had he yet to give you his pup? Deep inside of you, he could feel how wet and gooey your walls were, absolutely saturated with your slick and his cum. Surely something had to have taken by now? Right? 

Regardless, it hardly mattered. 

It was only the first day. More days would follow. By the time your Heat ended, you would have his pup in your womb. Steve would see to it.

***

This was right.

It felt right.

Steve watched you sleep most soundly, sprawled on your back in your nest. Body flushed red from the low-grade fever that held your body. A soft sheen of sweat covered you. Arms stretched out into the bedding, hair pooling around you, a sight that had kept him hard for most the night.

It was not an unfamiliar sight.

In fact, it was a sight he saw quite frequently when you slept, during your previous Heats. However, for the first time in a long long time, he didn’t feel like there was more to claim, more to take, more that he couldn’t grasp just out of reach.

Finishing up water in a bottle, Steve capped the bottle and chucked it aside, unable to leave the nest. He couldn’t have left it if he tried. He needed to be touching you. He needed to be close enough to smell the thick scents that rolled off you, from your glands with every breath you took. Every intake and exhale made your chest rise and fall, your breasts moved softly. Your nose would twitch on occasion, your toes curl.

He could only guess as to what your hormone induced dreams were about, as they seemed to hold you in their thrall for the better part of thirty minutes now, as your sleep continually changed.

Finally, he let you sleep.

Finally, his Rut had been placated enough for him to know, you needed a break. He’d fed you, given you water and when he set you down in your nest, you’d been asleep rather quickly. Quick enough to confirm to him that he was right. You’d been sleeping so soundly and for a while, you never moved.

However, as hours passed, as Steve busied himself watching you rest, he noticed when you moved in your sleep. He noticed when your breathing changed. He noticed when your body began to move even more.

And he most especially noticed, when a fresh trail of slick began to roll down your thigh.

Licking at him like a flame, his Rut took interest at that and being seated at your feet gave him a prime view. He’d wiggled down there for water. Oh was he glad he’d done that, or else he’d not see that stream of arousal slip into a sea of ruined bedding. Nest bedding may have claimed to be Heat-Proof. But nothing ever survived, or was the same, after your combined reproductive cycles paired up.

Reaching over, he drew a finger across your hot thigh and through the warm thick fluid.

Tasting it was sublime. It triggered parts of his brain that made him groan, growl. Husky noises came from deep within his chest and out his throat. God did you taste good. So sweet, so fertile on his tongue. Hints of his own release all but made him preen. 

How long had it been since he’d last knotted you?

Two, three hours? 

Could it have been four?

Time was starting to blur. He had lost track of the day. Was it Saturday? Sunday? It couldn’t have been Monday. He knew it was early morning from the dark sky lightening up the apartment, which he could see out the bedroom door.

Before he even knew it, he had rolled onto his knees as he pushed yours apart.

In your sleep, you made a noise.

Gone was that desire to claim more more more more that had plagued him for so long, a deep seated urge for more from his mate and your combined bond. For so long he denied himself.

Now, his Alpha had what it wanted, his designation was sated. Beneath his hands was his fertile mate, slippery with arousal and more than ready for his knot. So fertile, his Omega was flushed from her hormone changes, her body damp with sweat, legs slippery with a viscous fluid meant to make his rutting easier and ease his knot into place. Smelling so delicious that he salivated, that his cock wept into the bedding, so hard it hurt and only one thing would quell his pain.

How badly his deepest darkest instincts wanted to sink in his Omega’s wet tight walls. Although an even older want, need, to hear every cry and scream and begging word from his Omega, as he bred her once more in the nest she’d made for them.

Steve lowered his head, drug his tongue through your aroused folds. So wet and soft beneath his tongue.

A most delicious noise came from you.

Sleepily, your hand reached down. Your fingers felt his hair and slipped into the golden waves.

Nostrils flaring as his body lit up from your smell. Being so close to the source of your bountiful slick was like a perfect hell. Your groaning of his name made his balls tighten in response.

Deeply he sank his tongue in you.

As your body reacted, his blue eyes watched from down between your thighs, which moved as your grip in his hair tightened. Hot air from his nose caressed your inflamed clit and when you lifted your head to look down at him, across your stomach, you whined more desperately.

Being surrounded by slick and cum on your thighs and intimate folds, even smeared up your navel clouded Steve’s head even more.

He was going to knot you again.

He was going to knot you again and again and again.

No more would he deny himself.

“Gonna breed you Mega. Gonna fill you up, knot you, keep you filled till you have my pup in there. Not leavin this nest till it takes.”

Eagerly you nodded. Your head muddled in a cloud of hormones and desires that demanded just what he told you.

A time would come, when there would be exciting moments at your shower when you opened gifts and ate cake. Precious moments would come, when Steve would put the crib together that would go in the nursery. And special moments would come, when the two of you held your pup, cocooned together in your nest as you worked out how to feed that pup from your body.

First came the hard work, the desperate mating that left you both at the mercy of your most basic urges of your designations. A part of your Alpha combined with a part of your Omega, that would create your pup. Such an ancient ritual was filthy and sweaty and hard won, but so necessary to further the bond of breeding, in creating something new.

Every chemical release of hormones between you both went in time with the other, as your bodies connected and fed off the other. Your brief rest allowed your body to recoup and release more hormones, to further your body’s need to procreate. Furthering the release of his own within your Alpha, as he devoured your slick, as he inhaled your scent, all lemons and shortbread and tea. So real he could taste the treats, as he made his way over your body. As he kissed and licked his way up the length of you. As you wiggled and sighed and opened your thighs as wide as you could, to welcome him into you.

He fit so perfectly against your body, as if made just for you.

Beneath him, you were so enticing, so inviting, splayed out for him to ravage. Collecting a layer of perspiration on your soft breast, with a swipe of his flattened tongue.

Whimpers came from you. Soft desperate noises begging for physical connection, carnal touches, explosive completions. You cried out when you felt drops of release fall on your thigh from his member. Unable to stand your distress, Steve sank fingers into your hair as his body nestled above you. Firmly, he pulled you to his throat, pressing your nose and mouth to his gland to calm you, soothe you as he drove into you fiercely, claiming you. 

As your teeth sank deeply into his gland, piercing his flushed skin and stimulating nerves beneath the surface. You made him empty himself into you violently. Above you, his body bowed down as if taking a blow. You felt the warm expulsion enter your sensitive walls. A hoarse cry came from him as your teeth sank into his gland, till he smelled blood.

Your name was an exultation from his lips, as he began a desperate rut into your body to push his ejaculation further in.

Pain was sharp, making him see red.

Pain smoothed into heat, running through his veins and pooling in his gut.

“…’s my Omega. My Omega. You like it…like me breedin you…like to put your mark on me too…”

Against his throat, your hot little wet tongue curled over his Mating Gland in a way that made his erection harder. A noise came from you. Your hands smoothed around his sides as you clung to him, letting him take your body higher and higher. Mouth pressed to his own sweaty flesh, now smeared with his blood mingled in your saliva, you managed, “…mine…”

He was definitely yours. All yours. One hundred percent yours.

Steve was your Alpha and Bondmate. 

Eventually, when he had his way, he’d be the father of your pup.


	13. Three Weeks Later...ish

“What does it say?”

You were silent.

Scowling down at the test. You shook it rather vigorously and looked back at it, sighed deeply and sagged against the wall of the bathroom stall. Tart lemons and bitter tea absolutely stinking up the space.

“It says the same as all the others,” you told Pepper, who snatched the pregnancy test from your hand. Uncaring about what it may have been sprinkled with, as she took a peek at what was your fourteenth test over the past three days.

**ERROR**

Frowning, Pepper smacked the test on the seat of the toilet in your office bathroom a few times. 

You weren’t sure what to do.

You were pretty positive that you were pregnant. However, every test you took either had an error or just didn’t display anything. No negatives. No positives. No faint lines or anything. Just error or nothing.

Pepper was already rocking a little pregnancy swell beneath her Chanel dress. She was so cute. It wasn’t fair.

You were just barely getting enough time in after rolling from the nest, crawling into the bathroom and throwing your every-living guts up each morning, for the past six mornings, to shower and dress and do your hair and makeup.

God you couldn’t wait for Steve to get back.

Not that you needed your Alpha home with you. No, you didn’t need him. But you wanted him home. You wanted him there to hold your hair, when you threw up for what felt like forever. You wanted him there to rub your back and cuddle up with you while you read in your big comfy chair, or in the nest. You wanted him home so much.

Being the Bondmate to Captain America meant, you had to share him with everyone and normally that didn’t bother you. Normally you were fine with that as you got Steve Rogers. No one else got Steve. And, you’d been fine with that, you’d been ok with it. Hell, you’d practically shoved him into the jet eight days ago.

Eight days ago, you were feeling fine and wondering if you were pregnant.

Today, you were pretty sure you were pregnant, subsisting solely off of Sprite and Wheat Thins. When you weren’t worshipping the porcelain god in the bathrooms throughout the compound. Today you were questioning what on earth was wrong with you?

Steve’d asked several times if you were going to be ok, if you were sure you were ok to be alone. He’d stay. He’d skip this mission, pretty sure by how your scent was ever so slightly different with each passing day, that you were pregnant. 

Nope, you insisted.

You’d be fine.

You felt fine.

Eight days later, you now knew that morning sickness was a lie. It was actually all-day sickness. Now you wanted Steve home, because you wanted your Alpha around, because you were miserable. You were sleeping in his clothes. You were sobbing at night, alone, in the nest for some reason, because you could smell him in the dirty clothes that had been in the hamper, but you couldn’t hold him. You were being completely irrational. You couldn’t explain it.

Cocking her hip out, Pepper pursed her lips to the side. “This is so weird. You’re throwing up enough for the both of us. You have to be pregnant! Why wouldn’t these work?”

Indeed she was correct. You were the only person you knew who had lost weight while possibly being pregnant. As the days went on, you were already down a few pounds.

Pepper’s head popped up.

She had a look in her bright blue eyes.

You were very familiar with that expression. 

“Steve’s the father of your pup.”

Unable to help yourself, you answered. “I am one thousand percent sure he’s the father of my pup.”

Perhaps that got you a little bit of side-eye for your Mauryism. 

Tony would have found it funny.

Sounds of someone knocking on the bathroom door didn’t deter Pepper one bit. She leaned forward, trashed the little plastic stick you’d recently peed on in the metal bin on the stall wall, before informing you. “You know what we need to do.”

You shook your head.

Pepper then put her fisted hands on her still slim hips. “Yes. You need to start taking vitamins and getting tests done. If you’re pregnant, then you’re going to need extra care since your pup will be half super-soldier. That’s probably what’s throwing the test off. It’s probably why you’re so sick too.”

Not that you hadn’t considered that very thing, numerous times, while hunched over various toilets throughout the building.

Still, you shook your head.

Although you threw in a few words for good measure. “I’m not going to Medical until Steve gets back. We’ve discussed this. No Pep.”

If you got bloodwork done and it was put in the computer, you were practically positive that Steve would find out, wherever he was that he couldn’t contact you. And you didn’t want him to find out, if you were knocked up, like that. You wanted to have that special moment with him. You wanted to see his face. You wanted to be happy with him. You wanted to share that memory with your mate.

So no, you would not be going to medical to have blood drawn and tested.

Some things should be private, sacred.

You hadn’t gotten a proper wedding or proposal. You wanted this at the very least.

Pepper of all people understood.

Distractedly, you reached up to touch the scar tissue on your Mating Gland. Steve’s Mark. You stroked it. Brushed your thumb over the raised flesh, as your stomach turned and someone pounded on the bathroom door.

Pepper then grew excited.

Her hands lifted from her hips and she practically hopped. “Oh! Tony! He could come up with a test! He’s always bragging about being a genius.” 

And that was not untrue, you had to agree. Tony was pretty proud about that fact.

A grumbling of your stomach reminded you that it’d been hours since you’d last eaten, then thrown up. It was about time to eat a handful of crackers, drown it down with some Sprite and then gamble on whether or not you’d keep it down. 

Pepper noticed your frown. She heard the telltale grumble and saw the way your gaze flickered most apprehensively down at the toilet. While she had been particularly lucky to not have much morning sickness this time, she couldn’t miss her best friends obvious discomfort. You were miserable. 

Over the past few years, since your unfortunate time with Crossbones, you’d come so far. Pepper had been so elated to watch you open back up and when you’d fallen in love with Steve, she couldn’t have been happier for you. Not only did she have her closest girlfriend back, but, you wouldn’t be going away to start a new life with a new Alpha. Falling in love with Steve meant you’d always be around, close, nearby. She’d have you and you’d have her, and you could share your lives together. Every bit of your lives.

“Pack a bag. You’re coming upstairs to stay with Tony and me, till Steve gets home. Whenever that is…”

Your head popped up in surprise.

A protest on your lips.

Having absolutely none of it, Pepper shook her head. “Nope. This is nonnegotiable. Obviously your pregnant and sick and you don’t need to be all alone. I’m exhausted in the evenings from this new pup and Morgan just loves you. You need to be with family right now. It’s practically quitting time anyway. We’ll pack you a bag and then go upstairs. Tony’s been in his lab all day. That’s where he’ll be now. We will give him this task and then go upstairs and relax and that’s final.”

You smiled. You couldn’t help it.

Still though, still, you couldn’t help but feel a little guilty. “I don’t know…you and Tony and Morgan should be spending this time together as a real family unit. Its precious time for Tony and Morgan to bond with the new pup smells. I don’t want to intrude.”

Of which Pepper was having absolutely none of.

She hit the lock on the stall door and turned. “That’s cute. Come on, let’s go.”

Being pregnant with pup number two herself, Pepper had a firm understanding of the havoc hormones could wreck. Like a raiding band of pillaging barbarians. Pepper was well aware that action needed to be taken. She knew Tony would welcome you with open arms into their living quarters. 

Not many people knew how attentive her Alpha was while she was pregnant. Tony read all the books. Tony attended all the classes with her. Tony researched meals, toys, clothes, everything and anything. If there was any Alpha in the building who would make you feel comfortable and better and take off that edge of misery, it was her Alpha.

Of lately, Tony had practically been living in his lab during the days while Pepper was working, so it was understandable how he wouldn’t have noticed your condition.

Once he did though, Pepper knew he’d insist you stayed with them till Steve got home, so he could fulfill all his Alpha related urges to care for and nurture pregnant Omegas within his immediate circle. 

***

The always soothing lullaby of Def Leppard could be heard before you even strolled into Tony’s upstairs lab, munching on Wheat Thins, as Pepper drug your wheeled suitcase behind her.

_Pour some sugar on me._

A true classic if there ever was one.

Munching away and walking around various tables full of blueprints, tools and various assorted items you couldn’t quite name. Your eyes landed on Pepper’s Alpha and her pup, both of whom were working hard.

Tony’s back was to you both, as he stood behind one of his suits and welded away at something. A blue flame made you look away. Sparks flew everywhere. Def Leppard proclaimed loudly about being sticky sweet.

Over to the left, a few feet away and safely outside the flying spark radius, bounced Morgan. Strapped securely into a burgundy and gold, iron, bouncy chair that was suspended from the ceiling. Blacked out goggles on her head to protect her eyes from the welding torch. In her hand were plastic play tools that she banged enthusiastically on the surface of her bouncy apparatus. 

Smells of metal burning, that flame, oil and a sterile environment all together made your stomach turn. It was too much. It was overpowering. It had you closing up your box of crackers. Having had enough and now picking at your teeth with your tongue, as Pepper addressed FRIDAY. Seeing as Tony didn’t even glance up.

“FRIDAY kill the music please.”

And with that request, the love ballad came to an end.

Tony stood tall, glanced back over his shoulder and at the sight of you both, he killed the flame on his torch. With a heavily leather gloved hand, he set the welding torch down and pushed up his goggles. “Darling! You’ve returned to me,” the dark-haired Alpha smirked most illicitly, wiggling his eyebrows, eyes roving over his mate till they rested on the soft swell beneath her expensive dress. There was a stirring, a possible twitch, even in the company of his pup and Pepper’s Bestie, but his strawberry haired Omega had always done that to him. Upon seeing the paper bag in her recently manicured hand, an eyebrow went up. “Have you brought snacks?”

“Better,” Pepper cooed, stepping forward on her sky-high pumps and handing over the paper sack, then turning to her chestnut-haired pup, whom she rewarded with a kiss to her soft forehead. 

Before opening up the lightweight bag, Tony greeted you with a smile then seemed confused at the sight of the bags contents.

Three boxes containing pregnancy tests.

He looked over at Pepper, who fussed with her pup’s goggles and fireproof booties. “I don’t understand.”

Leading Pepper to stand, brush her elegant hands over the skirt of her dress. “None of those have worked and we strongly suspect that Steve has fulfilled his designations duty during his rut. And we don’t want to go to Medical. It might get back to Steve and kill the surprise. So can you…” A gesture was made at the sack in Tony’s grasp. “…adjust one of them to work? So we know for sure? We suspect that Steve’s little swimmers may be enhanced and throwing the tests off.”

With an exaggerated flourish, Tony looked your way. Paper bag winding up on his work table.

Using two fingers, he motioned for you to step forth.

Unable to not smile at his antics, you complied.

It was Tony after all. 

Tony who had only ever been good to you. Tony who’d welcomed you into his home all those years ago, when you’d been released from the hospital and refused to go home. Tony who looked after you as lovingly as he did Pepper and Morgan. 

Gesturing for you in a dancing sort of way that made Morgan screech gleefully and bounce with vigor, telling you that this was some sort of thing the two of them did. Your smile turned into a rather large grin and that was before he hit you with, “Come forth oh sweet child of mine…let me see your wrist.” 

Forth you went, stretching out your arm which he so easily caught in a rough leather glove and then, pulled it beneath his nose and flipped it over. Sniffing delicately. And you laughed, you laughed and looked over at Pepper who had an amused expression on her own face.

And indeed you were, Tony could pick out hints of something the way a sommelier could pick apart a wine.

The usual suspects of your scent were there. A lovely smooth robust black tea with hints of lemony tart tang, rounded out with buttery sugary shortbread accented with a smidge of something cinnamony. No doubt a contribution from Steve. But there…beneath all that…lingered a little something…a thickening of your scent that made it headier, overpoweringly almost, it would stick wherever you went to inform others of your condition. Meant especially to alert your Alpha to your condition. 

Unfortunately, your Alpha was away raiding a stronghold belonging to intergalactic pirates with Natasha and Wanda and Clint and Maria. Leaving the rest of the team back at the compound to help put it back together, to keep an eye on the teams growing families. The events over the past month had brought to light just how vulnerable they were and those events were not going to be repeated.

Sure, Tony would have very much liked to be joining the team for the mission. But Tony also wanted to rebuild the compound. Tony wanted to spend time with Morgan. Tony wanted to strengthen all his ties with his family, his team and everything he’d built. Tony most definitely wanted to spend time with his wife, whom he’d eloped with the first weekend she was out of the hospital. Explaining the absolute terror, he had felt, when he’d seen her in his workspace downstairs, getting hunted down by Rumlow’s goons, hiding behind a table and trying to defend herself with a broken blaster. 

Ending up in Tony possibly going a bit crazy with his own blasters. Needless to say, that entire work area had been destroyed and would require a total renovation. 

Lifting his head, Tony gave Pepper a look.

“Well I know she’s pregnant. But we need a test Tony. We’re Omegas. We need the little plastic stick to tell us she’s pregnant and we’re not going to Medical. It’d ruin the surprise for Steve.”

Understanding, as this was not his first rodeo and his wife, oh how he’d never tire of thinking of Pepper as his wife. His perfect wife who’d given him a beautiful little fireball of a pup, had made but a simple request.

Updates to his suit could wait an hour or so.

Tony dropped your hand and clasped his with anticipation. Giving Pepper _the_ look. It made her blush and roll her eyes, but they both knew she loved it. She had his name, his mark, his ring, his pup and one on the way. She most certainly loved it.

It was then he noticed the suitcase.

Cocking his head to the side and pressing his index fingers against his lips, he formulated a plan. “Fabulous idea as always Pep. You and Mrs. Rogers go on upstairs. Relax, unwind and get her settled until whenever Cap gets back. Morgan and I will whip something up down here and then come up to figure out dinner.” A glance was directed at your box of crackers. “Something far more substantial for you little mega.” 

***

“I still can’t believe he took the time to paint it gold and burgundy,” you voiced from beside Pepper. Seated on a couch large enough to have its own zip-code, in your honest opinion. But then again, it was one of your favorite places in the upstairs apartment.

Twice the size of a mere normal couch, plus with ottomans, soft fabric and several recliners. You could have happily moved into the couch. It fulfilled every single Omega need for a soft, plush surface. 

Mere feet away, Morgan played in her playpen while up on the wall, was a television, reporting on the reopening of The Phactory.

“Seriously? I can’t believe that you can’t believe it,” was Pepper’s response. A big plate of sushi in her lap as the two of you waited on Tony to eat. Half for her and half for him, her side made up of pregnancy friendly sushi rolls, while his was tuna and salmon and eel.

Pepper waited for her mate. Although she did poke at the rolls with her metal chopsticks. Testing them, to be sure that they didn’t escape.

Patience was so hard.

Not surprisingly, the red and gold stick you wound up peeing on had confirmed that you were pregnant. More surprisingly, when the results popped up, FRIDAY had congratulated you. In half the time of the other tests, no less.

FRIDAY also congratulated you on the conception of twin pups, based on the levels of HCG in your system. Which was why Tony was taking so long to come join you both for dinner. 

“I was actually more surprised it didn’t light up, or shoot off sparks, or something,” you confessed.

Pepper laughed.

Your eyes were on the television, as a reporter detailed the only Omega and Beta Club in the upstate areas reopening. After, what had been, an unfortunate case of mass heat outbreaks, triggering ruts and resulting in mass pregnancies for employees and attendees. 

“That’s so cute though. You and Wanda are both having twins. Natasha, Steve and Tony will be out on paternity leave practically at the same time. Do you think Sam and Bucky will be ok?”

And there it was, up on the television, The Phactory. Where the wedding week had funneled into its climax, nearly killing the two of you and Morgan.

“They’ll be fine,” you assured Pepper.

Pepper did not sound entirely convinced. “I saw them fighting over a porkchop in the cafeteria today.”

That sounded like something the two of them would do.

Just picturing it sent you slouching down into the couch cushions, cuddling against Pepper as her fingers danced over your shoulder, along the back of your neck. Softly. Gently. Making little circles. Just how Tony did to her and she found it incredibly relaxing.

“In their defense…” came from behind, “…it was a really good porkchop.”

A tall glass was held in front of you.

A plastic black and white straw was in it. When you sniffed at the minty green colored drink, you didn’t pick up any particularly strong odors. Sticking your tongue out, you got a little taste as Tony hopped over the back of the couch, plopping down beside Pepper.

It wasn’t unpleasant.

Smooth, like juice. No chalky or gritty aftertaste. Hints of cucumber and pineapple were just barely there, taking you a while to pinpoint and a few sips were needed to do so.

Grabbing a roll for himself with his fingers, earning a swat from Pepper with her chopsticks, Tony told you. “Pepper subsisted on those for the first two months that she was making Morgan. We can adjust the flavoring of course.” He hadn’t even finished chewing before reaching for another roll, as you cautiously sipped the not horrible beverage. “FRIDAY based the supplement levels off your test and the frequency of your vomiting. Granted we’ll have a better idea of what your body needs when you get some bloodwork done. Until then, a few of those should start to get you leveled right out. At the very least, maybe we’ll get you throwing up only a handful of times.” Earning him an elbow from his Omega. In return, earning his Omega a kiss to the bridge of her freckled nose.

Very slowly, almost carefully, in fear you’d upset your stomach, you sipped away. “Thank you Tony.”

And that was how you spent the next four days.

You spent your days downstairs at work, as per usual. Slowly sipping the drinks that Tony made you, which after the first day you could tell a difference and then by day two, you were only throwing up a handful of times. It was bliss.

In the late afternoons you’d go upstairs with Pepper. Either bringing up work with you, or not, so you two could nap with Morgan in her nest. Waking up for dinner and nights lounging on the couches. Tony looking after the both of you closely as only an Alpha could. He’d fed you both, fluffed pillows, doled out foot and back rubs.

When you got sick, Pepper would hold your hair and rub your back, while Tony brought damp washcloths and mouthwash. They had a whole system down that even Morgan joined in on. Cuddling up with you when you were done and minty fresh, curling up in your lap on the couch or bed, while your body and Omega calmed down.

Oh and their bed.

It was a glorious bed. It was a fabulous bed. It easily fit all four of you and every night, the four of you would pile in sleepover style. Because Tony would make a low bed that was on the floor, nest-like, covered with the softest of bedding and plumpest of pillows. He slept far on the left, spooned every night against Pepper. Pepper who wound up between her Alpha and Pup.

Going to sleep, Morgan always started in her mother’s arms. During the night she travelled, spread, rolled and kicked until she crossed the bed to where you slept, curled around a body pillow that was covered with one of Steve’s t-shirts.

Every time Morgan curled up under your arm, you woke. Each time she wiggled or shifted or turned, she woke you. She’d kicked you, pulled on your hair and curled up against your front, then flung out little arms. Not that you minded. It was a gift to not be sleeping alone. It was comforting to hear other bodies breathing, feel them, smell them and know that you were safe in the arms of your family.

And that was how Steve found you.

On your fifth night in Tony and Pepper’s bed.

Steve should have gotten back that coming morning.

There was no hurry, no pressing need to get back to the compound for any superhero sort of reason. Although…Natasha had agreed, when he asked if she was up for some hours at the cockpit and arriving late. Very late. 

Natasha wanted to go home. Her Omega was pregnant and she wanted to get back to her room, sleep in their shared nest. The same could be said for everyone else on the jet. Steve hadn’t even had to mention his Omega. His Omega who was obviously not feeling well, he could tell, he could feel it. Deep down, he suspected, hoped, wondered but complete radio silence was required and then when he and Nat made the decision to fly home so late, he didn’t want to wake you.

When they arrived and landed, the night crew were waiting and they all disembarked quietly, sleepily, ready to just get off the plane in the dark chilly hour.

In the morning they could all debrief and return gear for cleaning or repair, upgrades or whatever.

Steve didn’t even bother to change out of his suit. 

In fact, he’d only taken off his gloves after dropping his heavy bags on the floor of your apartment. 

Although he could tell you were not in the second he crossed the threshold. Steve still checked. Heavy boots on the floor, he walked around, checked each room and then sighed deeply, knowing just where you would be located. 

For a second, Steve pondered changing.

In the end, he could change later.

The scent of you made that decision. Your scent lingered around like a taunt. Just out of his reach. You, his Omega, his home and the keeper of his body, heart and soul. Permeating everything, your scent just reminded him how much he needed you to breathe when he was home.

Boots heavy on the floor, out in the hall and then in the elevator, which took him upstairs to where Tony and Pepper lived.

When the metal elevator doors opened, Steve was not at all surprised to see Tony waiting for him in sweat pants and a KISS t-shirt, in need of a shave, dark hair tousled and smelling like sleep.

Figuring Tony was sleepy since the other Alpha didn’t ask about the mission. Only motioned for him to follow through the large living space that was so Tony and Pepper. “She’s in bed Cap.”

Apparently, she’d been here for a few days, based on how your smell was mingling in with Tony and Peppers, like little sprinkles on a Sunday. Just a little bit, not much, but enough for him to pick up here and there as he strolled through the space, boots heavy as Tony yawned and stretched and rubbed the back of his neck.

Silence.

Steve didn’t need to talk.

Tony wanted to go back to sleep.

Talking could happen in the morning.

Talking could happen when he was well rested and when Steve had spent an adequate amount of time with you. And after what felt like forever, because really, how much space did a family of three really need? Steve followed Tony into a dimly lit bedroom that was huge. Massive. Three times the size of the master in the apartment Steve shared with you downstairs, possibly even four times.

Such a thought didn’t last long though.

Not just because you were in the Stark family bed, sound asleep, little Morgan resting her feet on your arm and her little head on Peppers wrist, sideways in bed.

You smelled different.

The closer he got to you, as Tony climbed back in bed on the other side, Steve caught it. 

What had been just a barely there, little hint of nothing, had strengthened.

He stepped even closer as Tony watched from over on his side of the bed. Tony watched the blonde Alpha kneel down to inhale your scent deeply. A feeling of nostalgia hitting him. Tony watched Steve curl his fingers over your sleeping face till your eyes fluttered, till your body moved and you arched back into his bed. 

Soft little sleepy noises came from you at the sight of your Alpha, his expression so warm and open as he touched your face.

Your voice was soft and thick from sleep. 

“I’m pregnant.”

It was heavy on your scent, completely unmistakable now.

Steve pressed his lips to your neck, tenderly against your scarred gland. “I know. You smell like you have my pup.”

“Pups,” you corrected, earning yourself another brush of his lips.

Tony was touched. Really, he was.

Tony was also tired and Morgan was beginning to stir.

“Take her bag with you and put those drinks in your fridge. You’ll want them in the morning. Trust me.”

***

Pups.

One pup had been more than he could have hoped for. But pups, probably two, you told him based on FRIDAYs assertation of your exceptionally high hormone levels.

Two pups were a surprise, a shock, a blessing.

Steve took you downstairs.

Muscular arm around your shoulders, Steve led you to your apartment and after following Tony’s instructions concerning the two glass bottles full of a lavender colored liquid, he followed you into the bedroom.

Having kicked off his boots, knowing how you felt about shoes in the home, he was extra sure to do that since you were now carrying his pup, pups. Whatever you wanted. Anything. An urge to care for you overcame everything with the knowledge of your condition.

Pieces of his suit came off along the way to the bedroom.

His belt.

Leather straps over his shoulders.

He’d gotten the back open by the time he crossed into the master and was greeted to the sight of you, shifting around in the nest on your knees, fluffing pillows and pushing blankets around to your liking.

Pausing, he took in the sight for a moment.

Domestic in your task. If he had to say, you didn’t look pregnant. There was no glow that he heard so much about yet. If anything, he’d say it looked as if you’d lost a few pounds since he’d been away.

He could smell it on you though. He could pick up hints of it on the air. 

That ripeness from your heat had evolved into something else, something blooming, fertile and satiating. It stirred in his chest at the thought of his spend fertilizing your body, making a part of you grown from that part of him, creating something that was just him and you, a new life, two new lives. It was arousing him within the thick heavy confines of his suit.

“Did everything go ok with the mission?”

Steve found for a moment he was breathless as you glanced over your shoulder at him, pillow in hand. You were his everything. You were his home, his Omega, his Bondmate, his wife. He’d given you his name, his mark and now his pups.

This was it.

This was that itch, that burn, that craving that could never totally be satisfied and truthfully, it wasn’t satisfied yet. Not till he inspected every last inch of you and sank deep within you. 

Now it was different though.

Now you were his in every way, shape and form and now, now he wanted to explore what was his, worship and savor and indulge.

“It went fine.”

His tone made you flush.

Raspy. Rough.

When his voice got like that you, just exactly like that…you knew what he wanted, what was so going to happen because he’d been gone for over a week and you missed your Alpha. You missed him holding you in bed. You missed Steve making you laugh. You missed his smell, you missed your talks and the way his smile quirked to the side. You missed being held and the way he felt when he was inside of you. You missed Steve, plain and simple.

Quiet followed. 

Not uncomfortable quiet, but quiet nonetheless. 

“Do you want me to present for you Steve?”

Such words made Steve pad further into the bedroom. A slow smiled growing over his face. Running fingers through his hair, he shook his head. “No. Not yet. Come here. Help me get out of this first.”

As if you needed a second invitation.

Rising up from your nest, you stepped out onto the floor and hurried over.

Knowing now just where all the zippers and Velcro and parts went, were fastened and held together. You helped him undress with no real sense of urgency. Piece by piece, dark midnight fabric was removed, set aside, exposing bit by bit of Steve. Creamy flesh soon outnumbered his suit. Until he was standing there before you in a white undershirt, socks and briefs.

Even then, you helped him lift the white cotton over his head. 

You snaked a finger inside the elastic band of his briefs, to see what lie inside for you. Resting your forehead against his sternum and taking sight of the one-eyed beast that left you in the condition you currently were in.

Pregnant with his pups.

“Lift up your arms…” he softly spoke, making you look up in surprise. Leading him to go on. “You smell like Tony and Pepper and as much as I adore Pepper, I don’t want to smell Tony on you right now.”

Which for some reason brought you back to the very beginning, back to the old space you lived in upstairs. 

“Please tell me you’re not going to have another moment like you did with Bruce’s boxer shorts? Not when we’re bound, mated, married and I’m carrying your offspring.”

Pausing, Steve couldn’t help but think back to the past.

His lips twitching.

He leaned down, catching your lips with his for a quick kiss, a peck really. Then another quick peck and another. Before he caught your lips with his for one that pulled your breath from you, curled your toes and had you arching up against his body. Feeling his hands grab at the fabric of the shirt to pull it up, up and up over your head. Only breaking apart from you at that last possible second and flinging the sleeping shirt that reached your knees aside.

Reclaiming your mouth in another kiss, he walked you backwards towards the nest. Calloused palms roaming down your sides and over the smooth skin of your stomach, just as he remembered. 

Roaming upwards, one thing that was not was your breasts. 

A pained gasp came from you at his greedy touch. 

Like touching a hot stove, his hands were gone. Steve’s mouth too. A true tragedy if there ever was one. Leading you to whine at the loss. 

“It’s fine,” you whispered, reaching for him once more. Not about to put an end to the festivities, due to your breasts feeling like they went twenty rounds in a cage fight. “Hormones. They’re just a little tender. Go easy on them, just don’t stop Steve. I’m begging you. Don’t stop.”

Realizing just how much you missed him, his touch and body, smell and warmth. You grabbed his hands and put them on your breasts. You grabbed his face and again kissed him. Nipped at that lush swell of his bottom lip. Fingers smoothing over his face, up into dark golden hair so you could hold him tight, keep him close, control him as you kissed him harder, deeper, needing more from him. God did you need him. How had you lived without him while he was away? Just that smell of him, so sweet and supple and spicy alone made your head spin.

Steve held you and greedily plundered your mouth. Everything that he wasn’t doing with his hands he did to your lips and tongue. He leaned down and sucked on your lips, explored, dueled with your tongue until he was all you could taste and smell.

Yet…his hands.

Those hands rested carefully over your breasts, cupping them with great care. No matter how much you wrestled with his mouth, or pressed your chest against his palms, no matter how much you curled your body against the erection that poked into your stomach.

“Steve?”

Even you could hear the warning in your curious tone. The fact that you had put an end to all kissing should have warned him, he’d wadded into dangerous waters.

“Don’t want to hurt you,” he whispered, blue eyes catching yours.

Sweet, he was so sweet and caring and tender and god did you love this man. Unfortunately, he was on his way to driving you crazy already. “I’m pregnant, not broken. Put your hands on me. Right now.”


	14. Epilogue

_Four months later…_

_in Brooklyn, where Steve was born and then reborn all those years ago…_

“Harder Steve. Alpha. Harder. You have to go harder.”

And he did.

Circling his hips and grabbing you where you were bent over, on your hands and knees, presenting so beautifully with your eyes closed tight in your Brooklyn Brownstone. Your Bondmate yanked you back against him harder, flush against the front of his damp thighs.

It was the middle of the afternoon and you could not control yourself.

You should have, you really should have just taken yourself into your nest and just handled business. You knew exactly where Steve had hidden your sex toys. You didn’t need to be bothering him. Not when he was supposed to be working on the nursery.

A resounded wet slapping noise followed when your bodies made contact.

God did it feel good. Did he feel good. So so good.

Your hands struggled for purchase as your Alpha began to wildly throw his hips against yours, slapping lewdly against the backs of your hips with every sloppy thrust on the hardwood floor of your future pups nursery.

Parts of the changing table were all over, tools too.

Beautiful sunlight shone in through the windows.

Clothes were scattered all around the nursery.

Lust filled noises escaped from you each and every time he bottomed out within you, thrusting up in the process, rocking you, jerking your body, making you gasp and cry out. Sending you forward each time. Making your breasts shake and your mouth gap. 

Wet sucking noises filled the space that the two of you had spent every weekend you could, decorating for your future pups. Every chance you could, you came to the city to prepare and create your home away from home.

After the pups were born, you’d take your maternity leave down in Brooklyn and Steve was already getting jittery about it.

Slapping your palms down on the wood, you arched your back and moaned out in sheer pleasure at the way he was hitting you, so deeply, so perfectly. “Just like that…that’s perfect Alpha…just like that…”

No, your toys wouldn’t be able to do that, just like that, just like Steve.

After a while too, your hands got tired.

Steve never got tired.

He did it just as good the first time as the second time and now a third time, since you’d come into the nursery after the urge struck, the need arose. Sending you running up the stairs instead of napping like you were supposed to be doing, yanking off clothes and shouting for him to take off his pants, or you’d be digging your toys out of the linen closet.

Steve was the most considerate Alpha in all of Brooklyn. 

As if he’d read your mind, or perhaps you’d muttered those words in your state, you felt his front press to your back as he shifted his knees wider apart. Calloused hands came down to grab your breasts and squeeze them possessively, making you cry out in the blissful shock from the tenderness of them. Paired with the bite to the curve of your neck, you cried out. Unraveling again. Again. Body having become nothing but a sea of hormones and feelings and needs, all of which your Alpha tended to with the utmost devotion. Finding yourself in the throes of an orgasm that rocked you from head to toe. Pinned down further to your nest. Your growing swell sliding over the blankets now and then, not big enough to touch the nest but enough to brush up against the highest blankets and pillows.

Your Omega screeched out in pleasure at your claiming, at your mating. At the utter sanctifying of your body yet again by Steve.

Sharp pain filled your shoulder and neck as he grunted, pinning you down further, till the side of your face pressed against the floor, palms smacking loudly down on the flat surface. Heightening your climax in his haze of claiming, possessing.

Did it ever feel amazing.

Normally it was beyond fantastic. Sex with Steve was always out of this world but pregnant, when your body was ripe and so sensitive, when you swore that you could feel every last vein on that magnificent shaft of his and his super soldier constitution allowed him to maintain an erection longer. It was like you were being rewarded by the universe for every bad thing that had ever happened to you in your life.

And honest to god, hand on the bible, Steve had to agree.

The smell of you pregnant alone had him rocking a pretty constant semi most the time. Paired with your appetite for nearly everything was off the charts. Sex and Oreos. That weekend alone, he swore he spent more time without clothes on than he did with them on.

Not that he was complaining.

No, never.

You were no longer throwing-up around the clock and now had something of a glow to you. Your breasts were growing. Your body was changing, rounding and expanding from him. From his seed. He’d done this to you. Him. It was something of a point of pride. His Omega was carrying something that the pair of you had created, made, formed from both of your parts.

Biting you, pinning you down. Grunting. Fucking. Taking. Giving.

Slamming into you again and again, your thighs and his thighs wet from your combined slick and cum, slippery between your ass and his pelvis. Every sensation was like a firework in his brain. Pushing him ever closer to that release and when he felt it, the tightening in his sac, a white hot lancing up his spine, his teeth released your skin. Freeing you from where he’d bit you, hard enough to mark but not break the skin. Not yet, or not again just yet.

“Gonna come Omega.”

Beneath him you moved, shifted, pled. “Let me have it Alpha. I want it this time.”

And he did.

Somehow.

In some way.

How? Steve couldn’t be sure. 

He knew he pulled out of you, by some miracle, and rested back on his heels. He watched his Omega, heavy with his pups, slippery with a combination of him and you damp on your bare flesh, thighs, pussy and back. Turning, dropping down and kneeling on her hands and knees. 

Steve cried out when you took his tip between your wet lips. He lost his breath when several inches of his pulsing cock slid into your mouth. He climaxed when you stroked your tongue around his sides and moaned, tasting the salty proof of you and him smeared all over his length. He nearly died when your moan deepened, when you sucked him harder, took him as he unraveled before you, shaking, fingers fisting into your hair. So careful to not push you further down on him, but petting you when you did so on your own, intent on swallowing his spend.

In your state, your Omega and your hormones demanded it, wanted it, craved it. You wanted it in your mouth, as much as you wanted it covering your skin. You wanted to smell his spicy rich sweat and his cum and his saliva on your body. Not that you could begin to explain it, you just knew you wanted to smell your mate when he wasn’t inside of you and if you couldn’t have it, you would just scream.

Warm spurts danced over your tongue, pulsed against your mouth until it was all you could taste and smell. What escaped in a trail of saliva that slid from the corner of your mouth, onto your chest, you massaged into your skin, rubbed into your Mating Gland and the raised tissue of that scar.

A keening came from Steve at the sight.

Dick popping out of your mouth soundly, his desperate gaze followed you as you visibly swallowed and continued to rub his release onto your chest, down over your breasts, smearing in around your nipples, sending him forward to claim your mouth in a kiss. Overwhelmed, overcome, aroused and needing you again, needing his Omega once more. At a loss for anything else other than this needy and hungry and animalistic mating of what he knew to be his now. Satisfying his Alpha, so eager to revel in the changing body of his Omega. Ready to worship and glorify in the life growing within you. Jubilant in the knowledge that he’d made his mate this eager for him again, from that immediately previous claiming. 

In kissing you so suddenly and thoroughly, he tasted his release in your mouth and on your tongue. The taste was sharp and sent his fingers in your hair. He pulled you to his slippery body, felt your soft breasts and his unborn pups press against the hard muscle of his own body.

Feeling them, feeling his pups growing, it spurred him on.

Shoving long legs beneath him, he somehow managed to push himself up onto his feet, pulling you up in the process and leading you back out of the nursery into the hallway. “The nest Omega. The nest. You need to be comfortable.” His mouth never totally leaving yours.

Nor yours his, your hands greedily sank into his shoulders as you followed. “Don’t stop Steve. Please don’t stop. I need it again. I need you again. At least once more, maybe twice.”

Twice more at minimum.

Steve would do it as many more times as you wanted, needed, asked.

You were his Omega.

You were his Bondmate.

You were his wife.

You were the love of his life.

You were carrying his pups.

He would give you whatever you asked for, however many times you asked for it.

“Never, no, never. We’ll do it till the sun goes down or rises again. Whatever you want Omega.”


End file.
